Ombre alternative
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû, Gojô x Hakkai. Suite de Conséquences logiques! Sorte d'univers alternatif parallèle à Reload. Action, mystère et romance au programme.
1. Pressentiments

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! En fait, il s'agit de la suite de « Conséquences logiques ». Et oui, après d'innombrables idées de one-shots, celle d'une suite plus longue a germé dans mon esprit lol Je me lance donc dans une séquelle qui va nous mener je-ne-sais-où, gomen ! (seul Kanzeon le sait je pense lol)**

**Dans cette fic, les spoilers vont pleuvoir à tout va. Donc, si vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus, arrêtez-vous là, car je vais utiliser les dernières sorties de Reload en abondance.**

**Feront leur apparition dans cette fic Hazel et Gato, Nî, Kôgaiji et Co, Kanzeon, Jirôshin, Gyokumen et le professeur Fan (l'assistante de Nî) ainsi que nos 4 acolytes et Nataku, puisque suite à « Conséquences logiques », il est réveillé. **

**Je recommande la lecture de cette première fic à ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas, vous serez moins perdus. Passez par mon profil pour la trouver.**

**Bref, cette fic sera une sorte d'univers alternatif de Reload dans son ensemble, d'où le titre de « Ombre Alternative ». L'histoire va suivre Reload un peu comme son 'ombre', mais avec énormément de différences bien sûr ;-) **

**Bien sûr, vous aurez du 393 et 585 à volonté ;-)**

**Disclaimer : j'oublie souvent de le faire parce que bien évidemment ces personnages et toute l'œuvre de Minekura ne m'appartiennent pas (dans mes rêves cependant je gagne à l'euromillions et je file au Japon harceler l'auteur pour m'accaparer les droits… mais ça compte pas, si ?) lol**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Vocabulaire : **

**Matte : attends !**

**Baka : idiot**

**Bakazaru : idiot de singe**

**Harahetta : j'ai faim**

**Urusee/Urusai/Damare : fermez-là**

**K'so bôzu : bonze de merde**

**Maa maa : allons allons (du calme)**

**Gomen (nasai) : pardon**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 1 : Pressentiments **

Sur Terre, vers l'Ouest,

Clic

Clac

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que la bataille contre Ritôten avait eu lieu. De très longues semaines. Pourtant, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai bien sûr, mais c'est ce que pensait néanmoins un moine blond, mince et élancé qui arborait un air agacé et légèrement soucieux.

Clic

Clac

C'était une belle journée, ni trop froide, ni trop chaude. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit village. Dans la petite auberge où ils avaient enfin trouvé repos et couvert, Sanzô était assis sur l'un des deux lits de la spacieuse chambre qu'il partageait avec Gokû.

Devant lui, sur une petite table, se trouvait son paquet de cigarettes, fermé. Dans ses mains, il tenait son briquet. Son regard était rivé dessus et il ne cessait de l'ouvrir et de le refermer, pensif.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il fumait de moins en moins. L'envie était toujours là, et il y avait des moments où il se trouvait dans le l'extrême nécessité de fumer. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir supporter les énergumènes qui voyageaient avec lui. Gojô, Gokû et même Nataku semblaient parfois se liguer dans leur bêtise pour l'irriter. Un tic d'énervement se formant sur sa joue, ce qui n'était pas rare chez lui.

Et puis, le fait d'arriver de plus en plus près de leur but, cette bataille avec Ritôten et toutes les questions que cela engendrait le rendaient nerveux. Comme si quelque chose d'important auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas aller se produire.

Cependant… bien des choses avaient changé et souvent, un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahissait à son insu. Quand il regardait dans ses yeux, quand il le tenait dans ses bras, il se surprenait à sourire, bien que cela n'arrive réellement qu'à de rares occasions.

Clic

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bizarrement, cela leur semblait tellement naturel à présent. Etre ensemble, pouvoir se toucher, se regarder, se parler.

Clac

Qui aurait cru ça ? Le saru arrivait à briser ses barrières les unes après les autres. Il avait commencé à l'accepter, avec les risques que cela comportait.

Des risques qu'il sentait planer sur eux inexplicablement mais sûrement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant ses pensées. Gojô apparut. Sanzô ne bougea pas, se contentant de lui jeter un œil de côté.

Gojô (s'approchant) – ce village est tellement petit qu'il n'est même pas possible de trouver du tabac. Je n'ai pas pu acheter le moindre paquet. On va devoir partager ce qu'il reste. Que ça soit notre marque ou pas.

Gojô se pencha pour ramasser le paquet de Sanzô mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et en trois mouvements avait pris le paquet, l'avait ouvert et avait porté à ses lèvres la dernière cigarette qu'il contenait. Il l'alluma d'un clic de briquet, inspira une longue bouffée et expira lentement la fumée, ses yeux fermés, puis il les rouvrit en haussant les sourcils.

Sanzô (narquois) – dommage, c'était ma dernière cigarette…

Gojô (une veine apparente sur son front) – quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule k'so bôzu ! Tu connais la notion de partage ?

Sanzô (haussant un peu plus les sourcils et la voix) – partager quoi ? Ca fait plus de deux jours que tu n'as plus de tabac, idiot.

Gojô se sentait prêt à étrangler le blond quand Hakkai entra.

Hakkai (les bras chargés de provisions, souriant) – maa maa. Gardez votre calme.

Gojô (posant ses mains sur sa taille, soupirant) – Hakkai je crois qu'on a trop gâté ce moine. Il a vraiment un sale caractère maintenant. (1)

Hakkai posa les provisions sur la table. Il se tourna vers eux en souriant.

Hakkai (soupirant faussement) – c'est vrai, mais j'imagine qu'à présent on ne peut plus rien y faire. Il faut faire avec. Il est trop vieux pour changer…

Sanzô (veine apparente) – oï !

Hakkai (l'ignorant) – mais comme il faudra certainement au moins 3 jours pour atteindre le prochain village…

Gojô (atterré) – quoi ?

Hakkai (le coupant) – … j'ai pensé que ça pourrait compenser. Histoire de vous faire oublier le tabac.

Hakkai s'approcha d'eux et déposa sur la petite table une boîte colorée. Gojô et Sanzô se penchèrent légèrement pour l'observer, haussant les sourcils. Le demi-youkai se baissa légèrement pour l'ouvrir.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux sous le regard d'Hakkai qui souriait toujours.

Gojô (le regardant incrédule, une grosse goutte d'eau sur son front) – des… sucettes ? Hey ! Tu nous as confondus avec le singe ! Y a vraiment qu'un saru qui pourrait compenser une chose aussi essentielle que le tabac avec de la nourriture !

Hakkai rit doucement. Gojô prit néanmoins une sucette, l'observant suspicieusement avant de la goûter.

Gojô – pas mauvais… Mais t'as de ses idées.

Hakkai lui sourit puis regarda tout autour de la pièce.

Hakkai – Gokû et Nataku ne sont pas rentrés ?

Sanzô (haussant un sourcil) – ils n'étaient pas avec toi ?

Hakkai (secouant la tête) – ils étaient avec Gojô mais il les a perdus de vue

Sanzô (jetant un coup d'œil à Gojô) – comment ça ?

Gojô – hey ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! (se frottant la tête) Je ne peux pas surveiller deux gamins qui n'arrêtent pas de courir à droite et à gauche !

Hakkai – maa maa, nous sommes dans une toute petite ville (regardant Gojô d'un air appuyé) et ce ne sont plus des gamins, ils peuvent bien prendre leur temps avant de revenir à l'auberge (souriant) la faim les fera revenir (changeant de sujet, d'un air se voulant nonchalant) Il faudrait qu'on range toutes ces affaires. Gojô, tu viens m'aider ?

Gojô acquiesça.

Hakkai – à plus tard, Sanzô.

Ils prirent les sacs et sortirent de la pièce, suivi des yeux par un blond pas pour deux sous crédule.

Ils avaient prévu de partir le lendemain seulement. Ces deux-là avaient certainement autre chose en tête que de ranger leurs affaires. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils disparaissaient souvent de sa vue, prétextant des excuses aussi bidon les unes que les autres.

Il faut dire cependant que les dernières semaines il leur avait été difficile, comme pour lui et Gokû d'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques moments seuls. Les villes habitées se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'Ouest, les contrées étant toujours plus infestées de youkais. Ils avaient donc dû très souvent dormir dans la Jeep, à la belle étoile.

Pouvoir trouver une auberge et s'isoler un peu des autres avait été une aubaine, pour Hakkai et Gojô comme pour Gokû et lui. Cela signifiait avoir un peu de temps seuls, sans la présence des autres énergumènes.

Or, dès leur arrivée, Gokû était parti avec les autres pour refaire leur stock de provisions alors que Sanzô avait préféré les laisser faire et ainsi lire son journal tranquillement tout en sirotant son thé. Sanzô pesta silencieusement contre la concurrence déloyale des nikumans quand il s'agissait de captiver l'attention de Gokû.

D'ailleurs, où Gokû pouvait-il bien être ?

Sanzô termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier proche. Il observa la boîte ouverte devant lui.

_Seulement pour un saru, hein ?_

Il étendit le bras et prit une sucette qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche.

Plutôt acide, mais sucré. Un goût indéfinissable de fruit. Pas mauvais en somme.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Sanzô entamait son quatrième patch-sucette quand Gokû entra dans la pièce.

Gokû – ah tu es là. Les autres sont rentrés ?

Sanzô – mhh.

Gokû se dirigea vers le lit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du blond, un air étonné se formait sur son visage. Il s'assit à côté de lui, tourné dans sa direction.

Gokû – qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sanzô retira sa sucette.

Sanzô – un substitut

Gokû – hein ?

Sanzô (se tournant vers lui) – tu peux pas comprendre baka.

Gokû cligna des yeux puis fit légèrement la moue. Soudainement un imperceptible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et ces dernières vinrent se poser sur celles du blond avec vigueur.

Sanzô un peu surpris y répondit néanmoins et s'apprêtait à attirer le jeune homme vers lui quand celui-ci se recula. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur. En voyant son air espiègle, il comprit, jeta un coup d'œil à sa main désormais vide et fronça les sourcils.

Sanzô – hey ! Rends-moi ça.

Gokû avait réussi à le distraire assez pour lui piquer la sucette. Sanzô tenta de la récupérer mais le jeune youkai, s'allongeant légèrement en arrière maintint fermement son bras hors de portée de celui du blond, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer ce dernier.

Gokû laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui fut vite étouffé par les lèvres de Sanzô, faisant vite oublier aux deux la sucette qui tomba à terre. Le jeune youkai passa une main dans les cheveux blonds. Leur baiser s'approfondit, laissant Gokû apprécier le goût de fruit sucré dans la bouche de l'homme. Sanzô posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme puis glissa en caressant lentement le long de son corps jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son ventre. Gokû en profita pour laisser ses mains s'aventurer autour du torse et du dos de l'homme, explorant attentivement le moindre muscle et le moindre creux. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, restant allongés et enlacés, leurs mains errant sur le corps de l'autre. Front contre front, leurs yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre trahissaient leurs sentiments.

Gokû (esquissant un sourire espiègle) – ça non plus ce n'est pas mal comme _substitut_, non ?

Sanzô – nhh baka !

Sanzô se redressa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Sanzô – au fait, où tu étais passé ?

Gokû (se redressant lui aussi) – gomen ! En faisant les courses on s'est perdus avec les autres.

Sanzô (détournant le regard) – mpffhh… Dans un si petit village ? Faut vraiment être idiot…

Gokû fit la moue mais était plutôt amusé de voir Sanzô s'énerver pour ça. Il s'avança jusqu'à encercler l'homme de ses bras et nicher sa tête contre son cou tout en l'attirant vers lui.

Gokû – tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

Sanzô ne répondit rien. Ca n'en valait pas la peine. Les mots pouvaient parfois être si dérisoires.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au château de Gyûmaô,_

Au même moment, Nî jeta un coup d'œil à son écran d'ordinateur sur lequel il effectuait un zoom vers un certain singe et un blond bien connus.

Professeur Fan (s'impatientant et détournant la tête) – je ne vois pas pourquoi vous passez votre temps à les espionner. Qu'ont-ils donc de si important ?

Nî (moqueur) – allons voyons, Genjô Sanzô est un Sanzô qui possède l'un des sutras. Or nous devons tous les récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir ce que font ces cinq là est donc essentiel si on veut connaître leurs points faibles.

Professeur Fan (avec dédain, rougissant un peu et s'énervant) – oui mais… est-ce vraiment nécessaire de les surveiller ainsi ? Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour la vie privée des gens ?

Nî (nonchalant et jouant avec sa peluche) – je ne fais que les étudier, rien de plus.

Professeur (s'en allant) – vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Il faudra bien rendre des comptes à la reine Gyôkumen tôt ou tard ! Alors arrêtez vos enfantillages !

Nî la regarda partir et sourit, son attention revenant sur le lapin en peluche sur ses genoux. Il le souleva.

Nî – ils sont bien plus importants que vous ne le croyez. Et puis, il me faudra bien ça si je veux gagner le pari que j'ai fait contre toi, Kômyô…

Il regarda l'écran où l'on pouvait voir Sanzô et Gokû qui s'étaient rallongés, somnolant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, murmurant de temps à autre des propos inaudibles entre deux câlins.

Ce qu'ils disaient était inintéressant pour l'heure. De toute façon, il savait déjà leurs faiblesses, surtout celle de Genjô Sanzô. Et c'était là tout ce qui lui importait vraiment.

Il sourit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Vers l'Ouest, _

Hakkai reprenait sa respiration. Gojô étendu sur le jeune homme faisait de même, inspirant et expirant contre le cou de celui-ci. L'eau ruisselait sur eux. La fraîcheur du carrelage de la douche contrastant avec la chaleur de leurs corps les faisait frissonner.

Dès qu'ils avaient mis le pied dans la chambre et tourné la clef dans la serrure, 3 jours de frustration avaient enflammé leurs corps. Leurs bouches avaient commencé par se dévorer et ils avaient très vite fini nus sous la douche, se caressant à n'en plus finir, emportés par leurs sens et leurs envies.

Hakkai caressait à présent avec plus de douceur le dos qu'il avait peu de temps avant serré avec force et passion. Il sourit.

Gojô – trois jours Hakkai, trois jours ! J'ai cru mourir !

Hakkai rit légèrement – je vois ça.

Gojô releva la tête et l'embrassa.

Gojô (murmurant contre ses lèvres) – c'était une torture. Etre à deux pas de toi et ne même pas pouvoir toucher tes lèvres.

Hakkai l'embrassa en retour, puis souriant :

Hakkai – on ne devrait pas s'éterniser. Les autres pourraient venir frapper à la porte et…

Gojô (boudeur) – au diable les autres ! Surtout ce k'so bôzu !

Hakkai (le grondant mais amusé) – Gojô !

Hakkai avait tenté de se relever en poussant doucement Gojô mais celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il l'encercla de plus belle et le cloua au sol de tout son corps. Il dégagea les mèches brunes mouillées qui envahissaient le visage, sans monocle pour une fois, du jeune homme aux yeux verts qui le fixait avec douceur.

Gojô (souriant) – nan ! N'y pense même pas. On a du temps à rattraper… Les trois autres peuvent bien attendre. Tu es trop sexy pour que je te laisse filer maintenant.

Hakkai le regarda et sourit, frôlant doucement ses lèvres.

Hakkai – tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Gojô (souriant et murmurant langoureusement) – on est d'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent. L'eau continuait de couler.

Le temps lui pouvait bien encore un peu s'arrêter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Sanzô se réveilla, ses paupières s'ouvrant peu à peu. Il baissa les yeux.

Accroché à son haut noir, sa tête sous son menton, dormait un singe bien connu. Ils avaient finalement fini par s'endormir. Et ces quelques heures de repos n'avaient pas été de trop.

Il était à présent temps de descendre dîner. Il était même étonnant que Gokû ne se soit pas réveillé, l'estomac dans les talons. Il prit la main accrochée à son haut, la délogea et y déposa un léger baiser sur son dos avant de la reposer sur le lit, regardant toujours l'endormi.

Sanzô se leva et s'étira, puis il passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Sanzô – Oï, lève-toi. C'est l'heure de manger.

La phrase eut immédiatement l'effet désiré et quelques secondes après, ils étaient dans le couloir de l'auberge, en route vers le restaurant au rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivés en bas, ils virent Hakkai et Gojô qui les attendaient. Ils se rapprochèrent.

Gojô – enfin vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! On était prêt à commencer sans vous. Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?

Gokû – on se reposait.

Gojô (murmurant lubriquement à Gokû) – seulement ?

Gokû (rougissant légèrement et murmurant en retour) – oui c'est tout ero kappa !

Gojô (haussant la voix) – comment tu m'as appelé saru ?

Gokû – ero kappa ! Espèce de cafard si tu préfères ça !

Gojô (une veine sur son front) – attends un peu espèce de…

BAFF ! BAFF !

Sanzô (une énorme veine apparente et brandissant son baffeur) – la FERME !

Hakkai – ano… où est Nataku ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?

Gokû – Nataku ? Non pourquoi ?

Hakkai – mais il n'était pas avec toi ?

Gokû (secouant la tête) – on s'est perdus dans le marché, je pensais qu'il était resté avec Gojô.

Hakkai (inquiet) – ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas être à l'heure.

Gojô – ça voudrait donc dire… qu'on a perdu Nataku ?

Gros blanc. Une grosse goutte d'eau fit son apparition sur leurs fronts.

Hakkai (réfléchissant) – enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se défendre et puis en fait, il n'est pas tout à fait perdu, Hakuryû était avec lui.

Gojô (paniqué) – quoi ? Matte, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas partir d'ici ?

Re-gros blanc.

Gojô (se levant tout d'un coup) – je ne pourrai pas survivre sans cigarettes un jour de plus, je vais le chercher.

Sanzô – hors de question qu'on reste dans un coin aussi pourri. Tch' allons chercher ce nabot.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie de l'auberge suivis par Hakkai et Gokû. Hakkai souriait amusé.

Hakkai (à Gokû) – mine de rien, ils se sont attachés à Nataku, ne Gokû ?

Gokû sourit lui aussi et acquiesça.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Jirôshin faisait le tour pour la troisième fois des appartements de la déesse Kanzeon. Celle-ci était tout simplement introuvable.

Jirôshin – où peut-elle bien être ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas recommencé…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la Terre, où il avait vu pour la dernière fois le groupe de Sanzô et après quelques minutes, il la vit.

Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant ce qu'elle faisait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Après avoir vainement cherché tout autour de la ville, Sanzô et les autres n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Nataku ni Hakuryû et cela commençait à les inquiéter.

Gojô – où a-t-il bien pu aller ? Cette ville n'est pas immense.

Gokû (inquiet) – il a peut-être été enlevé ?

Sanzô (haussant un sourcil et en regardant tour à tour Gokû et Gojô) – Nataku ? J'en doute, ce n'est pas un idiot irrécupérable comme certains…

Gokû et Gojô – hey !

Hakkai (réfléchissant) – Sanzô a raison. Nataku sait très bien se défendre.

Gojô (se frottant la tête) – et puis il ne serait pas parti sans nous le dire.

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Ils étaient sur la place centrale de la ville. Tout semblait calme. Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les rues. Très peu de lumière… sauf provenant d'un établissement. Un bar faisant aussi maison de jeux qui semblait être l'attraction de la ville, attirant les plus grands joueurs du coin.

Hakkai – on n'a pas vérifié là

Gojô – une maison de jeu ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, jamais Nataku…

Hakkai – allons vérifier, on ne sait jamais.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'endroit et passèrent la porte. Le bar était joyeusement animé. Beaucoup de bruit provenait tout particulièrement d'une table où avait lieu un jeu. C'était bondé de monde. Les gens semblaient très enthousiastes. Ils s'approchèrent.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissa interdits.

Nataku était bien là, Hakuryû aussi… ainsi que Kanzeon.

Nataku les remarqua soudain et leur fit de grands signes en souriant pour qu'ils se rapprochent ce que les autres firent, en se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Gojô et Sanzô lançaient des regards suspicieux et méfiants vers la déesse.

Nataku – vous me cherchiez ? Gomen ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Sanzô (énervé) – qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Non plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

Kanzeon (regardant ses cartes en souriant) – Ton accueil si chaleureux me réjouit toujours autant mon cher neveu.

Sanzô – Tch'

Kanzeon (souriant énigmatiquement et changeant de position de jambes sous le regard intéressé des clients du bar qui observaient le jeu) – je suis juste venue me divertir un peu, (soupirant) le paradis peut être si ennuyeux… Et je suis tombée par hasard sur Nataku.

Elle sourit à Nataku qui fit de même.

Gojô (suspicieux) – par hasard, hein ?

Nataku (enthousiaste) – vous voulez jouer ? C'est plutôt amusant.

Gojô (posant le poing sur la tête de Nataku, s'adressant à Kanzeon) – tu cherches à pervertir le seul membre équilibré de ce groupe à part moi ?

Hakkai et les autres le regardèrent. Un gros silence menaçant plana sur le demi-youkai.

Hakkai (souriant d'un air qui fait froid dans le dos) – tu disais ?

Gojô (peu rassuré) – euh non rien…

Kanzeon – allons allons, j'ai cru comprendre que vous jouez aussi, (souriant un peu plus) et même que Hakkai était chanceux au jeu.

Hakkai (souriant d'un air redoutable) – ma foi… Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué.

Gojô (marmonnant) – il peut pas s'en empêcher…

Hakkai s'installa à côté de Nataku. Les autres hésitèrent puis suivirent finalement, non sans que Sanzô laisse échapper quelques jurons et ne fusille la déesse du regard.

La table de jeu était remplie de mises très importantes.

Gojô (une goutte d'eau sur son front) – au fait, il vient d'où tout cet argent ?

Kanzeon (riant énigmatiquement) – mystère…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Jirôshin s'était évanoui.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour quand il s'était rendu compte que l'argent, absent du paradis céleste dans son ensemble, ne pouvait provenir que d'un seul endroit… le coffre privé de l'empereur céleste.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre,_

Ils commencèrent à jouer et commandèrent aussi quelques plats et boissons. La soirée avança, de plus en plus animée et dans la bonne humeur. Cependant Sanzô lançait de temps en temps un coup d'œil méfiant à la déesse qui était juste à côté de lui. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Nataku et Gokû de leur côté semblaient vraiment s'amuser, Hakkai gagnait régulièrement et Gojô pestait en perdant. L'alcool commençait aussi à tourner les têtes des clients et des autres joueurs.

Finalement, Sanzô profita du brouhaha pour questionner la déesse.

Sanzô – j'imagine que ce n'est pas que pour ça que tu es là

Kanzeon sourit. Sanzô pinça ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu tort. Kanzeon murmura, de façon à n'être entendue que par lui.

Kanzeon – je suis venue reprendre Nataku.

Sanzô surpris tourna brusquement les yeux vers elle. Celle-ci continuait à jouer, imperturbable.

Kanzeon – c'est seulement temporaire. Il va se passer beaucoup de choses, et il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas avec vous.

Sanzô – quel genre de choses ?

Kanzeon marqua un temps de pause, puis son sourire la quitta momentanément.

Kanzeon – as-tu un point faible, Genjô Sanzô ?

Sanzô se tut, la fixant quelques secondes. Puis discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû à quelques pas de là. Celui-ci rencontra brièvement son regard, l'accrocha quelques secondes en souriant avec douceur puis se remit à discuter avec Nataku. Kanzeon suivit son regard puis reposa ses yeux sur son jeu.

Kanzeon – que ferais-tu si on l'utilisait contre toi ?

Sanzô se raidit. Un sentiment de crainte l'envahit.

Sanzô (la regardant, d'un ton se voulant neutre) – qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Kanzeon (souriant à nouveau) – à toi de le découvrir.

Elle se tut un instant puis rajouta :

Kanzeon – n'oublie pas de protéger ce qui t'est cher, Genjô Sanzô.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur Terre,_

Sanzô était appuyé sur le balcon de la chambre, pensif, regardant le paysage plongé dans le noir. Un vent plutôt frais soufflait.

Kanzeon était repartie, amenant avec elle Nataku. Les autres avaient paru surpris, Nataku le premier, mais n'avaient pas posé trop de questions. Kanzeon n'avait pas fourni d'explication, ayant juste donné l'assurance que ça ne serait que momentané. Après quelques au revoir rapides, la déesse et le dieu s'étaient évaporés dans l'air.

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit le perturbait clairement. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Ca avait indéniablement un rapport avec Gokû. Mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il serra les dents.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et le serrer avec force mais douceur.

Gokû (posant sa tête sur son épaule) – qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas. Gokû jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur vers celui-ci mais le blond ne le regardait pas, restant silencieux. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit un mot depuis que Kanzeon était partie.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Sanzô se redressa totalement et se retourna de manière à lui faire face, l'air sérieux. Gokû l'avait lâché dans le processus. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, Gokû semblant chercher des réponses sur le visage du blond.

Gokû – quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu agis bizarrement.

Sanzô – rien d'important, bakazaru.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux châtains et l'attira à lui jusqu'à passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'enserrer avec force. Gokû écarquilla un peu les yeux et l'enserra en retour.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Gokû s'était habitué à ce genre de geste de la part de Sanzô. Celui-ci devenait toujours plus tactile et câlin avec lui, ce qui avait des fois le don de le surprendre. Sanzô restait toujours hostile au moindre contact quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se demandait d'où venait cette réticence, cette répulsion même que le moine éprouvait mais qui heureusement l'épargnait, lui. Ne serait-ce qu'une main posée sur son épaule provoquait chez le moine un air de dégoût profond et cette main était immédiatement chassée.

Mais pour l'instant, Gokû savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière le comportement de Sanzô ce soir là, comme de la peur. Sa maturité croissante lui faisait penser que la venue de Kanzeon n'y était pas étrangère.

Il insista.

Gokû – qu'est-ce que…

Sanzô (le coupant en soufflant à son oreille) – tais-toi…

Gokû voulut protester mais ses lèvres furent vite recouvertes par d'autres qui le firent taire. Bientôt le baiser s'approfondit, gagnant en chaleur et le besoin de sentir l'autre toujours plus près devint nécessaire. Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement à l'intérieur, tentant avec empressement de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements encombrants. Leurs corps, leurs bouches restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains parcourant avec besoin les moindres recoins de l'autre. A demi vêtus ils atterrirent finalement sur le lit, le rythme de leurs ébats se calmant légèrement pour mieux apprécier le contact si précieux de l'autre, leurs corps se frottant, se caressant langoureusement.

Sanzô chassa la dernière pensée cohérente sur la menace qui planait peut-être sur eux. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne lui importait plus que cette image de Gokû au-dessous de lui, de son regard envoûtant, de son visage et de sa peau qu'il ne se lassait de caresser et d'embrasser ainsi que les milliers de sensations qui envahissaient leurs corps alors qu'ils se mouvaient tel un seul corps.

C'était un rêve qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs corps totalement nus et en sueur étaient toujours enlacés mais relaxés. Sanzô étendu sur le jeune youkai avait sa tête posée juste sur le torse de ce dernier, les yeux fermés. Gokû caressait avec tendresse les cheveux blonds et déposait de temps en temps un baiser sur le front du blond tandis que ses jambes en bougeant de temps à autre caressaient la peau douce de celui-ci.

Sanzô n'était vraiment pas très lourd bien qu'il soit plus grand et qu'il ait quelques kilos de plus que Gokû. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet récurrent dans le groupe, Hakkai, Gojô et lui-même faisant souvent des réflexions sur l'allure maigrichonne du moine et le poussant à manger plus. Enfin, il n'était pas si léger que ça non plus et Gokû risquait quelques courbatures à rester ainsi trop longtemps. Malgré cela, il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. (2) Il sourit brièvement.

Ses pensées revinrent néanmoins très vite à l'air préoccupé du moine. Gokû n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose perturbait le moine. Son angoisse était presque palpable. Mais il valait peut-être mieux ne pas le brusquer.

Gokû traça de ses doigts l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci bougea légèrement, enserrant un peu plus le jeune homme et venant loger sa tête sous la sienne. Gokû sourit et sa main glissa de son épaule jusqu'à venir caresser en mouvements réguliers de va et vient sa colonne vertébrale entre ses omoplates. Son autre main continuait à caresser ses cheveux. Il baissa les yeux vers lui.

Sanzô était vraiment beau. Ses traits fins, même dans la colère, la confusion ou l'agacement et son corps dégageaient une indéfinissable beauté presque irréelle qui attirait inlassablement ses yeux. Il ne se rendait pas à quel point il était mignon et désirable. Même dans son comportement, malgré sa carapace bougonne habituelle, il se révélait être vraiment doux et prévenant, s'abandonnant parfois totalement devant ses seuls yeux, comme dans le cas présent.

Gokû – ça m'a vraiment manqué

Sanzô – mh ?

Gokû – toi, ça, nous quoi

Sanzô garda ses yeux fermés mais haussa néanmoins un sourcil.

Sanzô – on est ensemble toute la journée, 24h/24 au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Gokû (faisant la moue) – tu sais ce que je veux dire

Sanzô (ouvrant un œil) – Gojô a une mauvaise influence sur toi

Gokû (souriant) – pas autant que sur toi

Sanzô (refermant les yeux et grognant) – idiot

Gokû réprima un éclat de rire. Quelques instants passèrent dans un doux silence, Gokû continuant ses caresses. Il brisa enfin le silence en murmurant tout bas.

Gokû – je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraie, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il sentit les yeux de Sanzô s'ouvrir. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas grave pour Gokû. L'important était qu'il le sache.

Peu de temps après, ils s'endormaient.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent tous les quatre un rapide mais copieux petit déjeuner et reprirent leur route. Quelques heures après, ils traversaient une ville qui se trouvait en fait non loin du village où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Gojô (suspicieux) – je croyais que tu avais dit que la prochaine ville était à trois jours de route, Hakkai ?

Hakkai (hypocritement) – j'ai dit ça moi ?

Gojô (s'appuyant sur le siège avant et se penchant vers Hakkai) – ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir fumer pendant trois jours ! J'ai cru faire une crise de manque !

Hakkai (innocemment) – une erreur de carte certainement, mais de toute façon tu avais des sucettes au cas où, non ?

Gojô (une veine apparente) – tu te moques de moi là? En plus le saru les a toutes bouffées !

Gokû – hey j'y peux rien ! Je mourrais de faim !

Gojô – t'as toujours faim saru !

Gojô et Gokû entamèrent un échange de jurons qui se termina sous des coups de baffeur bien retentissants accompagnés d'un 'urusee' d'un moine exaspéré et du rire embarrassé d'Hakkai.

Quelques instants passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, au grand soulagement de Sanzô. Le répit fut de courte durée.

Gokû (soupirant, appuyé sur le rebord de la portière) – c'est plus calme aujourd'hui sans Nataku. A votre avis, pourquoi Kanzeon est venue le chercher ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ?

Sanzô – Tch' Quelle qu'elle soit, ça ne peut qu'être la cause de plus d'ennuis, avec cette vieille peau…

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, chacun réfléchissant d'un air sérieux à la question. Le comportement de la déesse était en effet très étrange. Gokû observa avec inquiétude la réaction du blond dans le rétroviseur. Celui-ci regardait fixement droit devant lui et avait les lèvres pincées. Il était vraiment préoccupé. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Gojô brisa le silence.

Gojô – bah ! C'est mieux comme ça. Elle a dû se rendre compte que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur lui, bakazaru !

Gokû (outré) – quoi ? Répète un peu ça erokappa !

Gojô (moqueur) – Nataku est moins bruyant que toi, ouistiti ! Et il ne se plaint pas en permanence comme un certain estomac sur pattes !

Gokû – grrr espèce de sale cafard !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler quelques minutes, tandis que Hakkai conduisait en souriant et que Sanzô tentait de contenir sa colère croissante. Soudainement, quelques tirs fusèrent.

Sanzô (se levant, une veine apparente) – je vous ai déjà dit de la FERMER !

Les deux à l'arrière se figèrent, peu rassurés sous l'air menaçant du moine.

Hakkai (riant légèrement) – quelle joyeuse atmosphère !

Sanzô grogna et s'apprêtait à se rasseoir quand Hakkai freina assez brusquement. Sanzô manqua de perdre son équilibre, rattrapé de justesse par le bras par Gokû.

Une fillette venait de faire irruption en plein milieu de la route, les bras écartés et l'air complètement affolé et apeuré.

Fillette – aidez-nous je vous en prie ! Nous avons été attaqué par des monstres !

Les quatre se regardèrent.

Sanzô (soupirant, agacé) – encore des ennuis

Hakkai (sortant de la voiture) – oui mais on ne peut pas partir ainsi.

Sanzô – tch'

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers une petite place où un attroupement avait lieu.

Là, des monstres s'en prenaient violemment aux habitants. Il y avait des morts et des blessés.

Gojô et Gokû avaient tous les deux invoqués leurs armes et s'apprêtaient à intervenir quand deux individus les précédèrent, faisant efficacement le ménage.

L'un d'entre eux était un colosse tout en muscles et se servait de deux armes. L'autre était plus frêle, très bien habillé. Il avait des cheveux argentés et un chapeau et il portait une étrange médaille autour du cou représentant une étoile à six branches qui au fur et à mesure que le colosse éliminait des monstres semblait aspirer quelque chose.

Gokû (impressionné) – ils sont rapides ! Et très forts !

Gojô (sérieux) – c'est qui ces types ?

Ils vinrent à bout des monstres sans que Sanzô et les autres médusés n'aient à bouger.

Puis ils se tournèrent vers eux. Les deux groupes s'observèrent.

Soudainement les habitants se précipitèrent vers les corps gisants à terre.

Hakkai – je vais soigner les blessés, Gokû, Gojô vous pouvez m'aider ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et commencèrent à soigner les blessés, Hakkai et Gokû utilisant leurs pouvoirs de guérison, quand un cri déchirant se fit entendre.

C'était une jeune femme qui tenait dans ses bras son enfant mort, tué par les monstres.

Gokû – Hakkai, cet enfant…

Hakkai – malheureusement on ne peut rien faire, il est déjà mort.

A ce moment là, l'homme aux cheveux argentés s'avança vers la jeune femme et s'agenouilla. Il prit son étoile dans une de ses mains et quelque chose sembla s'en échapper et entrer dans le corps de l'enfant.

Celui-ci toussa violemment. Il était revenu à la vie.

Les habitants de la ville restèrent hébétés puis ce furent des hourras qui accueillirent le miracle. Sanzô et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

Sanzô sentait que Kanzeon n'avait pas eu tort.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

_A suivre…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà :-) Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de recommencer une nouvelle fic. A vrai dire, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce premier chapitre. **

**J'imagine que vous avez compris qui étaient les deux hommes à la fin ;-)**

**Des ch'tites reviews seraient les bienvenues ;-)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) p'tite idée provenant de Reload, Sanzô est de plus en plus considéré comme pourri-gâté par les autres lol C'est vrai qu'il est un peu beaucoup paresseux lol Mais c'est pas moi qui lui jetterais la première pierre lol

(2) j'ai vu sur le site journey to the rest que selon Minekura sensei, Sanzô aurait un tour de taille de 56cm ! Hallucinant non ? Bref, il est vrai que Minekura fait souvent allusion au fait que Sanzô est plus mince que les 3 autres (ce qui est vrai si on considère le rapport taille/poids officiels). Je trouve ça mimi… lol Quoi je suis bizarre ? lol


	2. Des complications

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca fait vraiment trop plaisir ! A noter le changement de rating de cette fic, maintenant à M. Je ne vais pas trop blablater, en avant pour la fic !**

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

**Chapitre 2 : Des complications**

Ils s'observèrent en silence.

Hakkai et Gokû avec leurs pouvoirs de guérison avaient pu soigner tous les blessés tandis que les deux étrangers avaient ressuscité tous les morts. Les habitants avaient donc invité tous leurs 'sauveurs' autour d'une table pour les remercier.

Gokû s'en donnait à cœur joie devant tous ces plats qui leur étaient offerts mais regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé les deux personnes qui avaient des pouvoirs et une force si particuliers. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Ceux-ci semblaient plus soucieux que lui et regardaient avec méfiance ces nouveaux venus. Hakkai entama enfin la conversation avec un sourire de circonstance.

Hakkai – je crois que nous n'avons pas encore eu le plaisir de nous présenter.

Hazel – appelez-moi Hazel et voici Gatô, mon fidèle serviteur.

Hazel avait un sourire qui rappelait énormément celui d'Hakkai. Un sourire de façade qui semblait dissimuler autre chose.

Hazel (d'un air innocent) – et vous êtes ?

Hakkai – Cho Hakkai, et voici Son Gokû, Sa Gojô et…

Sanzô – Genjô Sanzô

Hakkai leva les yeux vers Sanzô qui venait de le couper. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix l'avait surpris. Sanzô semblait très méfiant, dévisageant attentivement les deux personnes devant eux.

En effet, Sanzô sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié comment le regard indéchiffrable du dénommé Hazel s'était légèrement attardé sur Gokû.

Hakkai – ano… vous semblez venir d'un autre pays ?

Hazel et Gatô avaient en effet un accent qui les trahissait immédiatement.

Hazel (souriant) – d'un autre continent même

Gojô – et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Hazel (souriant toujours un peu plus) – nous avons entendu parler des monstres qui faisaient des ravages dans votre pays, alors nous sommes venus apporter notre aide.

Gojô (jetant un coup d'œil à Gatô qui le regarda fixement en retour) – il ne semble pas très prolixe votre colosse.

Gokû (perdu) – prolixe ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut di…

Gojô (donnant un coup de poing joueur sur la tête du singe pour le faire taire) – la ferme bakazaru inculte !

Hazel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis éclata de rire devant la scène.

Hazel (riant sans retenue) – il n'est pas très bavard en effet mais je parle bien assez pour deux

_/Gojô (une grosse goutte d'eau sur son front) - c'est bien ce qui me semblait…/ _(1)

Hazel fixait à présent Sanzô droit dans les yeux. Le moine n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer.

Hazel – c'est donc vous le Sanzô-ikkô, nous avons entendu parler de votre expédition vers l'Ouest pour exterminer tous ces monstres fous.

Sanzô – ce n'est pas notre but.

Hazel (perdant son sourire) – ça ne l'est pas ?

Un instant de silence s'installa.

Sanzô – notre mission est d'aller à l'Ouest, à l'origine de cette onde maléfique qui touche les monstres. Nous tuons ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin, c'est tout.

Hazel le regarda encore puis son sourire réapparut.

Hazel – je vois.

Gokû (enthousiaste) – comment vous avez fait pour ressusciter ces gens ?

Hazel (souriant) – ah ça… Je leur rends une âme.

Gojô – avec votre amulette ?

Hazel – vous êtes observateurs à ce que je vois.

Sanzô semblait imperturbable.

Sanzô - mais il ne s'agit pas de leur propre âme.

Hazel (souriant mystérieusement) – effectivement.

Hakkai regarda d'un air étonné Sanzô. Celui-ci semblait avoir compris une chose qui leur échappait à lui, Gojô et Gokû. Il réfléchit puis réalisa. Sa voix resta impassible bien qu'elle fût étrangement calme.

Hakkai – vous prenez les âmes des youkais pour pouvoir ressusciter des êtres humains ?

Hazel – je vois que vous comprenez vite. En effet, je collecte les âmes des youkais morts et je les utilise pour redonner la vie aux êtres humains.

Les yeux de Gokû et Gojô s'élargirent légèrement. Gokû lança un coup d'œil vers Sanzô. Celui-ci continuait à étudier Hazel d'un air indéchiffrable. Le jeune youkai fronça un peu les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que le blond pensait, surtout quand il était visiblement préoccupé. Sanzô fixait encore l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Sanzô – vous pouvez aussi ressusciter les youkais ?

Hazel se tourna vers lui rapidement, l'air étonné. Il sourit un peu plus. Cependant, ses yeux se durcirent.

Hazel – ressusciter un youkai ? Pour quoi faire ?

Le silence tomba, lourd.

Hazel et Gatô se levèrent.

Hazel (souriant toujours) – excusez-nous, mais nous devons nous en aller. A bientôt, car je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons sous peu.

Ils partirent, non sans que Hazel jette encore un coup d'œil à peine discret vers Gokû.

Sanzô et les autres restèrent encore silencieux un moment.

Hakkai (souriant) – quelles étranges personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

Gojô – ils ne m'inspirent guère confiance. Enfin peu importe…

Hakkai – un homme qui peut ressusciter d'autres hommes avec des esprits de youkais, ce n'est pas commun. Qu'en penses-tu Sanzô ?

Sanzô resta silencieux puis se leva.

Sanzô – on y va. Inutile de s'attarder plus dans cet endroit.

Les autres se regardèrent, légèrement étonnés.

Hakkai – Sanzô… en fait on devrait faire quelques courses avant de repartir. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons assez de réserves pour atteindre le prochain village.

Sanzô – ok mais fais vite.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sortie. Gokû le regarda faire et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Gojô et Hakkai se leva aussi.

Gokû – je vais avec lui. A tout à l'heure.

Hakkai et Gojô les regardèrent partir avant d'échanger un regard.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

_Sur Terre_

Kanzeon avait ramené Nataku à l'endroit où il avait séjourné quand il était parti sur Terre juste après avoir repris conscience. La petite maison située dans un coin perdu en pleine campagne était calme, entourée par la nature verdoyante et baignée par le soleil.

Kanzeon et Nataku étaient dans un champ. Kanzeon debout regardait au loin les montagnes tandis que Nataku assis dans l'herbe cueillait quelques fleurs des champs.

Kanzeon (souriant) – c'est calme ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Nataku – oui. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me ramener ici ?

Kanzeon (le regardant) – je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Nataku – comment ça ? Mais Gokû et les autres ? Je croyais que leur mission…

Kanzeon sourit énigmatiquement.

Kanzeon – justement…

Nataku étonné la regarda.

Kanzeon – je crois qu'il arrive

Nataku – eh ?

Kanzeon se retourna. Nataku fit de même.

Il cligna simplement des yeux en voyant qui arrivait au loin.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

_Sur Terre, vers l'Ouest,_

Gokû regarda Sanzô payer sa cartouche de tabac. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un banc tranquille. Sanzô n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Il prit un paquet et sortit une cigarette qu'il s'empressa d'allumer. Il inspira une bouffée tout en s'appuyant contre le banc, sa tête légèrement en arrière. Gokû le regarda faire.

Gokû – tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Sanzô – tch' qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Gokû l'observa puis sans rien dire se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à poser sa tête contre son épaule, jusqu'à effleurer le cou du moine de ses cheveux châtains. Sanzô tourna légèrement la tête vers lui mais ne bougea pas.

Sanzô – hey !

Gokû ne dit rien. Il ramena ses genoux vers lui sur le banc mais ne bougea pas. Il n'y avait personne, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il ferma les yeux.

Gokû – je ne suis pas totalement idiot tu sais.

Un moment de silence passa. Sanzô fumait toujours sa cigarette.

Sanzô – il n'y a rien à dire saru. C'est bien ça le problème.

Gokû ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

Gokû – je ne te suis pas.

Sanzô réprima un ricanement.

Sanzô – pour une fois on est deux…

Gokû leva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir se tourner un peu plus vers lui. Sanzô semblait encore une fois réfléchir intensément.

Gokû – tu sais… tu ne devrais pas réfléchir autant sinon…

Sanzô le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

Sanzô – sinon quoi ?

Gokû leva une main et passa un doigt juste au-dessus du nez du blond avec douceur à l'endroit où il fronçait habituellement les sourcils.

Gokû (esquissant un sourire) – sinon tu vas finir ridé avant l'âge

Sanzô cligna des yeux et soudainement, le baffeur s'abattit sur le crâne du jeune homme.

Gokû (se reculant et se tenant la tête) – aïe !

Sanzô (rangeant son baffeur et croisant les bras, une veine apparente, vexé) – ça t'apprendra, bakazaru !

Il jeta son mégot et l'écrasa en fronçant de plus belle les sourcils. Gokû émit un éclat de rire et se rapprocha à nouveau du blond. Il s'appuya sur le dos du banc d'un bras et se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer, ses lèvres contre son cou, quelques mots inintelligibles qui semblèrent l'excuser car quelques secondes après Sanzô se tourna vers lui et murmura en retour un 'idiot' à voix très basse, ses lèvres contre son front, juste sous son diadème.

Un bout de branche craqua. Les deux se retournèrent immédiatement au bruit.

Heureusement car deux secondes après l'individu qui avait marché sur la brindille se jetait entre eux.

Sanzô et Gokû s'étaient levés et écartés du banc. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Plusieurs autres individus apparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gokû – qu'est-ce que… des humains ?

De son nyoïbo il repoussa un homme qui s'avançait en furie vers lui.

Gokû – je ne les ai pas sentis venir.

L'homme revint à la charge et Gokû le repoussa avec un peu plus de force. L'homme chancela mais se releva. Son regard était jaunâtre. Sanzô l'observa. Ces humains avaient l'air louches.

Gokû – ils sont résistants. Ils ont une force surhumaine… mais on dirait plutôt des morts-vivants.

Sanzô – Gokû, pousse toi

Gokû leva les yeux vers lui avec étonnement. Sanzô tira en pleine tête de l'homme.

L'homme s'écroula et étonnamment se désintégra comme s'il était constitué de terre. Hakkai et Gojô arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant la scène.

Hakkai – vous allez bien ?

Gojô – des humains ?

Les hommes aux yeux jaunes se jetèrent sur Hakkai, Gojô et Gokû.

Hommes – tuez les youkais !

Sanzô (répondant à Gojô) – pas exactement. En tout cas, ils semblent vous en vouloir.

Gojô (étonné) – comment ça « vous » ? Toi aussi non ?

Sanzô (allumant une cigarette) – ils n'ont parlé que de 'youkais' que je sache… (marmonnant) pour une fois qu'on n'en a pas après mon sutra… (à voix haute) débrouillez-vous !

Gojô (veine apparente) – tu vas voir bonze de merde…

Hakkai étouffa un éclat de rire.

Hakkai – allons Gojô, un peu d'exercice de plus ne nous fera pas de mal

Gojô – Hmphfff… (énervé mais d'un air narquois) C'est vrai que le bonze se fait vieux, il vaut mieux qu'il se ménage s'il veut conserver ses dents, le _papy_.

Un tir fusa aux oreilles du kappa jusqu'à aller se loger dans la tête d'une créature.

Sanzô (une énorme veine pulsant sur son front) -_ /qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend aujourd'hui avec ça ?…/_ tu disais, kappa de merde?

Gojô (grosse goutte d'eau glissant sur son front) – argh ! Mais apprends à viser ! Espèce de danger public !

Ils éliminèrent les créatures, plutôt facilement, Sanzô et Gojô continuant à se chamailler et des tirs fusant de temps à autres venant par inadvertance tuer leurs attaquants. Hakkai forma une boule d'énergie qu'il lança vers le dernier. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers les autres.

Hakkai – vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

Gojô – quoi donc ?

Hakkai – ces gens… on aurait dit ceux que Hazel a ramenés à la vie. Mais ils n'étaient pas humains, comment cela se fait-il ?

Sanzô expira la fumée de sa cigarette et le regarda. Il n'avait pas tort. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses mauvais pressentiments. Il pinça ses lèvres.

Sanzô – peu importe. On y va. Inutile de traîner ici.

Gokû regarda Sanzô se diriger vers Hakuryû qui venait de se changer en Jeep suivi d'Hakkai et Gojô. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il secoua la tête.

C'était inutile de se torturer l'esprit. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne laisserait rien leur arriver.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la Jeep et ils repartirent vers l'Ouest.

Ils ne savaient pas que Hazel et Gatô faisaient de même.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

_Au Paradis Céleste,_

Jirôshin avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant ce que venait de dire Kanzeon mais il ne put s'empêcher de reposer la question à la déesse.

Jirôshin (atterré, hurlant presque) – vous avez fait QUOI ?

Kanzeon (se protégeant les oreilles en mettant ses doigts) – j'ai confié Nataku à Kougaiji.

Jirôshin (paniqué) – mais comment… Kougaiji est l'ennemi du groupe de Sanzô. Je veux bien que Kougaiji ait aidé Nataku et même le groupe de Sanzô par le passé mais c'était dans des circonstances particulières ! Pourquoi leur faire confiance ?

Kanzeon abaissa ses mains et appuya sa tête sur son bras à présent posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Kanzeon – Kougaiji a pour mission de rassembler les sutras, mais il n'y arrivera pas tout seul… alors j'ai pensé que Nataku pourrait l'y aider

Jirôshin (grosse panique) - _/elle a pété un plomb.../_ mais je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils puissent réunir ces sutras ! Et puis, vous avez le pouvoir de les réunir vous-mêmes pour les protéger ! C'est de l'inconscience ! En plus, Nataku risque alors de devoir combattre le groupe de Sanzô ! Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera si la reine Gyokumen le voit ? Elle le reconnaîtra !

Kanzeon le regarda en haussant les sourcils puis éclata soudainement de rire devant sa panique.

Kanzeon (souriant avec nonchalance) – Les réunir moi-même ? (hypocrite) Voyons tu sais bien que je ne peux pas intervenir directement dans le monde des mortels. C'est interdit par les lois célestes.

Jirôshin (marmonnant tout bas) – ça ne l'a pas empêchée jusque là…

Kanzeon (regardant d'un air pensif et énigmatique sur la Terre) – les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… la vérité… c'est que tu oublies quelque chose d'important… ou plutôt quelqu'un d'important.

Jirôshin regarda à son tour la Terre, fronçant les sourcils.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

_Au château de Gyokumen, _

Deux ombres furtives passèrent sur l'écran de Nî. Kougaiji était rentré au château, mais il n'était pas seul apparemment. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Nî - /encore cet enfant ? L'ancien dieu de la guerre…/_

Il avança la main jusqu'à son clavier pour taper sur quelques touches. Une seconde plus tard, l'écran avait changé. D'une caméra embarquée sur le dos d'un insecte mécanique, il suivait tous les faits et gestes du groupe de Sanzô.

Le fait que ce gamin appelé Nataku soit avec Kougaiji était sans importance, presque anecdotique. L'essentiel c'était que son plan lui, se déroulant un peu plus à l'Est, se passe sans problème.

Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. L'attaque dans la ville, l'arrivée du groupe de Sanzô et leur rencontre avec Hazel et Gatô.

Il arrêta l'image sur ces deux derniers. Il sourit et prit son lapin en peluche dans les bras. Il le porta à bout de bras au-dessus de lui et le regarda.

Son plan était enfin en route.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

_Vers l'Ouest, deux jours après, tard dans la nuit,_

Ils entrèrent avec lenteur dans la chambre. Sanzô blessé à l'épaule s'appuyait sur Gokû qui le soutenait d'un bras posé sur son ventre. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et Sanzô s'assit, grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur. Hakkai et Gojô qui les suivaient s'arrêtèrent à l'embrasure de la porte.

Hakkai – ça ira, Sanzô ?

Sanzô acquiesça sans rien dire. Hakkai regarda Gokû qui lui lança un sourire rassurant. Il était vrai que depuis que Gokû avait appris à se servir de son ki pour guérir, un peu de pression retombait de ses épaules. Hakkai sourit à son tour.

Hakkai – on va vous laisser alors. Bonne nuit ! Repose-toi bien Sanzô !

Ils sortirent de la chambre la refermant derrière eux. Gokû les laissa partir et s'assit à son tour à côté de Sanzô. Celui-ci tenait toujours son épaule. Elle n'était pas démise mais il avait été assez durement entaillé. Gokû avait tenté de cicatriser la plaie mais Sanzô portant toujours ses vêtements, cela n'avait pas été aisé. Il approcha une main vers l'épaule.

Gokû – je peux voir ?

Sanzô enleva sa main et Gokû repoussa la robe blanche du moine jusqu'à se qu'elle tombe à sa taille. Après quelques autres acrobaties pour éviter de toucher la blessure, il aida le blond à enlever son haut noir. La plaie était assez profonde. Gokû posa ses mains juste au-dessus et une douce lumière verte se mit à briller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzô. Ce dernier se décrispait peu à peu.

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un village un grand jour de marché et bien qu'ils n'aient que peu de courses à faire et au grand dam de Sanzô, ils avaient décidé de rester là pour la nuit. Hakkai, Gojô et lui avaient décidé de faire un tour. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les gens de cette ville, malgré leur apparente bonne humeur, avaient pour intention de les capturer et de les tuer.

Ils avaient en effet eu vent de ce groupe qui avait pour mission d'aller à l'Ouest et pour des raisons obscures le chef de ce village avait déclaré que Sanzô et son groupe n'avait aucune légitimité à faire cela. En effet, il considérait qu'ils étaient la cause des attaques de monstres et que la seule façon d'arrêter cela était d'éliminer le Sanzô ikkô.

Gokû, comme Hakkai et Gojô, n'avait eu que le temps de sentir une étrange odeur et puis tout était devenu noir. Il s'était réveillé plus tard derrière les barreaux d'une prison avec eux. Heureusement ils avaient pu s'échapper grâce au talent caché d'Hakkai pour ouvrir les serrures.

Il sentit une goutte d'eau se former sur son front en repensant à la scène. Même Gojô avait regardé bizarrement l'ancien youkai. Dieu seul savait comment Hakkai avait appris à faire ça. (2)

Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient parvenus à revenir dans le village à la recherche de Sanzô. Le cœur de Gokû avait failli s'arrêter quand il avait vu revenir blessé. Heureusement, ce n'était pas grave. Celui-ci avait été attiré par le chef dans un piège en lui demande son aide. Le moine s'était ensuite retrouvé enfermé dans une grotte au fond de la forêt et avait apparemment dû batailler ferme avec des monstres avant de pouvoir regagner le village. Là, tous les habitants étaient réunis autour d'eux mais aucun n'avait osé les attaquer en voyant Sanzô revenir.

Ils avaient pu ainsi repartir. Gokû repensa aux paroles de Sanzô en réponse à la question du chef alors qu'ils partaient.

_/Flash-back_

_Chef – pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Votre voyage vers l'Ouest est une provocation. C'est du pur égoïsme que de n'en faire qu'à votre tête._

_Sanzô – c'est la façon dont nous avons décidé de vivre/_

Leur adage depuis longtemps. Lui et les autres ne faisaient que vivre tel qu'ils l'entendaient. Gokû retint un soupir. Est-ce que c'était si dur de comprendre pour les autres qu'ils ne faisaient que se défendre des monstres ? Comme s'ils étaient responsables de la folie soudaine qui avait pris les youkais… enfin à part Gojô, Hakkai et lui. Ce fait était d'ailleurs étrange. Il n'y avait pas tellement réfléchi mais il avait surpris récemment une conversation entre Hakkai et Sanzô sur ça qu'il ne cessait de ressasser.

S'il était possible que l'un d'eux devienne fou ?

C'était peut-être possible, mais il préférait ne pas y songer. Etait-ce là la raison du comportement étrange de Sanzô ?

Il jeta un coup d'un œil à celui-ci. Le moine le fixait comme s'il lisait en lui. Le fait est que Sanzô disait souvent, enfin très souvent même, entendre en permanence sa voix, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il en était réellement. Il chassa ses pensées. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps le blond l'observait. Il sourit légèrement, un peu embarrassé.

Gokû – qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sanzô – ça ne te va pas

Gokû (surpris) – hein ?

Sanzô – tu réfléchis trop bakazaru.

Gokû cligna des yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Sanzô tourna la tête tant bien que mal pour regarder son épaule. Il tenta de faire un mouvement. Il grimaça très légèrement. Il était complètement courbaturé même si la plaie était totalement refermée à présent. En fait, il se sentait courbaturé de partout. De plus, il était recouvert de sang des pieds à la tête. Un peu de son sang, mais surtout de la pléiade de monstres qu'il avait dû combattre seul aujourd'hui. Il pesta silencieusement en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Gokû se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir déposer un léger baiser sur l'épaule endolorie puis il se leva.

Gokû – je reviens.

Il partit vers la salle de bain suivi du regard par le blond. Quelques secondes après, Sanzô entendit de l'eau couler. Le saru voulait certainement prendre une douche. Le moine se débarrassa totalement de sa robe ensanglantée, restant en jean et torse nu. Il chercha une cigarette et l'alluma. Il se massa le front mais c'était vain, la migraine semblait vouloir s'installer. Depuis que la déesse était venue les voir, ses maux de tête n'avaient cessé de se multiplier. De plus, les deux étrangers qu'ils avaient rencontrés lui avaient laissé une mauvaise sensation. Comme s'il était sûr de les revoir bientôt et dans de mauvaises circonstances.

Il rumina ses pensées un moment puis se rendit compte que Gokû n'était toujours pas revenu. Pourtant il n'entendait plus l'eau couler. Il se leva en maugréant contre ses courbatures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Gokû, torse nu comme lui.

Gokû (surpris et riant légèrement avec embarras) – j'allais justement te chercher !

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils) – me chercher ?

Gokû se décala un peu laissant Sanzô voir ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Sanzô haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme rougir. Le moine regarda devant lui. La salle de bain était plutôt faiblement éclairée, assez grande, une baignoire au fond. Celle-ci était pleine d'eau.

Il avait préparé un bain.

Sanzô lutta à son tour contre un rougissement même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Même s'ils étaient devenus intimes depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et avaient perdu une certaine timidité l'un envers l'autre, apprenant peu à peu leurs corps, ce genre d'attention et même de suggestion le rendait légèrement nerveux.

Gokû (incertain et à voix basse) – j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être… relaxant… et puis pour nettoyer tout ce sang… Sanzô ?

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir à côté d'eux. En effet, son visage, son cou, ses bras, ses épaules et surtout ses cheveux étaient recouverts de sang séché.

Sanzô ne dit rien mais s'avança à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et commença à retirer son pantalon. Gokû sourit légèrement et se déshabilla à son tour. Tandis qu'il terminait d'enlever ses vêtements, Sanzô entrait dans la baignoire. Gokû mis leurs vêtements de côté et après avoir pris une légère inspiration pour se calmer, rentra à son tour dans l'eau chaude, derrière Sanzô, glissant ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches du blond. Celui-ci pencha la tête en avant pour l'immerger et ainsi nettoyer ses cheveux salis par le sang qu'il avait versé plus tôt. Il en avait vraiment énormément.

Gokû – attends je vais t'aider.

Sanzô fut tenté de contester en grognant mécaniquement comme à son habitude qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul mais décida finalement de ne rien dire. Gokû commença à se savonner les mains, puis voyant qu'il restait silencieux, il commença avec hésitation puis avec plus d'assurance à glisser ses doigts savonneux dans la chevelure, caressant de temps à autre son front et son cou. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux de Sanzô se fermer au doux contact.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle et parfaitement immaculée. Sanzô finissait de nettoyer ses bras et son visage alors que Gokû avait lui aussi terminé de se laver ses propres cheveux et s'attardait maintenant à masser avec douceur le dos et les épaules du jeune homme devant lui, traçant avec délicatesse les muscles sous ses doigts. Sanzô semblait vraiment se relâcher. Gokû déposa un ou deux baisers sur la peau lisse et blanche de sa nuque mais s'arrêta là, se concentrant pour détendre le plus possible les muscles douloureux et noués sous ses doigts. De plus, il ne cessait de penser aux derniers événements. Le comportement étrange de Sanzô, le fait que seuls Hakkai, Gojô et lui ne soient pas atteints comme les autres monstres, le fait que Kanzeon soit venue récupérer Nataku, l'apparition des deux étranges Hazel et Gatô…

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé d'autres mots mais ce silence était confortable, même très agréable aux oreilles de Sanzô. Un long moment passa. Le massage lui faisait peu à peu perdre la réalité, leur auteur y étant pour beaucoup. Il fut même obligé à plusieurs reprises de lutter contre un gémissement involontaire sous les douces administrations de son compagnon.

Cependant… c'était peut-être _trop_ silencieux. Il rouvrit les yeux et tournant légèrement la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû derrière lui. Celui-ci semblait encore préoccupé, plongé dans ses pensées. Sanzô fronça les sourcils. Que lui soit préoccupé, c'était une chose, mais Gokû…

De sa main droite il agrippa par-dessus son épaule opposée la main du jeune youkai et l'attira vers le bas jusqu'à la poser sur son ventre. En même temps, il s'allongea en arrière sur le jeune homme, posant sa tête contre son torse. S'affolant légèrement, Gokû poussa un léger cri de surprise et agrippa par réflexe son autre bras autour de la taille du blond alors qu'il tombait en arrière, son dos rentrant en contact avec les contours plus frais de la baignoire. Sanzô retint un léger sourire en coin.

Gokû – Sanzô ?

Sanzô (d'une voix haute et claire) – arrête de réfléchir, tu vas claquer les quelques neurones qu'il te reste, bakazaru…

Gokû (clignant des yeux puis boudant légèrement avec une petite moue, vexé) – je ne suis pas un singe…

Sanzô tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil, semblant amusé.

Gokû cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois face au regard plongé dans le sien et détourna le regard en rougissant et boudant plus que jamais. Sanzô regarda à nouveau devant lui et apporta à ses lèvres la paume de la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne et il l'embrassa doucement et lentement avant de la reposer sur son torse. Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir un infime sourire qui passa _presque_ inaperçu aux yeux de Gokû qui étonné de son action avait ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur lui.

Sanzô – tu es vraiment un idiot de singe pourtant…

Il commencer à se retourner complètement, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, non sans laisser une main glisser sous l'eau sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Il la laissa avec douceur remonter progressivement le long de sa taille puis sur son torse jusqu'à se poser sur son cou. Il s'appuyait sur son bras récemment blessé, ignorant ses muscles endoloris qui le tiraillaient. Il approcha ses lèvres du cou du jeune homme, juste au-dessus de la surface de l'eau et y déposa quelques baisers avant de reprendre.

Sanzô - … un estomac sur pattes bruyant…

Son visage se rapprocha du sien, ses lèvres venant à présent frôler celles de Gokû.

Sanzô - … qui ne fait que se plaindre à longueur de journée

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec douceur et à voix basse. Gokû ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment refermés pour se retrouver plongé dans le regard de Sanzô, ses iris violets ornant ses pupilles noirs ébènes qui semblaient vouloir pénétrer en lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la proximité, du contact même de leurs corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Bien qu'ils aient plusieurs fois maintenant fait l'amour, ce contact entier peau contre peau lui semblait toujours nouveau. Un contact nécessaire, puissant, doux et tendre à la fois.

Il se rendit compte que la chaleur déjà gagné à son insu son bas-ventre et qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte, ni le seul à être dans cet état. Leurs yeux se fixaient avec intensité, semblant communiquer dans un langage secret. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent encore un moment, se rapprochant et s'évitant volontairement, comme si elles cherchaient à se tenter et à se provoquer, leurs yeux se fermant peu à peu. Finalement leurs bouches semblèrent abandonner leur douce bataille et bientôt s'envahissaient, s'attaquant avec douceur, telle une danse sans fin. Les bras de Gokû maintenaient avec un besoin presque désespéré leur contact, s'enroulant autour de la taille fine mais musclée du blond.

Peu après, ils n'arrivaient plus à penser, ne ressentant plus que les sensations de leurs corps se frottant et les baisers continuels de leurs bouches. Gokû avait agrippé avec douceur une main dans les cheveux du blond. Il inspira une bouffée d'air de surprise quand il sentit une main hésitante s'enrouler autour de lui dans son bas ventre. Il regarda quelque peu perdu et interrogateur vers le blond qui cherchait apparemment son regard pour un accord, quel qu'il soit. Gokû rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du blond pour toute réponse et l'embrassa avec une tendresse avide.

Peu après Sanzô commençait de douces caresses qui provoquèrent rapidement des gémissements chez le jeune youkai. Celui-ci tel un réflexe fit glisser à son tour une main entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à pouvoir infliger les mêmes caresses au blond. Surpris, Sanzô détacha momentanément ses lèvres des siennes, sa respiration devenant soudainement difficile contre son cou. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'épaule du jeune homme, touchant l'eau puis elles se redirigèrent peu à peu à force de baisers donnés à respiration rompue sur son cou. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux châtains, dégageant de ce fait les mèches rebelles recouvrant le diadème et, se redressant légèrement, reposa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Les réactions de l'autre les enflammèrent de plus en plus, leurs corps répondant à leurs touchers et leurs caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'y tiennent plus, laissant échapper tour à tour un cri étouffé contre la peau de l'autre.

Peu de temps après, respirant à nouveau normalement bien que leurs cœurs battent encore la chamade ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers doux et rassurants avant de quitter le bain dont l'eau était devenue de plus en plus froide.

Ils se séchèrent et revêtirent quelques vêtements légers pour la nuit, l'eau froide les ayant laissés légèrement frissonnants.

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient au lit, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, recherchant la chaleur première du bain et de leurs ébats, échangeant de temps à autre quelques tendres baisers et quelques sages caresses.

Une fois réchauffés, le sommeil commença à les gagner. Gokû, somnolant, s'attardait à caresser avec douceur de ses doigts l'épaule meurtrie du moine, glissant sur le bras parfaitement et élégamment dessiné.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer le laisser une fois de plus songeur. Ils se laissaient de plus en plus aller, s'abandonnant toujours un peu plus à l'autre. Mais quelque chose, une question le taraudait depuis longtemps. Sanzô avait certainement raison, il réfléchissait peut-être beaucoup trop ces temps-ci, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Cependant… Il leva les yeux vers le blond, cherchant dans son regard les réponses à ses questions qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Sanzô sembla ressentir cet air inquisiteur et ouvrit un œil.

Sanzô – quoi ?

Gokû – je me demandais pourquoi… tu détestes qu'on te touche...

Les yeux de Sanzô s'ouvrirent complètement et semblèrent se figer, ce qui affola un peu Gokû et le rendit un peu nerveux. Mais il savait que le blond avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Personne à par Gokû ne pouvait, ni n'avait pu laisser traîner ne serait-ce qu'une main sur son épaule pendant quelques secondes sans s'y faire déloger sèchement d'un regard noir. On pouvait presque ressentir le dégoût chez le moine à chaque contact se faisant envahissant. Gokû était même le seul selon ses souvenirs que le moine, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, ait volontairement touché et ait même, à de rares occasions, toléré le contact physique provenant de sa part.

Gokû ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts sur le bras du blond mais ne l'arrêta pas.

La question ne semblait pas anodine vu la réaction de Sanzô. Gokû regretta presque d'avoir posé la question jusqu'à ce que finalement, à sa grande surprise, il lui réponde.

Sanzô – la première personne que j'ai tuée…

Il prit une inspiration et s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre, parlant plus bas. Sa voix était calme et ne faiblissait pas mais il semblait cependant faire un effort pour parler.

Sanzô - quand mon maître a été tué, je suis parti à la recherche de ceux qui avaient fait ça… Je ne les ai pas retrouvés… Mais peu après, je suis tombé sur un groupe d'hommes, en pleine forêt…

Gokû ne quittait pas des yeux Sanzô. Celui-ci reprit.

Sanzô – quand je suis tombé sur ces hommes, l'un d'eux a voulu… il a tenté de… je l'ai tué. Les autres se sont enfuis en voyant mon arme. (3)

Gokû ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux durant tout ce temps. Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés mais il avait compris.

Sanzô regardait un point indéterminé au-dessus de la tête de Gokû mais ce dernier pouvait sentir qu'il l'observait tout de même, paradoxalement. Il se tut. Gokû releva la tête légèrement et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond. Il dégagea quelques mèches blondes qui avaient maintenant séché. Il murmura très bas quelques mots inaudibles tout en caressant ses cheveux. Les yeux de Sanzô se fermèrent à ces murmures.

Finalement, Gokû l'enserra de ses bras et retourna se blottir un peu plus dans ceux de Sanzô qui se refermèrent sur lui.

La nuit les enveloppa bientôt de son sommeil réparateur. (4)

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

_Le lendemain matin._

Hazel et Gatô étaient encore dans leur chambre. Gatô ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le paysage, respirant l'air frais. Il faisait beau dehors, le jour se levait à peine. Il se retourna. Hazel était en train de se coiffer.

Gatô – j'imagine que le fait qu'on soit dans la même auberge qu'eux n'est pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas Hazel ?

Hazel (se retournant vers lui en souriant) – bien sûr que non ! Après tout notre cible se trouve parmi eux… Il est essentiel qu'on les suive à la trace.

Gatô ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Hazel mit son éternel chapeau. Son sourire ne le quitta pas.

Hazel – allons à leur rencontre… Je suis sûr qu'on leur a manqué.

Il sortit de la pièce, Gatô le suivit. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient là.

Le groupe de Sanzô était attablé autour du petit déjeuner ponctué à grand renfort de balles adaptées au calibre du Smith & Wesson qui venait de résonner dans la petite auberge.

Sanzô (une énorme veine apparente) – vous l'ouvrez encore UNE fois et je vous fais la peau, c'est CLAIR?

Sanzô se rassit, toujours énervé. Gokû sembla vouloir protester en criant à l'injustice mais apparemment il avait sous-estimé la mauvaise humeur matinale de Sanzô car plusieurs coups de baffeur vinrent à leur tour s'abattre sur son crâne et sur celui de Gojô, ce dernier étant outré de subir le même sort que le singe. Gokû et Gojô peu rassurés par le regard noir du moine entamèrent alors d'un accord tacite un cessez-le-feu provisoire. Hakkai riait de bonne humeur.

Hazel regarda la scène avec étonnement, son regard se figeant alors pensivement sur un membre en particulier du Sanzô ikkou.

Il serra les poings et s'avança ensuite vers eux en souriant.

_A suivre…_

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

**Voilà ! J'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer (et puis ça ferait un roman plus long que la fic…), alors je préfère me taire XD. Des spoilers sont un peu disséminés à droite et à gauche, avec mon histoire à moi camouflant plus ou moins le tout. Vous aurez remarqué que Gokû devient de plus en plus mature. Enormes spoilers à venir pour le prochain chapitre, soyez prévenus ! Vous découvrirez peu à peu plus de choses sur Hazel et Gatô, promis ! Pour les fans de 585, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les oublie pas du tout, même s'il est vrai que pour ce chapitre je les ai négligés. Ca ne va pas durer… Angst au prochain chapitre, les gros 'problèmes' vont enfin réellement commencer... surtout pour notre p'tit couple favori… Je compte aussi développer beaucoup plus les persos de Ririn et Nataku. **

**Une p'tite review ? – chibi eyes – **

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

(1) petite réflexion sur Hazel… je ne pense pas du tout avoir son véritable caractère en main… du fait que je n'ai que peu d'informations sur lui. Mais je fais du mieux que je peux ;-)

(2) cette histoire se trouve dans reload, bien que ma version diffère un peu de l'originale. J'ai voulu faire l'après de ce passage de reload tel que je le voyais. Cependant, ce détail concernant Hakkai est véridique XD Sauf que c'est encore plus hilarant dans le manga bien sûr ! Sacré Hakkai… XD

(3) passage rectifié grâce à yatsuko, en effet, Sanzô n'a pas été attaqué par des youkais mais des humains, ce qui je trouve est en un sens plus dramatique/choquant, vous trouvez pas ?

(4) je voulais en arriver là par rapport aux chapitres de Burial… C'est un peu quand Sanzô n'était pas encore le Sanzô d'aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que c'est sa face cachée, les véritables points faibles de sa personnalité, hors du fait même de la mort de Kômyô. Bref, ça lui donne un côté encore plus kawaii qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il m'apparaissait impératif que Gokû en sache plus sur ce Sanzô là.


	3. Couleur rouge sang

**Me revoilà pour la suite ! Pardon, pardon, pardon pour avoir mis autant de temps ! Les vacances n'aident pas à l'écriture dans mon cas lol. Je vous préviens que dans ce chapitre d'énormes spoilers arrivent. Et la principale scène que vous reconnaîtrez est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya. C'est une pièce centrale pour Reload et je me devais de la reprendre. Désolée si ça fait un peu beaucoup plagiat. Mon idée dans cette suite de fic était d'en arriver à cette scène pour pouvoir ensuite dériver de l'histoire principale. Gomen ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. ;-)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me touche vraiment !**

**En avant pour la fic !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 3 : Couleur rouge sang.**

_Sur Terre, au château de Gyumao,_

Dokugakuji, Kougaiji et Yaone discutaient. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, légèrement inquiète puis regarda à nouveau Kougaiji.

Yaone – Nataku va donc rester avec nous ?

Kougaiji regarda à son tour sur le côté. Un 'crac', tel un bruit d'os écrasé se fit entendre. Puis il se retourna vers elle.

Kougaiji – Oui, la déesse m'a assuré qu'elle voulait nous aider à trouver les sutras. Elle nous confie Nataku pour nous aider à les rechercher.

Dokugakuji – Mais est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

Kougaiji baissa les yeux, réfléchissant intensément.

Kougaiji – Peu importe si elle a quelque chose dans la tête, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver ces sutras.

A ce moment, un énorme « POUF ! » se fit entendre. Les trois se retournèrent vers le bruit. Des gouttes d'eau apparurent sur leurs fronts.

Dokugakuji – On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose non ?

Yaone (hésitante) – Ririn san…

Kougaiji (haussant un peu la voix) – Ririn, lâche-le un peu !

Ririn (tournant la tête vers eux) – Eh ?

Dokugakuji (souriant) – Je crois qu'il étouffe là.

Ririn se redressa et regarda à nouveau Nataku. Elle ouvrit innocemment les yeux en grand. Celui-ci allongé par terre semblait totalement dans les vapes.

En effet, dès que Kougaiji était entré dans la pièce avec Nataku, Ririn n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser de grands cris de joie et de le serrer dans ses bras, surprenant légèrement le dieu. Depuis lors elle ne l'avait pas lâché, le serrant toujours un peu plus, son élan enthousiaste les ayant même fait tomber à terre alors que le jeune homme commençait à tomber dans les pommes sous son étreinte.

Ririn sourit et tira légèrement la langue en signe de repentance et se releva. Elle se pencha un peu pour vérifier que Nataku, toujours évanoui, respirait encore et se mit à toucher répétitivement du bout du doigt une de ses joues pour le faire réagir.

Dokugakuji se retourna vers Kougaiji et Yaone. De grosses gouttes d'eau ornaient leurs têtes.

Dokugakuji – Vous pensez que c'est sage de garder Nataku ?

Kougaiji (le regardant) – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On ne devrait pas avoir de mal à le cacher ici.

Dokugakuji (souriant et parlant avec embarras) – Non… disons que je me demande plutôt s'il pourra survivre aux assauts de Ririn.

Yaone contint quelques éclats de rire alors que Kougaiji désespéré se passait une main sur le visage.

Dokugakuji (redevenant sérieux) – Seulement… avec Nî et la reine Gyokumen… Nataku court peut-être un risque à rester avec nous.

Kougaiji (réfléchissant) – C'est un risque à prendre

Il serra les poings. Il devait retrouver tous les sutras au plus vite s'il voulait sauver sa mère. Nataku serait une aide précieuse. Il leva les yeux vers Ririn qui accroupie parlait avec Nataku qui s'était redressé. Ils souriaient tout deux en parlant. Kougaiji regarda ensuite Dokugakuji et Yaone.

Pour protéger les personnes qu'il aimait il devait prendre des risques.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre, vers l'ouest,_

Six personnes et un dragon blanc marchaient (et volait) sur le petit chemin rupestre en pleine forêt. Selon Hazel, c'était un raccourci pour aller jusqu'au prochain village. Seulement, aucune voiture ne pouvait y passer. Ils étaient donc obligés d'y aller à pied.

Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Ce type semblait cacher quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ni pourquoi, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Ils avaient tous pris leur petit déjeuner ensemble, et puis, allant dans la même direction et Hazel semblant connaître la route, ils avaient décidé au grand dam de Sanzô de partir avec eux.

Goku discutait avec grand intérêt avec Gato. Il était clairement impressionné par le géant fait de muscles. Gokû avait en effet toujours été intéressé par le combat et la force de ses adversaires. Kougaiji en était l'exemple parfait. Sanzô soupira. Ce singe était vraiment irrécupérable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hazel et Hakkai. Plus que le grand type peu bavard, voir ces deux types parler et surtout _sourire_ ou même _rire _ensemble était tout simplement effrayant. Et il ne semblait pas être le seul à penser ainsi. Gojô et Gokû semblaient avoir des frissons leur parcourir le corps à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Le pire était que ce Hazel avait un humour bizarre, un peu paillard. Bref, un mélange à vous donner des sueurs froides entre Hakkai et Gojô. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se méfie de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Hazel le remarqua et lui sourit étrangement en retour, ce qui crispa nettement le moine.

Hakkai (souriant) – Alors comme ça vous avez la même destination que nous ?

Hazel (souriant) – Oui c'est cela. La source du problème s'y trouve, non ? (souriant un peu plus) Et puis n'est-ce pas un charmant voyage à faire ? Très amusant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Hakkai (souriant) – A qui le dites vous !

Hakkai et Hazel se mirent à rire. Des gouttes d'eau vinrent se former sur les fronts des 3 autres, peu rassurés. Gato lui ne réagit pas, regardant seulement d'un air impassible chacun.

Sanzô – 'Tch' je ne dirais pas ça quand on voit avec quels idiots on voyage…

Gokû et Gojô – Hey !

Sanzô (haussant un sourcil, narquois) – on se sent visés ?

Ils se chamaillèrent un peu et cela finit comme toujours par quelques coups de baffeurs bien retentissants. Le calme s'installa après durant quelques minutes durant lesquelles Hazel se mit à observer les 4 membres du Sanzô ikkô, semblant s'étonner à chacune de leurs 'joyeuses' disputes.

Soudainement, Sanzô placé à l'arrière du groupe trébucha légèrement sur une racine d'arbre. Sanzô pesta à voix basse avec énervement et grimaça. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé par le bras avant qu'il ne tombe. C'était Gokû. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air amusé. Sanzô lui jeta un regard légèrement noir et hmpffa, ce qui n'amusa que plus le jeune homme. La main de Gokû glissa sur son bras jusqu'à atteindre celle du moine, celle-ci se refermant très brièvement sur elle avant de la lâcher, agissant comme si de rien n'était. Ils se remirent à marcher.

Seulement quand Sanzô leva la tête, ses yeux tombèrent sur Hazel. Ce dernier lui sourit et détourna ensuite la tête pour regarder devant lui.

Sanzô fronça les sourcils. Ce Hazel ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Gokû continuait à observait le blond, étudiant les traits crispés de son visage. Il suivit son regard et comprit. Restés à l'arrière, ils se mirent à murmurer.

Gokû – Tu ne leur fais pas confiance

Sanzo (soupirant, agacé) – Je devrais ?

Gokû (se grattant la tête) – C'est vrai que Hazel est un peu bizarre…

Sanzô tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil en le fixant. Gokû laissa échapper un rire discret.

Gokû – D'accord, il est très bizarre. Mais Gato…

Sanzo (le coupant) - … est mort.

Hazel leur avait révélé cela en plein milieu d'une conversation sans importance, en plein milieu de leur petit déjeuner, laissant les 4 compagnons figés. En effet, Hazel avait aussi ressuscité Gato par le passé et depuis lors, il était son fidèle serviteur. Cependant, son cas était un peu particulier. Il n'était pas tout à fait 'vivant'. Il ressemblait plus à présent à une marionnette à laquelle on aurait insufflé la vie par magie.

Gokû soupira, abdiquant.

Gokû – Ok, ils ne sont pas tout à fait normaux mais ils ont l'air sympa, non ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas. Ils continuaient à marcher silencieusement côte à côte à l'arrière du petit groupe.

Gokû – Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. On dirait que ça te fait peur.

Gokû leva les yeux vers lui. Sanzô fit de même.

Gokû – Ca a un rapport avec ce que t'as dit Kanzeon ?

Là, Sanzô fut réellement surpris. En fait, le singe n'en finissait pas de le surprendre. Il mûrissait à vu d'œil que cela en était effrayant. Un peu de son étonnement dut transparaître car Gokû fronça les sourcils.

Gokû – Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Sanzô mit quelques secondes à se reprendre.

Sanzô – Rien, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Gokû attrapa son bras et le serra légèrement, se rapprochant un peu alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

Gokû – Ca en a pour moi si ça te préoccupe autant.

Sanzô ne répondit rien pendant un moment puis murmura à nouveau.

Sanzô – Promets moi juste d'être prudent.

Il ne l'avait pas regardé et avait parlé d'une voix normale mais Gokû pouvait sentir toute l'angoisse et l'affection dissimulée.

Avant de lui lâcher le bras, Gokû s'étira légèrement sur ses pieds pour pouvoir effleurer de ses lèvres l'oreille du moine.

Gokû – Seulement si tu fais de même, Sanzô.

Il avait prononcé son nom avec douceur, lentement, d'un manière qui donna des frissons au moine. Le jeune homme se recula ensuite et lui sourit avec espièglerie. Sanzô le regarda un bref moment avant de s'intéresser à la route devant lui. Il esquissa le plus léger des sourires pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qui rassura Gokû.

Seulement… il savait à présent que Kanzeon avait mis en garde Sanzô au sujet d'une menace imminente. Gokû secoua la tête.

_/ Quel que soit cette menace, on n'aura aucun mal à la surmonter/_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un peu plus loin, Hazel les observaient du coin de l'œil. Il continuait néanmoins à discuter avec Hakkai. Sanzô et Gokû étaient assez éloignés pour ne pas entendre le contenu de leur conversation. Il se décida à lancer le sujet.

Hazel – Ces deux-là sont ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Hakkai et Gojô écarquillèrent les yeux.

Hakkai (embarrassé) – Pardon ?

Hazel (souriant) – C'est plutôt évident à les voir, non ? Le moine et ce petit singe.

Hakkai et Gojô rirent avec embarras.

Gojô (une goutte d'eau sur son front) -_ /si Sanzô entendait ça, ce type aurait déjà un trou d'aération en pleine tête/_

Hazel (souriant un peu plus) – C'est comme vous, c'est plutôt visible.

Là, le rire d'Hakkai se figea et la mâchoire de Gojô manqua de se décrocher.

Hazel se mit à rire puis Hakkai fit de même. Des sueurs froides parcoururent le dos de Gojô. Gato semblait quant à lui impassible.

Hakkai – Ca se voit tellement ?

Gojô – Hakkai !

Hazel (levant le bras en laissant tomber sa main) – Mais nan voyons donc… Et puis ça ne pose pas de problèmes ! Voyez, moi et Gat…

Gojô – STOP !

Tous le regardèrent, étonnés de sa réaction.

Gojô – Pitié je ne veux pas savoir.

Hazel le regarda, cligna des yeux puis se mit à rire.

Hazel – Vraiment ? Dommage, vous auriez pu apprendre deux ou trois trucs.

Sur ce, il se remit à marcher, les laissant un peu en arrière. Gojô le regarda faire les yeux pétrifiés. Hakkai se mit à pouffer.

Gojô (le regardant d'un air accusateur et murmurant) – Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Ce type est effrayant, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait avec son colosse mort-vivant.

Hakkai - Tu n'as pas tort, mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête.

Hakkai se remit à rire et continua à marcher.

Gojô – Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? Hey !

Gojô le rattrapa et ils continuèrent à marcher vers la prochaine ville.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivaient dans une petite ville et après avoir réservé des chambres, les autres partirent faire des courses alors que Hazel et Sanzô restaient à siroter du thé dans le bar de l'hôtel. Ils parlaient de choses anodines, un peu sur leurs gardes quand Hazel se lança.

Hazel (souriant) – Vous vous entendez bien avec eux n'est-ce pas ?

Sanzô releva la tête de son journal. Le sourire constant d'Hazel ne le trompait pas. Il se remit à lire son journal.

Sanzô – Ce ne sont que des bakas !

Hazel – Mais vous vous entendez bien… Ca ne vous dérange pas que ça soit des youkais ? Après tout ils pourraient se retourner contre vous un jour. C'est une idée étrange de prendre des monstres pour compagnons dans un périple tel que celui-ci, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sanzô releva cette fois-ci définitivement les yeux. Bien que Hazel souriait toujours, il y avait dans ses yeux comme de la provocation.

Sanzô (méfiant) – Je ne les ai pas choisis. On me les a imposés. Et puis le fait que ça soit des monstres m'importe peu. Il y a des hommes qui sont bien pires.

Hazel le regarda impassible et pensif. Son sourire le quitta.

Hazel – Vous croyez vraiment ? Je pense au contraire qu'ils sont pires que les humains.

Sanzô – C'est pour ça que vous prenez leurs âmes pour ressusciter des êtres humains ?

Hazel ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire à nouveau.

Hazel – Si vous mourriez et que vous aviez la possibilité de revenir à la vie, ne le feriez vous pas ?

Sanzô se tut. En vérité, il ne savait quoi répondre à ça.

Hazel – Et puis… que vaut la vie d'un de ces monstres comparée à la vie d'un être humain ?

Sanzô le fixa. Hazel avait perdu à nouveau son sourire. Son regard était un peu dur mais il semblait aussi réfléchir intensément.

A ce moment là, les autres entrèrent dans le bar et tout se déroula normalement jusqu'au dîner qu'ils prirent tous ensemble.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis terrestre,_

Kanzeon appuyée sur un des accoudoirs de son siège regardait Jirôshin qui était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Kanzeon – Jirôshin, respire, veux-tu ?

Jirôshin – Mais Kanzeon sama ! Nataku n'y survivra pas très longtemps !

Kanzeon (haussant un sourcil et souriant en coin) - Elle l'aime bien c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame…

Jirôshin (une énorme goutte sur son front) - Elle _l'aime bien_ ? Elle a manqué de l'étouffer plusieurs fois en moins de quelques heures ! Qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle ne l'aimait pas du tout ! (marmonnant) Cette Ririn est plus dangereuse que son père Gyumaô et tous ses monstres réunis.

Kanzeon (d'un air nonchalant) – Bah ils s'entendent bien, c'est l'essentiel… Ils se débrouilleront bien pour trouver les sutras, et puis… (d'un air étrange) pour l'instant il est plus intéressant de voir ce qu'il va se passer pour Sanzô et les autres.

Jirôshin (inquiet) – Comment ça ?

Kanzeon (énigmatique et sérieuse) – Ils ne risquent pas d'oublier cette nuit de si tôt… s'ils y survivent…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au château de Gyumaô, _

Nî se tenait prêt. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Rien ne pourrait empêcher son plan de fonctionner.

Il sourit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Vers l'Ouest,_

Le repas était terminé depuis belle lurette et Sanzô avait enfin pu s'éclipser, sortant de l'auberge par une petite porte par derrière qui donnait sur quelques rues désertes. Le blond s'appuya contre le mur, pas loin de la porte. Il alluma une cigarette et en inspira une bouffée qu'il rejeta lentement, observant les volutes de la fumée se dissoudre dans l'air étouffant du soir naissant.

Il avait enfin réussi à échapper aux autres. Déjà qu'il était assez difficile de supporter les 3 autres, il fallait à présent supporter deux énergumènes de plus ?

D'ailleurs, ces deux types ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Surtout Hazel. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Comme si ce type n'était pas là par hasard.

Quelques minutes passèrent et il finit par écraser son mégot, toujours pensif. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Gokû apparut.

Gokû – Ah ! Tu étais là ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

Sanzô (grognon) – Où voulais-tu que je sois ? Vous foutez un de ces bordels à l'intérieur, pas moyen d'être tranquille…

Gokû (cligna des yeux et sourit) – Gomen !

Il s'approcha de Sanzô et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond, il l'embrassa dans le cou. D'une main passée dans les cheveux châtains et baissant légèrement la tête, les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme.

Quelques instants après, ils se tenaient silencieusement dans les bras, leurs visages se touchant, s'effleurant avec douceur. Ils pouvaient à présent entendre les chants des insectes nocturnes qui commencer à s'élever.

Soudainement, Sanzô posa la question qui le hantait depuis sa conversation avec Hazel.

Sanzô – Gokû… simple hypothèse… si tu mourrais, est-ce que tu voudrais revenir à la vie, par quelque moyen que ce soit ?

Gokû leva les yeux vers les siens, un peu étonné par la question puis sourit.

Gokû – Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je meure et ça n'est pas près d'arriver…

A ce moment-là il déposa un court baiser au coin de sa bouche avant de poursuivre.

Gokû – Mais si ça devait arriver… j'imagine que quoi qu'il se passe tout irait bien. Vois, tu as bien été réincarné non ?

Sanzô pensa à ce dont il faisait allusion. Konzen. Depuis que Gokû se rappelait de son passé, il leur était souvent arrivé d'en discuter. Gokû lui avait raconté diverses anecdotes qui ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. Seulement… si Gokû s'en souvenait, ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Même s'il en savait plus sur Konzen à présent, il ne se rappelait pas de cette vie passée.

Sanzô – Ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être ressuscité.

Gokû – Peut-être, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je suis sûr que cette fois-ci tout ira bien.

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots. Sanzô savait ces mots n'étaient pas dénués de sens, loin de là. Cette fois-là référait directement à la mort de Konzen et des autres qu'il se rappelait à présent.

Gokû sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien, plongeant un peu plus ses yeux dans ceux du moine, ses yeux scintillants.

Gokû – De toute façon, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Je compte bien ne pas mourir avant très longtemps.

Sanzô (appuyant son front contre le sien et murmurant) - T'as intérêt, bakazaru…

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux. Sanzô étudiait attentivement les traits du jeune homme, celui-ci faisant de même. Chacun pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'autre si familière à présent et qui leur apparaissait nécessaire, fondamentale pour vivre.

Enfin, l'espace entre leurs lèvres se réduit jusqu'à disparaître, s'embrassant légèrement de doux et courts baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approfondissent, leurs langues se caressant avec toujours plus d'envie. Une des mains de Sanzô s'attardait sur la mâchoire du jeune homme tandis qu'une des mains Gokû s'était peu à peu infiltrée dans la chevelure blonde et faiblement parfumée d'une odeur agréable aux sens de Gokû. De faibles gémissements leurs échappèrent bientôt, venant disparaître dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés dans la nuit qui tombait.

C'est alors qu'un bruit énorme se fit entendre, les stoppant net et les faisant tout deux légèrement reculer. Sanzô haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, fixant le ventre du jeune youkai.

Gokû (relevant la tête, embarrassé) – Ah ! Je crois que j'ai encore faim.

Sanzô (une goutte d'eau sur le front) – On vient juste de sortir de table je te signale et puis il se fait tard, on devrait aller se coucher.

Gokû (boudant) – Mais Sanzô… harahetta !

Sanzô détourna la tête pour ne pas succomber aux yeux dorés situés à quelques centimètres seulement des siens. Il croisa les bras.

Sanzô – Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Gokû pencha la tête en cherchant son regard, s'accrochant à la taille de son aîné de ses deux mains.

Gokû (d'un air faussement innocent) – De quelle façon ?

Sanzô détourna un peu plus la tête, bien décidé à ne pas céder. Mais finalement, il murmura un 'bakazaru' en signe de défaite et se tourna vers lui.

Sanzô – D'accord. Mais je te préviens, on ne restera pas longtemps dans le restaurant. On doit partir tôt demain matin.

Gokû sauta de joie et l'embrassa sur la joue en l'entourant autour du cou de ses bras. Une fois libéré, Sanzô se retourna et commença à se dirigea vers la porte pour rentrer dans l'auberge. Il esquissa un sourire en écoutant Gokû déblatérer une liste des plats qu'il voulait prendre quand soudain…

Gokû (tournant la tête pour regarder derrière lui) – Eh ?

Splash.

Sanzô fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir Gokû qui marchait juste derrière lui.

Sanzô – qu'est-ce qu'…

Sanzô s'arrêta net.

Du sang. Partout.

Le sang de Gokû.

Gokû était blessé, sévèrement blessé. Le jeune youkai était encore debout mais semblait pourtant déjà être tombé dans l'inconscience. Il tomba à terre.

Sanzô sous le choc n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement, ses yeux exorbités fixant avec horreur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Gokû toussa violemment en crachant du sang, ce qui eut le don de tirer le moine de sa stupeur. Il se baissa immédiatement et attira vers lui le corps inanimé de Gokû, l'agrippant désespérément d'une main. En même temps il dégaina son arme et la brandit devant lui, ses yeux cherchant celui qui avait osé attaquer son Gokû.

Rien. Il ne sentait absolument rien. Aucune présence. Ni humaine, ni démoniaque. Personne.

Il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur Gokû.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a fort longtemps, quand Kômyô était encore en vie. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un alors qui…

A ce moment-là, Hakkai et Gojô arrivèrent non pas par la porte mais par une des petites rues désertes, voyant seulement Sanzô accroupi par terre, immobile, penché sur quelque chose.

Hakkai – Ah ! Tu es là ! On se demandait où tu étais.

Gojô – Tu sais où est le singe ? On ne l'a vu nulle part.

Hakkai remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils s'approchèrent encore et ils devinèrent la présence de Gokû, allongé.

Hakkai (fronçant les sourcils) – Sanzô ? Gokû ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Soudain Hakkai écarquilla les yeux en voyant la mare de sang dans laquelle baignait Gokû. Gojô fit de même.

Hakkai et Gojô (affolés) – Gokû !

Tous deux se précipitèrent sur eux et s'accroupirent à côté. Hakkai regarda Sanzô. Celui-ci semblait être en état de choc, agrippé sur Gokû, ses yeux rivés sur lui, complètement immobile.

Gojô – Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hakkai – Sanzô ? Tu m'entends ? Lâche Gokû ! Il faut que je referme ses plaies.

Sanzô ne semblait pas réagir. Hakkai se crispa. Il devait agir vite.

Hakkai – Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Hakkai gifla alors avec force le blond qui sembla sortir de sa stupeur. Sanzô le regarda, complètement hagard. Hakkai reprit, sa voix grave et sérieuse.

Hakkai – Sanzô s'il te plaît lâche Gokû pour que je puisse refermer ses plaies.

Sanzô ne dit rien et se leva finalement, les regardant faire. Il était encore visiblement sous le choc. Gojô et Hakkai se précipitèrent sur Gokû. Hakkai déchira son haut pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses plaies qui saignaient abondamment. Il demanda à Gojô de l'aider. Les deux hommes étaient paniqués et tentaient tant bien que mal de rester calme pour pouvoir arrêter le sang qui n'arrêtait pas de couler, en vain. Les blessures étaient bien trop importantes.

Gojô – T'as pas intérêt à mourir, saru ! Je te l'interdis !

A ce moment-là, Gokû toujours inconscient toussa et cracha une bonne quantité de sang. Les yeux de Sanzô s'écarquillèrent. Il était en sueur, dans un état second.

Il se retourna et commença à partir.

Gojô – Où vas-tu à un moment pareil ?

Sanzô ne le regarda pas, se contenta de tourner à peine la tête. Son regard était celui d'un homme en furie.

Sanzô – Je vais tuer ce connard.

Il se mit alors à partir en courant.

Gojô (hurlant) – Qui ? Oï Sanzô ! Et Gokû ? Reviens enfoiré !

Hakkai (se redressant) – Laisse-le partir, il n'y a plus rien à faire de toute façon

Gojô écarquilla les yeux.

Gojô (hurlant) – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je refuse de laisser Gokû mourir ! (sa voix faiblit un peu) Pas comme ça, non pas comme ça… (prenant Hakkai par le col) Il faut continuer !

Hakkai – Je ne peux plus rien faire !

Gojô (s'énervant) – Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'abandonnes toi aussi ?

Hakkai (détachant les mains de Gojô de son col et les serrant légèrement avant de les relâcher) – Non, mais je ne peux plus rien faire malheureusement, mes pouvoirs sont insuffisants.

Gojô se prit la tête dans les mains.

Hakkai – Cependant, il reste un espoir…

Gojô releva la tête.

Hakkai – Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Gokû a été gravement blessé ?

Gojô – Contre Ritôten ? Oui et alors ? **(1)**

Hakkai – Ritôten lui avait ensuite enlevé son limitateur de force. Seiten Taisei avait pu alors se régénérer et guérir toutes ses blessures.

Gojô écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que Hakkai voulait dire.

Gojô – Tu penses que ça marcherait ?

Le demi-youkai regarda autour d'eux. Beaucoup de badauds commençaient à arriver en attendant leurs cris.

Gojô – Mais libérer Seiten Taisei ici… c'est pas un peu risqué ?

Hakkai – C'est un risque à prendre si on veut sauver Gokû.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Leur décision était prise. Hakkai se pencha et ôta la couronne dorée de Gokû. Celui-ci se transforma mais resta à terre. Ils se penchèrent vers lui, anxieux.

Soudain, plus rapide que l'éclair, Seiten Taisei avait disparu. Ils levèrent la tête, le cherchant des yeux.

Celui-ci était sur un toit. Telle une bête blessée, il les regardait avec rage, la mâchoire crispée et le souffle court. Il était dans un sal état, comme Gokû. Il se redressa et le visage tourné vers le ciel poussa un hurlement inhumain qui sembla déchirer les cieux.

A ce moment-là, de l'énergie matérialisée sembla sortir de la terre et se précipita vers lui, pénétrant dans son corps de toutes parts. Une lumière vive le baigna pendant quelques secondes. Un instant après, il n'avait plus une égratignure sur lui.

Hakkai et Gojô, tout comme les badauds qui passaient par là regardaient la scène, complètement hébétés. Gojô parvint enfin à parler.

Gojô – Et maintenant ? Comment on l'arrête ?

D'ordinaire dans ces cas-là, Sanzô se révélait utile pour maîtriser Seiten Taisei et faire retrouver à Gokû son apparence normale. Mais là, le lâche était parti on ne sait où au moment où on avait le plus besoin de lui. Gojô serra les dents.

Hakkai n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Seiten Taisei se dirigeait déjà vers des passants qui s'étaient arrêtés là pour voir le spectacle.

Hakkai – Gokû non !

A ce moment-là un coup de feu retentit dans l'air, gagnant l'attention de Seiten Taisei qui stoppa net son attaque. Gojô et Hakkai se retournèrent.

Ce n'était pas Sanzô mais Hazel et Gato. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à tirer à nouveau, visant cette fois-ci Seiten en pleine tête. Hakkai affolé hurla.

Hakkai – NON ! Ne faites pas ça c'est Gok…

Gato tira. Seiten Taisei recula de plusieurs mètres sous le regard horrifié de Gojô et Hakkai.

Mais le monstre releva la tête. Il avait arrêté la balle entre ses dents. Tous semblaient sous le choc devant la scène.

Hazel semblait étonné au plus au point.

C'est alors que le monstre se redressa. Sur son ventre, d'étranges inscriptions que jamais Gokû n'avait eu étaient apparues et au-dessus de lui, un tourbillon de nuages menaçants se formait à présent.

Tous étaient médusés.

Hazel (murmurant) – personne ne m'avait prévu. Ce n'est pas un monstre ordinaire… on dirait plutôt un… dieu.

Gato le regarda brièvement avant de reposer ses yeux sur Seiten Taisei.

Hakkai prit une décision et porta sa main à son oreille où brillaient ses limitateurs.

Hakkai – Gojô, je compte sur toi pour m'empêcher d'aller trop loin

Gojô (affolé) – Tu ne comptes pas…

Hakkai (souriant pour s'excuser) – Gomen ! Mais je ne vois que cette solution.

Il enleva donc ses limitateurs. Gojô ne dit rien. Après tout, il savait que seul Hakkai avait la puissance nécessaire pour combattre Gokû. Il serra un peu plus les dents. Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Où était ce foutu bonze ?

Gojô regarda Hakkai dans sa forme entière de monstre. Il était magnifique. Effrayant par sa force diabolique mais magnifique. Gojô serra ses poings. Il fallait que ça marche.

Hakkai s'approcha de la créature. Celle-ci le regardait faire.

Hakkai – Gokû, arrête ça. Sinon c'est toi qui en seras blessé.

Seiten Taisei ne sembla pas réagir à ces mots. Hakkai serra les dents. Sous le regard encore plus médusé si ce n'était possible d'Hazel, Gato et des badauds, un combat de titans commença. Et étonnamment, Hakkai arrivait parfaitement à tenir tête à Seiten Taisei. Ils se donnaient coup sur coup, Hakkai parvenant même à avoir l'avantage.

Autour d'eux, ou plutôt au-dessus de Seiten Taisei, les nuages et les éclairs se formaient. L'air était électrique. Tous les regardaient se battre, médusés. La pluie se mit à tomber avec fracas.

Soudain Hakkai sembla prendre l'avantage et envoya un Seiten Taisei blessé au tapis. Gojô observait Hakkai. Celui-ci au fur et à mesure qu'il se battait semblait perdre le contrôle sur lui-même. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à se jeter sur Seiten inconscient pour l'asséner de coups. Gojô intervint en se plaçant derrière Hakkai, lui bloquant les bras.

Gojô – Arrête ! Ca suffit ! C'est Gokû ne l'oublie pas !

Hakkai fou de rage dans sa forme de youkai allait se retourner et frapper Gojô quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il sembla alors se calmer et regagner ses esprits.

Hakkai – Gojô ? Qu'est-ce qu…

Gojô passa une main sur la joue d'Hakkai.

Gojô – Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est terminé. Il faut juste que Gokû reprenne sa forme normale et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Seiten Taisei avait regagné ses esprits et pris par surprise Hakkai qui sérieusement blessé fut éjecté au tapis, arraché littéralement des bras de Gojô.

Gojô – HAKKAI !

C'est alors qu'une chose imprévue se passa. Des lianes sur le sol similaires à celles produites par Hakkai parcoururent le sol jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de Seiten Taisei. Gojô détourna brusquement la tête pour en voir l'auteur. Il s'agissait de Gatô.

Gokû poussa un long cri. Il reprenait sa forme normale. Sa couronne était à nouveau autour de sa tête. Ses vêtements à cause de l'attaque mystérieuse et la bataille acharnée avec Hakkai étaient quasiment réduits à néant. Il s'écroula au sol… face à Sanzô qui était de retour, en sueur, appuyé d'une main sur un mur, les yeux exorbités.

La pluie venait de s'arrêter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après l'attaque qui avait laissé Gokû comme mort, l'esprit de Sanzô s'était embrouillé. Complètement embrouillé. Il était alors devenu comme fou. Il n'avait pas vu celui qui les avait attaqués, celui qui avait osé attaquer Gokû sous ses yeux sans se montrer. Celui qui semblait surgir du passé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Comme Kanzeon l'avait annoncé, il s'en était pris à Gokû, à lui seul… Sans aucun doute pour le blesser lui, Genjô Sanzô, dans sa faiblesse, dans son cœur qu'il avait osé rouvrir pour quelqu'un.

Fou de rage, il était parti à la recherche de cet individu à travers les rues désertes de la ville, criant des menaces à cet attaquant invisible tel un fou qui n'a plus toute sa raison… jusqu'à ce que la pluie tombe et qu'il ne ressente une énergie, unique, qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne. Gokû. Il était donc vivant. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Non pas grâce à lui.

Lui qui s'était montré lâche et faible, une fois de plus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô s'était rapproché de Gokû allongé sur le sol. Son cœur se calmait peu à peu jusqu'à aller de paire avec son visage inexpressif, si ce n'était exténué par les émotions qui l'avaient envahi ces dernières longues minutes d'angoisse.

Il était là. Vivant. Mais pas grâce à lui.

Sanzô s'accroupit et passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, dégageant les mèches envahissant son visage. C'est alors qu'il attendit un cri. Il tourna la tête.

C'était Gojô qui s'était précipité aux côtés d'Hakkai, essayant de le réanimer. Hakkai ne semblait plus respirer. Gojô hurlait presque, s'affairant affolé à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Son pouls était nul. Gojô se pencha alors et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du youkai et souffla le plus d'air possible avant de se redresser et continuer les mouvements brusques sur son torse.

Gojô – Hakkai ! Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ?

C'est alors que Hazel s'approcha, brandissant son amulette. Gojô hurla.

Gojô – N'y pense même pas ! Je ne laisserai personne toucher à son âme. Il n'est pas mort et il ne mourra pas, compris ?

Il continua et soudain Hakkai toussa fortement, libérant ses bronches. Il respirait à nouveau. Son cœur était repartit. Hakkai reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, sentant sa tête tourner. Ses yeux se focalisèrent enfin sur la personne au-dessus de lui dont les cheveux rouges tombaient vers lui.

Hakkai – Gojô ?... Où est Gokû ?

Gojô – Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hakkai sourit faiblement et leva une main vers Gojô, la déposant sur sa joue et la caressant légèrement.

Hakkai – Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

Gojô sourit à son tour.

Gojô - Ne dis plus rien. Repose-toi.

Gojô se redressa et prit Hakkai sur son épaule. Sans un regard il se leva et se dirigea vers Gokû toujours allongé par terre devant Sanzô qui s'était relevé. Gojô prit Gokû de son autre bras et commença à partir, tournant le dos à Sanzô.

Gojô – Tu m'excuseras, je ne peux pas te frapper, mes deux mains sont pleines.

Sanzô le regarda partir sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas tort, il les avait abandonnés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Un peu plus à l'Ouest,_

Kougaiji était arrivé avec tous ses compagnons au sommet d'un rocher surplombant une ville située en plein désert.

Dokugakuji – Voilà un étrange endroit.

Kougaiji acquiesça silencieusement.

Nataku observa de sa vue perçante les habitants qui étaient de la taille de fourmis de là où ils les regardaient.

Nataku – Mais… ce sont tous des monstres ?

Kougaiji – Exactement. C'est une village de monstres non affectés par l'onde maléfique. D'après nos sources, il y a ici un groupe de mercenaires qui aurait récupéré un sutra.

Dokugakuji – J'ai comme une sensation de déjà-vu **(1)**

Kougaiji – Cette fois-ci, les sutras ne nous échapperont pas. Allons-y !

Sur ce, Kô, Doku, Yaone, Ririn et Nataku s'élancèrent en direction de la ville.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Sanzô marchait à travers la forêt… accompagné de Hazel et Gato. Il avait préféré partir. Il avait décidé rapidement qu'il valait mieux pour lui de partir tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur la menace qui planait sur eux… sur lui et surtout sur Gokû.

Si on utilisait Gokû pour l'atteindre lui, il était préférable qu'il s'éloigne de lui, même si c'était dur. Tout était trop confus pour l'instant dans sa tête. Trop de questions sans réponse qui étaient autant de dangers potentiels. Il ne savait même pas où commencer. De plus… (une énorme veine fit son apparition sur son front), ce Hazel n'arrêtait pas de parler à tort et à travers, lui donnant un mal de crâne phénoménal. Il n'avait pas arrêté de parler, tout seul, de la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Hazel - … et puis après tout, n'était-ce pas prévisible ? Ce Seiten Taisei est un monstre bien dangereux n'est-ce pas ? Je…

Il continuait à déblatérer sans fin mais Sanzô lui s'arrêta et se figea. C'était impossible. Ils n'étaient pas censés savoir.

Il tourna la tête légèrement vers Hazel et Gato qui marchaient derrière lui. Son regard et sa voix se firent menaçants.

Sanzô – Qui vous a parlé de Seiten Taisei ?

Hazel (surpris) – Eh ?

Sanzô (se retournant complètement vers Hazel, très menaçant) – J'ai demandé comment vous connaissez son nom ? Qui vous a parlé de Seiten Taisei ?

_A suivre…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! Oui je suis un tout piti peu sadique de m'arrêter à ce moment-là mais j'y peux rien c'est ma nature ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçus. A bientôt pour la suite ! Il y aura plus de Gojô/Hakkai au programme. Bisous !**

**N'oubliez pas une pitite review please !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) voir 'Conséquences logiques'


	4. Oasis perdue

**Quel retard ! Je m'en excuse ! Gomen ! Cette suite a mis de temps à venir, n'est-ce pas ? Je compense cette attente par un très long chapitre. J'ai d'ailleurs hésité à le couper en deux mais comme je ne suis qu'à moitié sadique, je vous le livre en entier. ;-)**

**La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire et de trouver l'inspiration. Et ce sont les deux choses que j'ai retrouvées ces derniers jours. En fait, j'ai écrit ce chapitre assez rapidement sur la fin, donc il est susceptible de corrections d'ici les prochains jours. Mais l'idée générale est bien là ! ;-) **

**Bonne lecture !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Chapitre 4 : Oasis perdue**

_Vers l'ouest, _

Hakkai était dans le noir. Ses pensées erraient aussi dans l'ombre et la confusion. Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ses yeux toujours fermés par la lourde pesanteur de la nuit, il tenta de se relever. Il le regretta aussitôt. Ses membres étaient entièrement courbaturés et une douleur effroyable traversait son ventre. Le cri qu'il poussa fut étouffé sous la sensation oppressante.

Gojô – Ne bouge pas ! Il faut que tu restes couché ! Sinon ta blessure risque de se rouvrir.

Hakkai ne protesta pas et se rallongea entièrement. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit le demi-youkai. Celui-ci était assis à son chevet sur une chaise, son regard visiblement inquiet posé sur lui. Hakkai baissa les yeux et porta sa main au niveau de son ventre. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un épais bandage. Hakkai releva la tête pour se masser le front de la paume de sa main dans l'espoir de regagner ses esprits.

Hakkai – Gojô ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Gojô se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avança une main qui vint remplacer celle d'Hakkai sur le front pâle, le massant légèrement avant de finalement retirer sa main.

Gojô – Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Gokû a été un peu long à ramener à la raison. C'est Gatô qui est intervenu. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais sans lui, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Hakkai (inquiet) – Donc Gokû va bien ?

Gojô – Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Le singe n'a pas arrêté de dormir depuis. Mais il risque d'avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer.

Hakkai soupira de soulagement puis il ajouta.

Hakkai – Et Sanzô ?

Gojô serra les dents visiblement et détourna le regard, en colère. Sa voix s'abaissa, légèrement rauque sous la colère.

Gojô – Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ce sale bonze ? Il s'est enfui comme un lâche. Il n'a même pas levé le petit doigt. Gokû aurait pu y passer… et toi aussi… et je…

Sa mâchoire se crispa un peu plus. Il avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton d'impuissance. Gojô se sentait en un sens coupable, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Gokû, de ne pas pouvoir tenir tête à Seiten Taisei, d'avoir failli perdre Hakkai alors que celui-ci avait encore fait tout le sale boulot. Il se sentait inutile. Hakkai le regarda silencieusement.

Soudain, Hakkai tenta à nouveau de se redresser. Il grimaça sous la douleur. Gojô se précipita pour mettre ses bras autour du jeune homme en protestant.

Gojô – Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas te lever !

Hakkai ignora complètement sa remarque et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

Hakkai – si je suis là, c'est grâce à toi, alors arrête…

Gojô resta silencieux et finalement serra un peu plus dans ses bras le jeune homme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dans le désert, le lendemain soir,_

Kougaiji scrutait le paysage désertique qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient cherché en vain le sutra qui était supposé se trouver dans cette ville youkai construite autour d'une oasis mais toujours rien en vue.

Ils avaient donc décidé, une fois n'est pas coutume, de rester là en attendant plus d'information. Il était hors de question pour lui qu'un sutra ne lui échappe une fois de plus.

Seulement, pour rester discrets, ils avaient dû se résoudre à se fondre dans le paysage et plus précisément se mettre à travailler dans la ville. Ils avaient prétendu être des voyageurs à court d'argent qui avaient un grand besoin de renflouer leurs comptes avant de continuer leur périple. Ils travaillaient donc à présent dans un petit magasin de légumes et de fruits qui donnait directement sur le marché permanent de la ville. Ils étaient logés dans des chambres situées juste au-dessus du magasin en question.

Cette solution n'était peut-être pas la meilleure, mais c'était la seule qui s'offrait à eux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Nataku et Ririn qui assis plus loin sur un gros rocher regardaient eux aussi le paysage sans fin. Ils parlaient tranquillement, leur conversation ponctuée par quelques éclats de rire.

_« Au moins,_ pensa-t-il, _ils sont plus en sécurité ici »._

Se décidant à rentrer, Kougaiji se retourna finalement et partit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nataku suivit des yeux Kougaiji partir et se retourna vers Ririn en souriant.

Nataku – Ton frère semble beaucoup tenir à toi.

Ririn sourit en guise de réponse.

Nataku – Mais et ta mère ? (embarrassé) Je veux dire… je sais que ton père... je veux dire… c'est moi qui…

Ririn (le coupant en souriant) – Je sais, ce n'est pas grave.

A ce moment-là, son sourire disparut et elle baissa la tête légèrement fixant mélancoliquement le sol.

Ririn – Ma mère ne m'aime pas… (souriant un peu) alors je suis heureuse que nii-san soit là !

Un moment de silence passa. Son faible sourire s'effaça.

Ririn – Ma mère essaye de m'utiliser. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça a un rapport avec la résurrection de mon père.

Nataku stupéfait se retourna vers elle à ces mots. Elle continua.

Ririn – Elle a déjà fait des essais sur moi, mais nii-san l'a empêchée de continuer.

Nataku – Pourquoi l'avoir laissée faire ?

Ririn se mit à remuer du sable avec son pied.

Ririn – Je pensais qu'elle m'aimerait si je faisais ce qu'elle voulait mais… (elle arrêta son geste) J'ai finalement compris que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Nataku resta silencieux en l'observant pendant quelques secondes puis lui sourit doucement

Nataku – tu sais, on n'est pas très différent. Je n'ai longtemps été qu'une marionnette au service de mon père. Je pensais que je me devais de lui obéir. Mais… je me suis rendu compte qu'il était possible de vivre autrement, avec des gens tenant vraiment à moi.

Il sourit un peu plus. Ririn, au départ un peu surprise, finit par sourire elle aussi. Il réalisa soudain.

Nataku (fronçant légèrement les sourcils) – Mais… quel rapport entre ces expériences sur toi et la résurrection de Gyûmaô ?

Ririn (réfléchissant, les yeux levés vers le ciel) – ça, je ne sais pas. Mais mère a besoin des cinq sutras et de ma présence pour le faire. J'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Nî où ils en parlaient, mais je n'ai rien appris de plus.

Nî ? Nataku fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui en restant dans le groupe de Kougaiji, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu, tout comme le Sanzô ikkou.

Nataku – Ce Nî, comme se fait-il qu'il travaille pour la reine Gyokumen ? Comment est-il ?

Ririn (un peu étonnée) – Nî ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un scientifique qui aide mère à rassembler les sutras. Il conduit beaucoup d'expériences.

Nataku – Mais c'est un humain, non ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit dans un territoire où il n'y a pas un seul humain à 100 Km à la ronde ?

Ririn – Je ne sais pas. Il s'est présenté un matin au château en proposant son aide. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de la vague maléfique qui touche les monstres, c'était son idée.

Nataku fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

Quelque chose clochait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Le même soir, vers l'ouest,_

Gokû accoudé à la fenêtre regardait les ombres de la ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Leur dernière certainement dans une auberge avant longtemps, à moins qu'ils ne trouvent un endroit où travailler et gagner leur argent. En effet, ils venaient de dépenser leurs derniers deniers. Ils n'avaient plus la carte de la Trinité Bouddhique de Sanzô.

A cette pensée, le cœur de Gokû se serra. Il s'était réveillé la veille pensant sortir d'un cauchemar irréel pour découvrir que cela s'était bel et bien passé. Il se souvenait être en train de parler avec Sanzô alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'auberge et puis il y avait eu cette sensation, un bruit indistinct et il s'était retourné surpris. Et là, quelque chose l'avait attaqué. A partir de là, tout devenait flou. Il se rappelait seulement le regard figé de Sanzô posé sur lui. Il semblait sous le choc. Ensuite, c'était le noir complet.

Tout ce qu'il savait à présent c'est que Hakkai et Gojô avaient tenté de le sauver, puis qu'ils avaient décidé de libérer Seiten Taisei dans une dernière tentative qui avait fonctionné. Seulement, Hakkai avait dû enlever ses limitateurs de force pour le ramener à la raison. Le combat avait certainement dû être intense et Seiten Taisei, son autre forme, avait sérieusement blessé le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Ce dernier ne lui en tenait pas du tout rigueur, mais Gokû ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

De plus, maintenant… Sanzô n'était plus là. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il pouvait facilement le deviner. Il avait failli mourir devant ses yeux. Non. Sanzô l'avait pensé mort.

Mort alors qu'il lui avait juré, une énième fois, seulement quelques secondes auparavant qu'il ne mourrait pas aussi facilement. Gokû serra les poings. Il ne remarqua pas Hakkai qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Hakkai – Gokû ?

Gokû sursauta et fit volte-face.

Gokû – Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Hakkai sourit tristement.

Hakkai – Un peu nerveux depuis cette mystérieuse attaque ?

Gokû acquiesça, ses yeux se fermant à moitié. Il était visiblement préoccupé. Hakkai soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre, posant une main sur son rebord.

Hakkai – Tu n'as pas vu qui t'a attaqué ?

Gokû secoua la tête négativement.

Gokû – Non, mais j'ai eu une drôle de sensation.

Le silence s'installa un instant.

Gokû – tu… Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

Hakkai le regarda. Gokû avait baissé la tête, son visage caché par des mèches d'un châtain assombri par l'obscurité nocturne. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'ils étaient sans nouvelle du moine, mais il était évident qu'il manquait au jeune homme. Hakkai sourit un peu.

Hakkai – Sanzô devait avoir ses raisons pour suivre Hazel et Gatô. Gojô n'a pas dû l'aider dans son choix. Il est toujours très remonté contre lui. Je pense qu'il n'a pas compris l'attitude de Sanzô.

Gokû ne releva pas la tête, se contentant de serrer un peu plus les poings.

Gokû – J'ai tout foiré, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti.

Hakkai – Tu te trompes.

Gokû hésita mais releva néanmoins un peu la tête, l'air interrogateur. Hakkai semblait avoir réfléchi à la question.

Hakkai – Tu aurais dû voir dans quel état de choc il était quand on a cru… que tu allais mourir…

Hakkai regarda droit devant lui.

Hakkai - Je pense qu'il veut retrouver celui qui a fait ça.

Gokû écarquilla les yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai venait de refermer la porte de la chambre de Gokû. Son air était pensif.

Gojô – Tu ne devrais pas en faire autant.

Surpris par la voix de Gojô, Hakkai sursauta presque. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que le demi-youkai se tenait près de là, son dos appuyé sur le mur, écoutant sa conversation avec Gokû.

Gojô se redressa et commença à s'éloigner à lents pas pour que Hakkai le rattrape, ce que celui fit. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune homme aux yeux verts le regarda, attendant la suite. Gojô parla à voix basse.

Gojô – Tu sais… Tu ne devrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je comprends que tu veuilles le rassurer, mais ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon. Sanzô a agi comme un fumier. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Il n'a rien fait et il l'a laissé derrière. Il _nous_ a laissé Hakkai.

Hakkai l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Il détourna un peu la tête, ses yeux regardant droit devant lui. Puis il s'arrêta.

Hakkai – Il n'a rien fait, c'est vrai. Et je comprends cela.

Ce fut au tour de Gojô d'être surpris. Il s'arrêta également. Il se tourna vers lui.

Gojô – Comment tu peux dire ça ? Gokû a failli mourir et tout ce qu'il a fait c'est fuir au moment critique et puis partir pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ses erreurs. Il n'a même pas eu le courage de lui dire en face qu'il préférait fuir sans lever le petit doigt pour tenter de le sauver.

Ses mots se firent soudainement plus sourds, vibrants de rage.

Gojô - J'en suis même à me demander s'il a jamais réellement eu des sentiments pour lui.

Gojô fit une grimace de dégoût. Il était indéniable qu'il tenait à Gokû comme s'il était un véritable petit frère. Hakkai resta pensif un court instant et il sourit tristement.

Hakkai – Tu te trompes. Sanzô était visiblement terrifié. Je crois que qu'il a tout simplement paniqué. Il a cru que Gokû était irrémédiablement mort. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de peur dans son regard. S'il est parti, c'est pour autre chose.

Hakkai marqua une pause pour réfléchir sérieusement. Il fronça les sourcils.

Hakkai – Gokû ne se souvient pas qui l'a attaqué. Il ne l'a pas vu, pas senti. Sanzô non plus. Or, qui pourrait bien arriver à blesser mortellement Gokû sans que même lui ne détecte le moindre danger et ne puisse riposter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Gojô fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ça.

Gojô – Où tu veux en venir ?

Hakkai – Sanzô était plutôt soucieux ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que ça a un rapport. Il devait savoir que quelque chose allait arriver.

Gojô (fronçant encore plus les sourcils) – Tu veux dire qu'il s'y attendait ?

Hakkai – Peut-être. Je n'ai pas menti à Gokû. Je pense que Sanzô est parti à la recherche de celui qui s'est attaqué à Gokû. Je crois… qu'il veut le retrouver avant qu'il ne recommence.

Gojô – Recommencer ? Recommencer quoi ? Attaquer Gokû ? Je ne te suis pas bien là. Tu penses que Gokû était son unique cible ?

Hakkai ne répondit pas. Un point semblait encore lui échapper dans cette histoire. Il manquait un élément, quelque chose… cet ennemi invisible… Quelqu'un de très puissant. La question était…

Qui pouvait avoir de tels pouvoirs ? Et pourquoi attaquer Gokû seulement ? La cible première aurait dû être Sanzô. Que l'ennemi s'attaque à Gokû pour éliminer tout risque, soit… Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas ensuite attaqué à Sanzô ? Il en aurait largement eut le temps, et certainement la force, vu ce qu'il avait infligé à Gokû…

C'est cela qui avait certainement terrifié Sanzô. Que quelqu'un s'attaque à la personne la plus importante à ses yeux… et puisse le faire à nouveau, peut-être dans l'intention de…

Non voyons, qui aurait intérêt à faire ça ? Tous ceux qui s'attaquaient à eux n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, pas vrai ? Le sutra.

Mais s'il avait raison. Si cette personne avait une autre idée en tête, alors là…

Hakkai porta la main à son ventre. Sa plaie n'était pas encore guérie et le faisait souffrir. Il fut pris d'un léger vertige.

Soudain, Hakkai eut la sensation que la gravité s'était renversée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand d'étonnement et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Gojô venait de le soulever dans ses bras, un bras sous ses genoux.

Gojô – On aura le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard. Les malades en convalescence, ça devrait rester au lit.

Gojô sourit et se mit à marcher avec sa charge dans les bras vers leur chambre commune. Hakkai qui avait levé les yeux vers lui hébété par son geste finit par sourire et un éclat de rire échappa même de ses lèvres. Il attrapa d'une main la chemise du demi-youkai aux yeux et cheveux de feu et s'y agrippa, ses yeux se fermant en respirant profondément.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dans le village de youkais, plus à l'ouest,_

Nataku et Ririn s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, dos au rocher où ils étaient quelques temps avant assis en train de parler. L'épaule de Ririn était posée sur celle de Nataku et la tête de Nataku sur la sienne.

Le soleil était maintenant couché et Yaone qui les observait de loin sourit en voyant la scène.

Il faudrait bien les réveiller pour qu'ils retournent dormir à l'intérieur pour la nuit. Mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait bien leur laisser un peu de temps.

Elle continua à les observer, un sourire doux sur ses traits fins.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que si le sommeil de Ririn était paisible, il en était tout autre pour Nataku.

Sous ses yeux fermés, un rêve bien étrange tenait place.

Deux hommes assis sur un banc regardaient le coucher de soleil. Ils portaient le même genre d'habits que Sanzô. L'un d'eux avaient de longs cheveux grisâtres et arborait un air doux. Ses traits rieurs étaient animés, souriant de temps à autre. Pourtant, sans en savoir exactement la cause, Nataku était étonné de ce simple fait. Car à côté de cet homme doux était assis un homme inquiétant. Pas exactement sinistre, mais dont le sourire faux avait un côté effrayant.

Il tenta de se rapprocher pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient, mais les mots se perdaient dans le silence, de simples bruits sans signification qui s'effritaient.

Il continua à avancer, mais c'est comme si une force le retenait en arrière. A un moment cependant, il crut discerner les mots 'pari' et 'avenir'.

Mais il avait pu se tromper.

Tout d'un coup, le rêve s'évapora, comme chassé par une voix douce et claire. Yaone. Celle-ci venait de doucement le réveiller. Elle lui sourit et lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux dormir à l'intérieur s'ils ne voulaient pas attraper froid. Nataku lui sourit et acquiesça. Yaone sourit un peu plus et s'éloigna un peu en les attendant.

Nataku jeta un coup d'œil à Ririn qui dormait toujours. Il allait la réveiller en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille quand il se rendit compte que sa main était comme crispée sur quelque chose. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience, mais il avait agrippé l'objet dans son sommeil.

Nataku baissa les yeux. Il ouvrit ses doigts pour voir l'objet en question.

Dans sa main, il tenait une amulette étrange.

Il l'avait depuis qu'il était sorti de son coma. Il n'en connaissait pas l'origine mais il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir eu avant son long coma. Il avait été étonné de trouver cette amulette inconnue autour de son cou mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'en débarrasser.

Son rêve était-il lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cet étrange objet ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Le lendemain, sur la route vers l'ouest,_

Hakkai observa le jeune homme dans son rétroviseur. Celui-ci depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé était resté plutôt silencieux. Il s'en voulait encore visiblement pour l'avoir blessé. De plus, malgré leur conversation, il semblait préoccupé par les raisons qui avaient poussé Sanzô à partir. Gojô quant à lui était encore remonté contre le moine mais depuis leur petite conversation de la veille et surtout devant le silence de Gokû, il n'avait pas dit un mot sur le moine. Gojô s'était alors attaché à faire tout son possible pour que le 'singe' agisse normalement à nouveau, en le taquinant et le chamaillant comme à son habitude.

Ses efforts commençaient à payer car le singe semblait retrouver son appétit (« harahetta ! »), ce qui était un très bon indicateur.

Ils avaient quitté leur refuge et acheté de nouveaux vêtements (typiquement chinois, la région où ils voyageaient alors semblait ne fabriquer que ce genre de vêtements) pour Gokû, ses anciens vêtements ayant été totalement déchiquetés lors de leur affrontement. Ils avaient ensuite utilisé tout ce qu'il leur restait pour manger et se loger. Mais la question de l'argent restait posée. Sans la carte de Sanzô, ils devraient travailler.

Il ne restait donc qu'à prévenir Gojô et Gokû.

Il sourit en pensant à leur tête.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Plus tard,_

Gojô (outré) – Il en est hors de question !

Gokû – Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ?

Les 3 compagnons étaient attablés dans une auberge en attendant leurs plats quand ils entendirent médusés les paroles du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Hakkai – Vous m'avez bien entendu, nous utilisons en ce moment nos dernières pièces pour ce repas, il va donc falloir nous mettre à travailler.

Gojô (une veine apparente) – Je refuse ! Je n'ai jamais travaillé et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer !

Gokû (étonné) – Huh ? Jamais ? Comment tu faisais avant ?

Gojô (souriant en coin avec fierté) – Je jouais au poker évidemment.

Gokû (fronçant les sourcils, sincèrement étonné) – Ah bon ? Mais, comment c'est possible ? Tu es tellement nul au jeu…

Gojô (très énervé) – QUOI ? Répète un peu bakazaru !

Ils s'engagèrent dans une bagarre sous les yeux médusés de leurs voisins de table. C'est alors que tout le monde dans la pièce sursauta de frayeur, une grosse goutte d'eau sur leurs fronts.

Hakkai s'était levé en frappant du poing sur la table.

Gojô (peu rassuré) – Hak…kai ?

Hakkai (d'un air redoutable) – vous travaillerez et puis c'est tout, compris ?

Gojô et Gokû (se reculant, légèrement effrayés) – Hai !

Hakkai (se rasseyant en souriant innocemment comme si de rien n'était avec entrain) – Bien ! Voilà qui est enfin raisonnable. Nous allons nous mettre à la recherche d'un emploi tout de suite !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Le lendemain, _

Sanzô était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sa main errant dans les plis de sa longue robe de moine trouva sans aucun mal le métal froid de son pistolet. C'était tentant, _si tentant_ de faire cesser ce braillement…

Hazel n'avait pas arrêté de parler. Ce type parlait non-stop. _Vraiment_ non-stop. Il ne savait tout simplement pas respirer. C'était cent fois pire que les 'harahetta' sempiternels de Gokû. Au moins dans ces cas-là, il pouvait faire taire le singe grâce à un usage intempestif mais salutaire de son éventail. Mais là…

Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui ne sembla pas le remarquer, continuant à parler avec enthousiasme. Sanzô tourna la tête, se concentrant sur sa marche. Au moins, Hazel avait arrêté momentanément de raconter ses blagues salaces d'un goût douteux, lesquelles n'avaient pas manqué d'embarrasser le moine. Et il n'osait penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, aux diverses allusions d'Hazel concernant ses pratiques nocturnes avec le molosse zombie. Encore heureux que ce dernier soit taciturne. Cet enquiquineur d'Hazel aussi pervers que le kappa suffisait. Décidément, il en regrettait presque d'être parti.

A ce moment, une image de Gokû flasha dans son esprit, lui pinçant le cœur. Il serra les dents, s'efforçant à penser à autre chose. Il devait savoir pourquoi le jeune homme avait été attaqué et surtout qui était responsable de cela. Et puis…

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux étrangers avec qui il voyageait depuis 4 jours à présent. Hazel avait été assez habile pour détourner toutes les questions relatives à Seiten Taisei. Toutes ses menaces pour le faire parler avaient échoué… enfin presque… il n'avait pas osé faire usage de son Smith & Wesson de peur de _bien_ viser entre ces deux yeux pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute…

Mais le fait était là. Il connaissait le nom de l'autre forme de Gokû. Quelqu'un lui en avait donc déjà parlé. Or, les personnes sachant que Gokû était le grand Sage Seiten Taisei pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. Alors, comment était-ce possible ? Le silence d'Hazel était éloquent. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Soudain, Sanzô leva la tête. Tous les trois interrompirent leur marche. Ils venaient d'arriver au sommet de la colline aride qu'ils avaient parcouru, leur objectif en ligne de mire. Hazel interrompit son monologue.

Hazel – Voilà le village que nous cherchions ! Ce raccourci est plutôt efficace.

Sanzô sentit une veine pulser sur son front. Il avait déjà des doutes sur les capacités d'Hakkai à lire correctement une carte, cependant selon toute apparence, comparé à lui, Hazel était une calamité du point de vue sens de l'orientation. Sanzô retint un soupir. Il était sûr qu'ils avaient au moins perdu au moins une journée de marche avec ce soi-disant _raccourci_. De plus, il commençait à regretter l'utile petit dragon blanc qui leur faisait office de voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient descendu la colline et ils entraient dans la ville. Ils atteignirent bientôt la place centrale où il y avait un marché. Celui-ci était bruyant. De toutes parts, des vendeurs faisaient entendre d'une voix forte les bienfaits de leurs produits, les énumérant à la volée à qui veuille bien l'entendre. Une voix se détacha du lot immédiatement.

Sanzô se raidit, écarquillant les yeux. Il tourna la tête, ses yeux cherchant son propriétaire, ce qui ne fut pas long. Il s'approcha de quelques pas dans sa direction, clairement étonné.

Sanzô – Nataku ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dans le désert, non loin de là, au même moment,_

Gokû – Harahetta !

Gojô – On est en plein désert saru. En plus, on n'a plus un centime sur nous. Il faudra travailler si tu veux remanger un jour, baka !

Gokû accentua sa moue. N'ayant plus d'argent, les 3 compagnons avaient essayé de trouver du travail dans la ville où l'_incident_ c'était passé. En vain. D'un côté, Gokû préférait continuer à voyager vers l'ouest. Il se doutait que Sanzô, où qu'il soit, allait toujours dans cette direction. Aller vers l'ouest augmentait donc leur chance de le retrouver rapidement. Surtout s'il voyageait avec Hazel et Gatô comme ils le pensaient. Enfin, plutôt comme Hakkai et lui le pensaient. Gojô semblait en effet ne pas faire grand cas de l'endroit où pouvait être le blond. Gokû soupira.

Gojô était toujours remonté contre Sanzô. Cependant, il ne le comprenait pas aussi bien qu'Hakkai et lui. Gokû repensa à sa conversation avec le jeune homme aux yeux verts la veille. Ce dernier avait en effet une idée sur le comportement étrange de leur leader. Mais…

Sanzô voulait-il vraiment retrouver tout seul le responsable de l'attaque mystérieuse ?

Gokû sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Même s'il faisait confiance à Sanzô, cela lui semblait presque relever de l'inconscience. Sanzô pouvait se débrouiller. Cependant… même lui n'avait pas senti venir l'attaque. Alors si cela se reproduisait et si cette fois Sanzô en était la victime…

Gokû chassa cette pensée.

Ils étaient à présent en route vers la prochaine étape de leur voyage. Un petit village dans le désert.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô s'approcha de Nataku, suivi d'Hazel et Gatô.

Sanzô – Nataku ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Nataku resta interdit quelques secondes et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux deux personnes à côté de Sanzô, choisissant de se taire et de ne pas demander où se trouvaient Gokû et les autres. Il sourit et se gratta la tête, légèrement embarrassé.

Nataku – Je travaille.

Sanzô fronça les sourcils.

Sanzô – Tu travailles ?

Kougaiji – Oui. Ce n'est que temporaire cependant.

Kougaiji non loin de là s'approcha, accompagné de Ririn, Dokugakuji et Yaone. Sanzô tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Hazel et Gatô qui ne les avaient pas vus au premier abord les fixèrent, un peu méfiants.

Les yeux du blond retournèrent rapidement sur Nataku.

Sanzô – Comment ça se fait que tu sois avec eux ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Kanzeon ?

Nataku acquiesça.

Nataku – Elle m'a confié à eux. Elle m'a dit qu'il était important que je les aide à trouver les sutras.

A ces mots, les yeux de Sanzô s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Une grosse goutte d'eau fit son apparition sur son front.

_/Sanzô – je savais qu'elle était barge mais à ce point…/_

Sanzô – _Les aider_ à trouver les sutras ? Elle ne devrait pas plutôt les protéger ?

_/J'en étais sûr mais ça ne fait que confirmer. Cette vieille k'so baba est complètement folle..._/

Nataku – je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi moi non plus mais… (il s'interrompit) On aurait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Sanzô fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Kougaiji qui avait suivi la conversation s'apprêtait à intervenir quand Ririn se précipita soudainement vers le bonze. En deux temps trois mouvements elle était montée sur ses épaules en poussant des cris de joie.

Sanzô (énervé) – Descend de là immédiatement ! K'so gaki !

Ririn accéda à sa demande, bien qu'avec regret. Elle se mit à chercher tout autour d'eux Gokû et les autres.

Ririn – Où sont les autres ? Tu es seul ? Comment ça se fait ? Et c'est qui ces deux étranges personnes avec toi ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas, ses yeux se cachant sous les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage. Nataku fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

Hazel (souriant) – Si je puis…

Tout le monde le regarda, sauf Sanzô toujours tête légèrement baissée. Quand tous eurent son attention, il se mit à parler… avec un enthousiasme effrayant.

Hazel – Je me présente : Hazel pour vous servir ! Et voici Gatô, mon fidèle serviteur. Nous sommes des étrangers voyageant pour venir en aide aux habitants de ce pays en proie à la violence des monstres. Nous avons rencontré Sanzô han (1) et ses compagnons en chemin, alors que nous allions dans la même direction. Nous allons nous aussi vers l'ouest, voyez-vous. Et puis le jeune homme aux yeux dorés, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… Ah oui, Gokû n'est-ce pas ? Donc Gokû a été sévèrement attaqué dans le dernier village où nous étions et depuis Sanzô nous a rejoint et nous avons, comment dire, continué notre route.

Hazel souriait toujours mais il était le seul. Nataku semblait horrifié et les autres restaient interdits. Sanzô ne disait toujours rien. Nataku se tourna vers lui, ses yeux allant tour à tour se poser sur Sanzô et Hazel, affolé.

Nataku – Gokû a été attaqué ? Mais il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sanzô !

Hazel fixa Nataku, un peu surpris. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Ceux-ci semblaient choqués en entendant ses mots. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils. Il souriait toujours, mais cela s'apparentait à un masque.

Hazel – C'est un de vos amis ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas mort. Il a miraculeusement guéri, en quelque sorte…

Nataku parut momentanément soulagé, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Sanzô sans les autres ? Sanzô sans Gokû ? Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Nataku avait été assez longtemps aux côtés de ses amis pour savoir que ces deux-là étaient d'une manière inséparables. Gokû lui avait avoué, il y avait de ça quelques semaines, après leur bataille contre son père, Ritôten, que lui et Sanzô étaient ensemble. Il y avait une chimie évidente et inaltérable entre eux, Nataku avait pu rapidement s'en rendre compte et avait compris cet amour étrange mais pur. En effet, malgré les apparences, il savait que le moine tenait énormément à Gokû. Il était évident que ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment. Alors pourquoi Sanzô aurait-il rejoint ces deux-là, laissant Gokû et les autres derrière lui ? C'était incompréhensible.

Kougaiji était lui aussi perplexe, même s'il ne savait pas les détails auxquels pensait au même moment le jeune dieu. Le récit de l'étranger était sans nul doute incomplet.

De toutes façons, peu importait pour lui ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Pour l'heure, l'essentiel était de récupérer les sutras, _tous_ les sutras. Les yeux de Kougaiji tombèrent sur le haut de la robe de Sanzô où était déployé le sutra du ciel maléfique. Sanzô était toujours immobile, comme plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

Hazel s'adressa à Kougaiji, l'obligeant à détourner ses yeux du moine.

Hazel – Et vous êtes ?

Kougaiji le dévisagea – Kougaiji

Hazel réfléchit, semblant chercher où il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses questions mais Kougaiji détourna la tête, s'avançant vers le moine. Ririn était toujours à côté du blond.

Kougaiji – Ririn, écarte toi de lui.

Ririn qui jusque là semblait étrangement captivée par Hazel tourna la tête vers son frère.

Ririn – Onii-san ?

Kougaiji – Fais ce que je te dis.

Ririn sembla vouloir protester mais finit par obéir, allant rejoindre Yaone et Dokugakuji. Yaone serra les poings, inquiète. Elle avait compris l'intention de Kougaiji.

En effet, Sanzô était maintenant seul. Il n'y avait plus les 3 autres pour le protéger. Bien sûr, le haut moine s'avait très bien se défendre et il était vraiment un challenge pour Kougaiji, mais certainement pas au même niveau que Gokû. C'était donc l'occasion rêvée pour Kougaiji de s'emparer de son sutra.

Sanzô semblait lui aussi avoir compris. Il avait relevé la tête et regardait Kougaiji d'un air impassible.

Kougaiji – Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. Je dois aussi récupérer ce sutra.

Sans que personne autour d'eux ait le temps de réagir, Kougaiji avait déjà attaqué Sanzô, celui-ci l'esquivant de justesse. L'instant d'après Sanzô avait sorti son flingue et déchargé quelques balles en direction du fils de Gyûmaô. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se jaugeant du regard.

_/Kougaiji – Il est rapide… Bien plus que je ne le pensais…/_

Nataku – Arrêtez !

Sous les yeux étonnés de Sanzô et Kougaiji, Nataku s'étaient jeté entre les deux combattants, bras écartés.

Kougaiji – Nataku ?

Nataku fixa Kougaiji.

Nataku – Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Kougaiji – Nataku, écarte-toi. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Nataku serra les dents. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Ils avaient beau être différents, l'un et l'autre faisaient en quelque sorte partie de sa 'famille', même si ceux-ci ne le voyaient pas ainsi. De plus, Gokû ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arrivait à Sanzô. Et d'un autre côté, il comprenait les raisons de Kougaiji. Un vrai dilemme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir car d'autres coups de feu furent immédiatement tirés. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Sanzô, mais de Gatô. Tous s'étaient retournés vers Hazel et Gatô. Ces derniers semblaient prêts à attaquer.

Hazel – Vous nous avez oubliés, je crois. Or, il n'est pas question que je laisse des monstres tuer un humain sous mes yeux.

Son regard avait durci. Kougaiji et lui échangèrent un regard. A ce moment-là, Hazel fit un signe de la tête à Gatô, lequel déversa une pluie de balles vers Kougaiji.

Ce fut de courte durée. En effet, Ririn, Dokugakuji et Yaone s'étaient jetés sur Hazel et Gatô pour protéger leur maître et frère.

C'est alors qu'à la confusion générale, de toutes parts du village, une nuée de monstres armés, hommes, femmes et même des enfants, s'étaient rués vers eux, leur attention certainement attirée par la bagarre naissante. Ils les entourèrent en un cercle. Des centaines de monstres s'étaient amassés sur la place du marché en quelques secondes.

Hébétés, le groupe de Kougaiji, Sanzô ainsi que Hazel et Gatô s'arrêtèrent net, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Soudainement, un monstre du village s'avança, arme à la main, vers eux. Il semblait être leur chef.

Chef – C'est bien ce que je pensais. Amis villageois, il y a des humains parmi nous !

La foule se mit alors à pousser des cris clairement hostiles en direction de Sanzô, Hazel et Gatô, désignés par leur chef. Le petit groupe dans le cercle était abasourdi.

Hazel (à lui-même) – Je pensais que ce village n'était pas contaminé par la vague maléfique.

Kougaiji – Et il ne l'est pas.

Tous le regardèrent. Kougaiji parla d'une voix calme mais il semblait préoccupé.

Kougaiji – Ces monstres détestent tout simplement les humains. La guerre pour l'eau entre humains et monstres fait rage ici. Peu d'humains ressortent vivants de ce désert. (il regarda Hazel) Ici, ils servent plutôt de nourriture. (2)

Hazel haussa un sourcil. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux monstres les encerclant. Il soupira.

Hazel – C'est donc la cérémonie de bienvenue dans le désert en somme… avec j'imagine un banquet où nous ne serons pas les invités, mais les plats d'entrée… (il retint un ricanement et murmura, amer) Les montres ne sont vraiment que des bêtes immondes.

Chef (en colère) - Qu'osez-vous dire ?

Hazel leva les yeux brillants de colère vers le chef du village. Celui-ci serra les dents avant d'exploser de rage.

Chef – CAPTUREZ-LES !

La suite fut d'un vacarme assourdissant… et de la confusion la plus totale. Les villageois hurlaient et se ruaient vers eux, attaquant même Kougaiji et les autres, comme s'ils étaient assoiffés de violence.

Sanzô et tous les autres avaient à peine eu le temps de se ressaisir face à ce retournement de situation. Ils se retrouvaient tout d'un coup à se battre contre un ennemi commun.

Nataku s'était attelé à aider Sanzô qui était submergé par les monstres alors que le groupe de Kougaiji avait lui aussi du mal à repousser leurs assaillants. Hazel et Gatô se débrouillaient assez bien de leur côté, mais le nombre d'attaquant était tout simplement incalculable. Il était tout simplement impossible d'en venir à bout. La seule solution était la fuite.

Après de très longues minutes interminables, Hazel et Gatô parvinrent à s'extirper de la masse en colère. Ils étaient prêts à fuir. Hazel regarda Sanzô. Celui-ci était en mauvaise posture. Il ne tiendrait pas le coup malgré l'aide du jeune homme qui avait tenté de l'aider, ce Nataku comme le moine l'avait appelé. Et maintenant Sanzô était hors d'atteinte pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient l'aider sans y perdre eux-mêmes la vie. Kougaiji était lui aussi sur le point de fuir, hurlant à ses compagnons de le suivre. Sanzô allait certainement être tué, capturé du moins.

Hazel serra les dents. Ces monstres n'avaient rien d'humain. Il les haïssait.

Un souvenir récurrent tenta de s'imposer à son esprit. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Ils devaient fuir cet endroit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au paradis céleste,_

Jirôshin était tout simplement affolé à la vue des derniers événements. Le monde d'en bas était en train de devenir fou. Pire que tout, Genjô Sanzô sama, celui à qui la déesse Kanzeon avait confié une si importante mission, allait être capturé et certainement… _mangé ?_…

Jirôshin rentra du jardin, courant à tout bout de souffle dans les appartements de la déesse à sa recherche. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il ouvrit toute les portes jusqu'à trouver la bonne. Il entra avec précipitation, toujours très agité.

Jirôshin – Grande déesse ! C'est une catastrophe ! Votre protégé ! Il a été capturé et il risque d'être…

Jirôshin s'arrêta net, ses yeux soudainement exorbités.

Kanzeon (nonchalamment) – Il risque quoi ?

Jirôshin se retourna en un éclair et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il bégaya, soudainement plus rouge que tous les coquelicots du paradis céleste.

Jirôshin – Pa-pardon grande dé-déesse K-kanzeon ! Je ne savais pas que vous preniez un bain !

Kanzeon se contenta de sourire, continuant à se prélasser dans l'eau agréablement chaude.

Kanzeon – Tu ne m'as pas répondu Jirôshin, que risque-t-il ?

En quelques mots, il lui résuma la situation, ce à quoi la déesse répondit, au grand étonnement de Jirôshin, avec un éclat de rire et une phrase quoique peu inappropriée.

Kanzeon (souriant) – Le manger, vraiment ? Ils en ont de la chance…

Une grosse goutte fit son apparition sur le front de Jirôshin. Il se retourna vers la porte, parlant à travers, complètement pétrifié.

Jirôshin – Co… comment ? Mais grande déesse Kanzeon, c'est très sérieux !

Kanzeon s'appuya contre le rebord de la baignoire et marmotta en faisant la moue.

Kanzeon (tout bas) – Mais j'étais sérieuse. (à voix haute) Bah, on verra bien à quelle sauce ils veulent le manger…

Un grand 'boum' se fit entendre. Apparemment Jirôshin s'était évanoui sous le coup de l'affolement.

Kanzeon se leva, enfila un peignoir de bain et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'accroupit pour donner quelques claques à Jirôshin dans l'espoir de le réveiller. C'était peine perdue, il semblait dans les vapes pour un petit moment. Elle sourit en s'adressant avec amusement à l'inconscient.

Kanzeon – Je plaisantais bien entendu. Je ne crois pas que Sanzô se laisserait faire d'ailleurs, ni que Gokû laisserait quelqu'un d'autre 'manger' son soleil à part lui.

Elle sourit un peu plus. Elle se redressa et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir sa toilette et s'habiller. Elle ne s'en faisait pas trop pour la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait Sanzô.

Par contre, autre chose la préoccupait.

Quelque chose qui reposait à présent sur les épaules d'un certain dieu aux yeux dorés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre, vers l'ouest, dans le désert,_

Hakkai, Gojô et Gokû roulaient encore dans le désert. Tous les trois étaient silencieux, accablés par la chaleur sous leurs capes censées les protéger du soleil brûlant.

Gojô jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Gokû. Ce dernier était allongé. Il ne dormait certainement pas, mais sa cape recouvrant aussi une partie de son visage, il était difficile de savoir. Mais vu la chaleur, il doutait que ça soit possible. De plus, le singe n'avait pas semblé dormir beaucoup depuis…

Gojô tourna la tête vers le conducteur de la jeep. Il le fixa un moment. Hakkai le remarqua et le regarda, souriant à peine, comme pour le rassurer.

Gojô posa brièvement sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, la faisant glisser jusqu'au genou. Elle s'y attarda un peu. La main gauche d'Hakkai quitta le volant pour se poser sur la sienne. Il la serra un peu avant de la reposer sur le volant. Gojô lui aussi retira sa main. Il détourna ensuite la tête.

Il repensait à leur conversation, il y a deux nuits de ça, après l'attaque, alors qu'ils étaient à l'auberge. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il était toujours énervé contre Sanzô mais…

Hakkai freina brusquement, coupant court à ses pensées. Gokû allongé derrière fut projeté contre les sièges avant et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés d'éviter une grosse bosse sur la tête.

Gokû – Ouwhaaaaaa !... ('boum') Aïe ! Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Gojô – Hakkai ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

Hakkai – Regardez là-bas !

Gokû se redressa en se frottant la tête. Lui et Gojô regardèrent vers la direction indiquée.

Gokû – Tiens on dirait Kougaiji… Mais…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Gokû – Nataku ! Ohé ! Nataku ! On est là !

Gojô – Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec eux ?

Hakkai – Je n'en sais rien. C'est étrange. Enfin, il a l'air d'aller bien vu d'ici.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, à l'abri dans une petite oasis en plein désert, était assis le groupe de Kougaiji. Hakkai dirigea Jeep dans leur direction. Si Nataku lui avait paru en forme vu de loin, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le groupe de Kougaiji. Ils semblaient blessés, ce que Gojô et Gokû remarquèrent eux aussi.

Le groupe de Kougaiji les regarda arriver. Nataku leur fit de grands signes. Hakkai arrêta Hakuryû. En quelques secondes, ils étaient à côté des autres, le petit dragon virevoltant jusqu'à aller boire à la petite source d'eau de l'oasis. Gokû, heureux de revoir aussi rapidement Nataku s'approcha de lui pour lui parler. Il fut étonner de voir le jeune dieu se précipiter sur lui, poser ses mains sur ses épaules et l'inspecter de haut en bas, comme pour vérifier s'il allait parfaitement bien.

Nataku – Gokû ! Tu vas bien, ne ?

Gokû (étonné) – Nataku ?

Nataku (terminant son inspection et le lâchant) – Yokatta ! J'ai eu peur.

Gokû ne comprit pas. Il sourit.

Gokû – Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je vais bien. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si ça va. Quand tu es parti avec Kanzeon, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avec Kougaiji.

Nataku – Mais tu as été sérieusement attaqué et blessé, non ?

Le visage de Gokû se figea. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Gokû – Comment… ?

Kougaiji – Nous avons vu Sanzô.

Les yeux de Gokû se tournèrent en un éclair sur lui avant de revenir sur Nataku.

Gokû – C'est vrai ? Où ça ? Il va bien ? Où est-il ?

Nataku hésita et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. L'arrivée de Sanzô, le récit d'Hazel, l'affrontement qui avait suivi et l'attaque surprise des villageois… ainsi que ce que ces derniers avaient prévu de faire. Pendant ce temps, Hakkai s'était affairé à soigner Yaone, Ririn et Dokugakuji qui avaient eu de mineures blessures lors de l'attaque. Kougaiji n'avaient lui que de légères égratignures.

Nataku – Nous ne pouvons retourner là-bas. Ils nous connaissent et ils sont trop nombreux. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés. Je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas loin, vu que Sanzô était là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû, Hakkai et Gojô. Gokû semblait anxieux mais heureux de savoir où était Sanzô. Hakkai était lui apparemment préoccupé et Gojô était inexpressif, comme ne sachant quoi penser.

Nataku murmura à Gokû.

Nataku – Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Gokû (murmurant) – Je te raconterai tout ça en détail, mais plus tard. Il faut que je retrouve Sanzô avant.

Nataku le regarda attentivement. Il murmura encore.

Nataku – Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais Sanzô avait l'air très affecté.

Gokû le regarda. Il hésita à poser une question quand Kougaiji lui parla.

Kougaiji – Qui a bien pu te blesser aussi sévèrement ?

Gokû (se tournant vers lui) – Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu. En fait je ne l'ai même pas senti venir.

Kougaiji se figea sous l'étonnement. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ?

Hakkai – Je crois que nous allons devoir y aller. Il faut qu'on aille chercher Sanzô, ne ?

Gokû se retourna vers Hakkai. Celui-ci lui sourit. Gokû fit de même. Il regarda Gojô qui restait lui silencieux.

Gokû – Gojô ?

Gojô (détournant le regard) – Je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire, alors…

Gokû sourit un peu plus. Il se retourna vers Nataku.

Gokû – On va aller le chercher. Tu restes avec eux ?

Nataku acquiesça. Il avait toujours sa 'mission', confiée par Kanzeon, à accomplir. Gokû et lui se serrèrent la main, leurs avant-bras légèrement croisés se touchant la verticale.

Gokû – On y va !

Il commença à marcher, mais au bout de quelques pas, il se retourna, regardant Kougaiji.

Gokû – oh et Kougaiji. La prochaine fois que tu attaques Sanzô, tu auras affaire à moi.

Puis il continua à marcher. Hakkai et Gojô le suivirent, faisant un signe d'au revoir et souriant au groupe de Kougaiji.

Nataku les regarda s'éloigner de quelques dizaines de mètres. Hakuryû s'était transformé et ils étaient montés en voiture, prêts à partir vers la ville youkai. Soudain, Nataku se rappela quelque chose d'important. Il courut vers eux avant qu'ils ne démarrent.

Hakkai – Nataku ?

Nataku – J'ai oublié de vous dire. Celui qui a créé l'onde maléfique et qui est à l'origine du plan pour ressusciter Gyûmaô, c'est Nî…

Il leur raconta en deux trois phrases ce que lui avait dit Ririn.

Gojô – Un humain ? C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Gokû – Et comment ça se fait qu'ils auraient besoin de Ririn pour la résurrection ?

Hakkai ne dit rien. Les informations que venaient de leur confier Nataku se révélaient précieuses. Il avait le sentiment que c'était très important.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient parler de ce Ni. Ce n'était certainement pas par hasard.

Ils quittèrent enfin Nataku et s'élancèrent en direction de la ville.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dans le village youkai, à l'intérieur de la prison centrale,_

Sanzô se réveilla. Il tenta de se lever mais sa tête était trop lourde. Il se tint la tête. Il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il avait reçu un coup sur la nuque avant de perdre connaissance.

Il regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_/Formidable/_

Il avait été visiblement capturé et enfermé dans une cellule. Il baissa les yeux. Son sutra n'était plus là. Il porta la main à la place où devrait être son arme. Elle n'était plus là elle non plus.

Rien d'étonnant à ça. Il maugréa.

Il se souvenait avoir été submergé par la foule menaçante, comme étouffé par les cris vociférateurs.

Il se retrouvait à présent seul. Hazel et Gatô avait dû mettre depuis longtemps les voiles, même chose pour le groupe de Kougaiji malgré la présence de Nataku. Il devrait compter sur lui seul à partir de maintenant.

Un garde remarquant qu'il s'était réveillé s'approcha des barreaux. L'homme avait une quarantaine d'années, d'un aspect peu soigné et l'air niais ; sa barbe était d'au moins trois jours. Il eut un sourire mauvais.

Garde – Tu es réveillé mon mignon ? Tant mieux, ton exécution ne va pas tarder.

Sanzô se leva. Il sentit le garde le dévisager de haut en bas d'une manière fort désagréable.

Encore un pervers. Sanzô avait déjà reçu pas mal de regards de cette nature dans sa vie pourtant jeune.

Ecoeurant.

Garde – Dommage de sacrifier une si belle chose. Même si c'est qu'un vulgaire humain. Oui, dommage de finir à la casserole.

L'individu le dévisagea encore plus en détail, le déshabillant littéralement de ses yeux globuleux. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Sanzô réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Garde – Mais si tu veux, en attendant, il y a une autre façon de passer à la casserole beaucoup plus agréable, et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être convaincre le chef du village de t'épargner si tu es gentil avec moi.

Sanzô se retint d'hausser un sourcil. Il jeta néanmoins un rapide coup d'œil aux clés autour de la ceinture de l'homme. Il s'approcha des barreaux. Il regarda discrètement dans le couloir. Pas d'autres gardes à l'horizon.

Il avança encore légèrement. L'homme continuait à le regarder avidement.

Garde – C'est ça, approche toi doucement. Pas besoin de s'énerver, hein ? Tu es une sorte de moine il paraît ? C'est encore mieux ainsi.

L'homme repoussant tendit une main quand Sanzô fut à sa portée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Sanzô glissa ses mains entre les barreaux et agrippa son col en un éclair, l'attirant contre les barreaux en acier d'un coup violent. L'homme était déjà étourdi, un mince filet de sang dégoulinant de son nez. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

Sanzô – Ca, c'est pour m'avoir enfermé

Puis d'un coup de genou bien placé dans une partie 'sensible', le garde fut mis à terre, geignant sous la douleur. La voix de Sanzô était vibrante de colère et peut-être quelque part, libérait une appréhension lointaine refoulée.

Sanzô – Et ça, pour avoir seulement _pensé_ à me toucher, gros porc.

L'homme s'était à présent évanoui. Sanzô se baissa et récupéra les clés. Il sortit de la cellule et se mit à fouiller les environs. Il n'y avait pas d'autres cellules à l'endroit de la prison où il se trouvait. Dans le bureau des gardes il trouva son arme et son sutra. Encore heureux que ces incultes ne sachent pas la puissance de ce dernier.

Par chance, il n'y avait aucun autre garde. Il tenta d'ouvrir une porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il la referma aussitôt. Derrière cette porte au contraire, ça en était rempli. Il eut une idée.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Un garde rentra. Sanzô virevolta, lui faisant face. Le garde regarda vers la cellule et comprit immédiatement.

Garde – Alerte ! Le prisonnier tente de s'échapper.

Sanzô jura intérieurement.

_Et merde._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai, Gokû et Gojô étaient entrés dans la ville. Etant des youkais et n'ayant pas participé à la rixe entre Sanzô, Hazel, Gatô et le groupe de Kougaiji, ils ne craignaient rien à se ballader en toute quiétude dans la petite ville.

Des préparatifs pour une fête macabre avaient lieu. Sur la place principale, un échafaud était monté, alors que plus loin un banquet était minutieusement orchestré, avec spectacles et divertissements en tout genre.

Quand ils avaient su que cette 'fête' était organisée à l'occasion de la capture d'un humain, de sa prochaine exécution et surtout de sa prochaine 'dégustation', le sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans les veines de Gokû et il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Hakkai et Gojô pour le convaincre de ne rien faire tant qu'ils n'avaient pas localisé où était le moine.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à apprendre où Sanzô avait été amené. Cependant, une fois devant, ils avaient pu constater le nombre effarant de gardes devant. Il ne semblait pas y en avoir autant à l'intérieur cependant. Le fait est qu'avait lieu une sorte de réunion publique devant la prison, avec à sa présidence le chef du village.

Hakkai, Gojô et Gokû n'écoutèrent pas le discours applaudi à tout rompre par les habitants. Il y était vaguement question de faire une guerre générale aux humains, étendue au-delà du désert, tout ça pour avoir les droits sur l'eau, bien précieux du désert.

Ces youkais avaient beau ne pas être atteint par la vague maléfique, ils ne valaient pas mieux que ceux qui en étaient les victimes, sauf que ces derniers étaient atteints de folie malgré eux. Là, c'était volontaire. Preuve que les youkais n'étaient ni plus vertueux, ni plus démoniaques que les humains qu'ils abhorraient.

Gojô – Alors, comment on procède ?

Gokû regarda Gojô. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur Sanzô, il apparaissait clairement qu'il ne tenait pas lui non plus voir le moine tué, déchiqueté et donné en pâture à ces monstres assoiffés de sang humain.

Gokû – Il faut qu'on y entre.

Hakkai (jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée) – Cela va être difficile par l'entrée principale.

Gojô – Il doit bien y avoir une autre entrée, non ?

Hakkai – Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de vérifier. D'après les bruits qui courent, ils ne vont pas tarder à…

Il hésita à continuer. Gokû avait immédiatement compris.

Gokû – Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Personne ne touchera à un seul de ses cheveux.

Un flash passa devant ses yeux l'instant d'une seconde. Lui et Sanzô allongés sur un lit d'auberge, il y a seulement quelques jours. C'était un soir comme un autre. Il jouait comme à son habitude avec les cheveux dorés, les caressant avec tendresse alors qu'il regardait avec douceur les yeux fermés aux cils clairs et élégants venant souligner avec grâce les traits de son visage. C'était un rituel qui était venu naturellement s'imposer lorsque Sanzô s'endormait. Gokû était inexorablement attiré par les doux cheveux blonds et Sanzô ne s'était bizarrement jamais plaint de cette attention, Gokû soupçonnant même le moine d'apprécier particulièrement cette sensation.

Gokû ferma les yeux, concentré pour trouver une solution, pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Il s'apprêtait à parler alors que Hakkai proposait une autre solution quand cela arriva.

Plusieurs hommes sortirent brusquement, tirant au bout d'une corde un homme encagoulé.

Gokû se figea. Hakkai et Gojô de même. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité, malgré que son visage soit caché.

_Sanzô._

Gokû se mit à courir vers lui, mais fut retenu par Gojô.

Gokû – Gojô ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

Gojô s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il y avait énormément de monstres, qui semblaient puissants aux dires de Nataku, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji et les autres. Ca ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais c'est vrai qu'à ce stade…

Il leva les yeux vers Sanzô qu'on amenait vers l'échafaud.

Gojô – Ce k'so bôzu devra me payer une cargaison entière de clopes et d'alcool pour ça.

Il lâcha Gokû qui se lança vers Sanzô qu'on amenait toujours plus près de l'échafaud. Gojô et Hakkai suivaient de près. Ils bousculèrent la foule compacte pour se frayer un chemin sous les cris outrés des gens qui ne savaient pas encore leur intention.

Sanzô avait été monté sur l'estrade, rudement tiré par des cordes attachées à ses poignets. Gokû arriva auprès de l'estrade, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzô avant de se préparer à sauter sur l'estrade, prêt à s'attaquer aux bourreaux quand une flèche passa dans le coin de son œil.

Une flèche aux reflets d'argent s'était enfoncée sans bruit dans le tissu blanc, le transperçant pour atteindre la chair, et était ressortie de l'autre côté, sa pointe rougie laissant perler dans une seconde interminable une goutte de sang, suivie par d'innombrables autres qui teintèrent de rouge la robe blanche immaculée du moine.

Le temps s'arrêta. Le cœur de Gokû manqua un battement.

Le temps ne repartit que pour s'arrêter à nouveau, par trois fois, quand trois autres flèches atteignirent le corps meurtri et mourant de l'homme qu'il aimait, ce corps qu'il avait embrassé et qui l'avait embrassé, étreint et aimé.

Il n'entendit pas la foule hurler son mécontentement à une bande ricanante de youkais qui avaient voulu avancer l'exécution par leurs propres soins, comme atteints d'une rage inassouvie qu'il fallait à tout prix laisser exploser.

Il n'entendit pas les cris silencieux de ses amis qui avaient regardé avec horreur la scène, aussi impuissants que lui.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu rien faire ?

Le corps sans vie s'effondra et Gokû crut qu'il allait mourir mais soudain une rage s'empara de lui et c'est les yeux amplis de larmes enragées qu'il sentit la haine monter en lui.

C'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras s'insinuer autour de lui, l'entravant complètement pour qu'il ne puisse s'élancer sur ces bourreaux sur l'estrade, sur les vrais bourreaux qui avaient tué Sanzô, sur tous ces monstres qui célébraient avec joie et allégresse ce qui allait bientôt le faire hurler à la mort.

Il tenta de se dégager mais le bras bloquant son épaule et celui enserrant sa taille ne voulaient pas lâcher leur étreinte oppressante par leur fermeté.

- Arrête.

Gokû se figea.

Au milieu de la foule de centaines de monstres qui hurlait toujours à l'encontre de la bande de youkais non loin de là, un humain tenait dans ses bras un Gokû tremblant.

Gokû sentit son cœur renaître. Cependant, son corps dérouté par la contradiction des événements mit un peu du temps à enregistrer la nouvelle information.

Gokû posa ses mains sur les bras l'entourant et tourna la tête du mieux qu'il le put, n'osant croire à ce que ses oreilles lui avaient murmuré quelques secondes auparavant.

Gokû – San…

Derrière lui se tenait Sanzô. Il avait apparemment fait une queue avec ses cheveux et les avaient camouflés sous une casquette. Sa blondeur si exotique dans ce pays était donc indétectable. De plus, il portait des vêtements de youkai, imprégnés de l'odeur particulière des monstres, ce qui rendait l'humain qu'il était indétectable même parmi une horde de youkais.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité mais qui ne dura en réalité qu'une poignée de secondes. Elles furent cependant certainement parmi les plus belles secondes que Gokû eut jamais vécu et s'ils n'étaient pas dans la délicate situation où ils étaient, il aurait déjà dévoré d'un baiser passionné le jeune moine qui le regardait avec la même intensité.

Ce fut Sanzô qui parla à nouveau, Gokû n'ayant apparemment pas encore pu retrouver ses mots.

Sanzô – Il faut qu'on déguerpisse d'ici au plus vite.

Sans rien dire de plus, il prit Gokû par le poignet et ils commencèrent à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Gojô et Hakkai qui étaient non loin de là repérèrent en premier Gokû et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à se déplacer.

Hakkai hébété se tourna vers Gojô.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage du demi-youkai. Gojô remarquant le regard de Hakkai posé sur lui répliqua seulement par un rire nerveux qui se répercuta sur le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils n'avaient pas mis plus de quelques minutes à sortir de la ville. Hakuryû s'était vite transformé en Jeep et ce n'est qu'une fois partis dans le désert qu'ils entendirent des clameurs laissant supposer que les youkais avaient trouvé la supercherie en regardant enfin qui se cachait sous le masque.

Sanzô leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes comment il avait fait. Après que le second garde soit rentré, il avait réussi à le neutraliser. Personne n'avait entendu fort heureusement l'appel du garde, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à écouter le discours pompeux de leur chef. Sanzô s'était alors empressé de chercher dans les affaires des gardes leurs vêtements de rechanges et il avait intervertis ses vêtements avec le premier garde qu'il avait assommé. Il avait camouflé le second et été sorti sans aucun problème de l'enceinte de la prison. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Durant tout ce temps, Sanzô n'avait quasiment pas lâché le poignet de Gokû et s'était installé, une fois n'est pas coutume, à l'arrière de la voiture, Gojô prenant place à côté du conducteur à l'avant. Si Gojô ou Hakkai avaient remarqué ce fait, ils n'en montraient rien. Ils avaient subi trop d'événements dernièrement, le moine y compris, pour faire une quelconque allusion.

Ce simple geste, conscient ou non, rassura Gokû qui finit par déloger la main agrippée nerveusement à son poignet pour la remplacer par sa propre main. Sanzô le regarda seulement et ne fit rien pour se défaire des doigts entrelaçant les siens. Au contraire, il les serra en retour.

Le reste du voyage se passa au calme. Si ce n'est que quand Sanzô voulut allumer sa cigarette et ne trouva pas son briquet, Gojô lui envoya le sien. Un faible 'merci' fut émis en réponse et un regard échangé avait définitivement enterré la hache de guerre entre ces deux-là.

En fin de journée, ils avaient réussi à sortir du désert et c'est incognito qu'ils se logèrent dans une petite auberge discrète, aux frais de la Sainte Trinité Bouddhique, et qu'ils purent enfin reprendre un repas tous les quatre, oubliant momentanément de parler une seule fois des derniers jours passés. Tout semblait être redevenu comme avant, bien qu'ils sachent tous les quatre qu'il n'en était rien. Seulement…

Quand Gokû prononça son « harahetta », Sanzô sourit imperceptiblement. Comparé au calvaire qu'il avait subi avec le monologue d'Hazel, son assassinat raté et tout le reste, ce « harahetta » était comme une douce musique à ses oreilles… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire sonner son Smith & Wesson pour faire taire Gojô et Gokû.

_Les bonnes habitudes ne doivent jamais se perdre._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Plus tard,_

Quand le seuil de la chambre fut passé et la porte fermée à double tour en un éclair, les quinze bonnes premières minutes se consumèrent à échanger un baiser passionné. Il n'était pas question de dominance. L'un et l'autre tentaient seulement de rattraper le temps perdu. Ce besoin vital de l'autre n'était pas étonnant vu ce qu'il s'était passé les derniers jours et toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient dû subir. Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux sur le lit, restant face à face, s'accrochant désespérément à l'autre, exténués mais soulagés d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Entre deux inspirations, Gokû trouva le moyen de parler, en profitant au passage pour enlever la casquette que Sanzô portait toujours et défaisant l'élastique qui lui enserrait les cheveux. Même si Sanzô avait eu le temps de se laver et de se changer avant leur repas (car ne supportant pas l'odeur atroce des vêtements des gardes youkais qu'il avait 'empruntés'), il avait décidé de garder une casquette et de rester en habits citadins pour un temps, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas hors d'atteinte des monstres survoltés du désert.

Enfin seuls et tranquilles pour le restant de la nuit, Gokû laissa échapper un énorme soupir qu'il avait retenu depuis leur fuite du désert.

Gokû – Ne me refais jamais ça, ja-mais.

Sanzô – Je pourrais dire la même chose. Je crois qu'on est quitte sur ce coup-là.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme, mais on sentait encore une once d'inquiétude. Il le regarda. L'incident mystérieux leur revint en mémoire. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Gokû – Ce n'était ni ta faute, ni la mienne.

Sanzô resta un peu plus longtemps silencieux mais il finit par répondre.

Sanzô – Je sais.

Gokû – Alors pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi rechercher un coupable dont on ne connaît pas le nom ?

Sanzô parut hésiter puis se décida finalement à lui confier ce dont lui avait fait part la déesse.

Sanzô – Kanzeon m'avait prévenu qu'on s'attaquerait certainement à toi.

Gokû le regarda, haussant légèrement les sourcils. Sanzô pensait que Gokû poserait la question du pourquoi, mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait compris que s'il était la cible, c'était qu'on voulait s'en prendre indirectement à Sanzô. Ce dernier retint un soupir. Gokû était devenu mature, presque _trop_ mature. S'il n'y faisait pas gaffe, il pourrait devenir un jour aussi incisif que Hakkai. Ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour lui.

Gokû – Et tu as cru me protéger en partant à sa recherche ?

Le moine commença à caresser inconsciemment le ventre du jeune homme. Gokû ferma momentanément ses yeux au contact.

Sanzô – Ce qui n'a pas été inutile…

Gokû (le coupant, ironique) – A part le fait que tu te sois presque fait tuer ? Nan pas si inutile !

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils, légèrement menaçant) – Tu sais, j'ai conservé mon éventail.

En effet, si Sanzô avait laissé une de ses robes au youkai qui s'était fait tuer à sa place, il n'en avait pas oublié cependant son précieux objet caché dans un des plis.

Gokû retint un petit rire. Sanzô continua sa phrase.

Sanzô – Hazel connait le nom de ton autre forme, ce qui est pratiquement impossible.

Gokû écarquilla les yeux.

Sanzô – Il sait qui est responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Gokû (réfléchissant) – Tu sais… Je me demande si ce que nous a dit Nataku n'aurait pas un rapport.

Sous l'œil étonné de Sanzô, Gokû entreprit de lui raconter ce que le jeune dieu leur avait dit. Les soupçons remontaient vers un certain Nî. Ce type pouvait en effet être impliqué là dedans. Pouvait-il cependant être le vrai responsable ? Et puis, de là à dire qu'il existait un lien entre ce Nî et Hazel... Cela était hautement incertain. Cependant…

Sanzô – Gokû, tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, avant ton attaque ?

Gokû (hésitant) – Pas vraiment. Je n'ai vu ni senti personne mais… J'ai senti quelque chose d'autre…

Sanzô – Tu te rappelles, lors de la bataille contre Gyokumen ? Quand nous nous sommes perdus dans les couloirs du château ? (3)

Gokû (fronçant un peu les sourcils) – Oui, pourquoi ?

Sanzô – Une personne a failli nous découvrir… et à ce moment-là, j'ai eu la même sensation, comme lorsque tu as été attaqué. Mais même là, ce n'était pas la première fois que je sentais ça. Il y a longtemps, une personne, une connaissance de mon maître, m'avait laissé cette impression.

Gokû – Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce Nî ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, caressant le visage et le corps de l'autre dans l'espoir de se rassurer de sa présence. Chacun essayant de trouver les réponses aux questions laissées en suspens. Il y avait trop de bizarreries, trop d'énigmes autour de ce qui leur était arrivé.

Gokû se pelotonna contre le moine, enserrant sa taille. Il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de Sanzô. Il sentit celui-ci appuyer son menton sur sa tête. Son bras l'encercla, sa main venant s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure couleur châtain.

Gokû – Tu sais… C'est peut-être une idée farfelue mais en y repensant… J'ai l'impression que celui qui m'a attaqué n'en avait pas après ton sutra.

Sanzô ne répondit pas, occupé à caresser les mèches glissant dans ses doigts. Cependant, il n'en pensait pas moins. Mais dans ce cas, que pouvez vouloir l'ordure qui les avait attaqués ? Etait-ce tout simplement un malade ? Quelles étaient ses véritables intentions ?

Le mystère s'épaississait.

Gokû releva la tête. Sanzô dégagea les cheveux bruns du visage du jeune homme.

Gokû – Tu m'as manqué. Trois jours sans savoir où tu étais, c'était horrible. Et puis quand j'ai cru que tu…

Il s'arrêta, visiblement regagné par l'émotion qui l'avait submergé quand il avait cru Sanzô mort.

Sanzô le regarda, caressant sa joue. Ca n'avait pas été facile du tout pour lui non plus, et c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire comprendre au jeune homme en capturant ses lèvres avec une douceur nouvelle qui les suivit toute la nuit au contact de leurs corps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Non loin de là,_

Arrivés dans la même petite ville, sans qu'ils le sachent, Hazel et Gatô étaient eux aussi arrivés. Craignant moins les foudres des monstres de la ville youkai du désert, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour boire un verre dans un bar du centre ville.

Hazel et Gatô venaient juste de s'accouder au comptoir quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

- Alors, rude journée ?

Hazel se tourna vers la voix et sourit.

Hazel - Bonjour Professeur Nî ! Quel heureux hasard que de vous trouver ici !

Nî s'assit et posa son verre sur le comptoir.

Nî – Rien ne fait partie du hasard dans ce bas monde. J'ai d'ailleurs cru entendre dire que vous aviez retrouvé le monstre dont je vous avais parlé ?

Hazel se fit silencieux et pensif.

Hazel – Oui effectivement.

Nî sourit et but son verre.

Son plan était en bonne voie. Tout se passait comme prévu. Tous ses pions allaient dans le bon sens sans s'en rendre compte. Même Kougaiji n'y avait vu que du feu quand un 'informateur' lui avait signalé un sutra dans le village du désert. L'information venait bien évidemment de lui. Il savait que Sanzô serait seul et que Kougaiji aurait alors une occasion pour lui soutirer. Seulement, il n'avait pas réussi. Ce n'était pas très grave, il y aurait d'autres occasions.

Pour l'instant, l'essentiel était la réalisation de l'étape 2.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Vous aurez relevé le rêve bizarre de Nataku, hein ? ;-) Ca a son importance pour la suite ! Héhé ! **

**Je n'ai pas voulu développer plus certains points vers la fin du chapitre (écrite un peu à l'arrache, et ça se sent, désolée) car ça aurait fait encore plus long. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je n'ai pas trop épilogué le après-presque-réussi-assassinat de Sanzô. lol**

**Reviews ? (chibi eyes)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) c'est ainsi que Hazel appelle Sanzô dans Reload, les deux kana utilisés sont ceux de « ha » et « n » ; merci à Fuu san pour son explication. Il s'agirait en effet du 'san' (Monsieur, Madame, bref, un terme poli) mais version dialecte l'Osaka. En effet, dans le manga, il me semble que Hazel parle avec l'accent d'Osaka.

(2) Bien que Minekura ne l'ait pas présenté exactement ainsi, il est fait mention dans reload de monstres mangeant de l'humain. Cependant, je m'éloigne ici vraiment de son histoire.

(3) voir Conséquences Logiques, dernier chapitre.


	5. Ombres du passé

**Enfin la suite ! Pardon pour cette longue absence ! J'ai été plutôt occupée ces derniers temps, et c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté ! Snif ! **

**Bref, voici le 5ième chapitre de ma fic ! Plusieurs avancées et révélations dans ce chapitre (eh vi, il en faut bien un peu avec tous ces mystères qui planent lol). Donc pas mal de bla bla en perspective, gomen !**

**Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Contente de revoir ma petite Kokoroyume !**

**Attention ! Spoilers possibles !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 5 : Ombres du passé**

_A l'Ouest, au château de Gyokumen,_

Revenus au château de la reine Gyokumen, Kougaiji et les autres s'étaient réunis pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé, sans trouver pour autant de réponses à leurs trop nombreuses questions. Kougaiji semblait particulièrement préoccupé. Le fait qu'ils aient été envoyés sur la fausse piste d'un sutra dans le désert lui laissait un goût amer.

Cela avait été une rude journée et ils avaient besoin de récupérer. Ils mangèrent ensemble et décidèrent donc d'aller chacun se reposer dans leur chambre par la suite avant de se réunir à nouveau.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Ririn allant elle aussi se reposer, Nataku entra la pièce. Il avait à peine refermé sa porte qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, sur ses gardes, puis voyant qui était là, il soupira, rassuré.

Nataku – Ah c'est vous Kanzeon.

Kanzeon lui sourit. Elle était assise nonchalamment sur le lit.

Kanzeon – Dure journée, n'est-ce pas, Nataku ?

Nataku – C'est sûr…

Il réfléchit l'instant d'une seconde et reprit, paniqué.

Nataku – Vous savez comment vont les autres ? Ils ont retrouvé Sanzô ?

Kanzeon sourit un peu plus.

Kanzeon – Oui, ils vont bien ne t'inquiète pas. On ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à ça de la part de ces quatre-là, ne penses-tu pas ?

Nataku laissa échapper un soupir discret et sourit, acquiesçant légèrement à ses propos.

Kanzeon le dévisagea un peu, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Nataku.

Nataku – Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kanzeon (le fixant) – Je me demandais juste si tu n'avais pas vécu un événement particulier ces derniers temps… Rien d'anormal, de bizarre ?

Nataku cligna des yeux, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il hésita un peu, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs de l'étrange rêve.

Nataku – En fait, si. Un rêve. J'ai fait un étrange rêve. Il y avait deux hommes. Ils discutaient, mais je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'ils disaient…

Kanzeon sembla réfléchir un moment.

Kanzeon – Rien d'autre ?

Nataku réfléchit puis secoua la tête d'un signe négatif, avant de dire :

Nataku – Ah si ! Quand je me suis réveillé, je tenais cette amulette dans mes mains.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa d'une main son amulette et l'observa avant de relever ses yeux vers la déesse. Kanzeon soupira imperceptiblement, visiblement non surprise par ce dernier détail. Nataku fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Nataku – Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr de ne pas avoir eu cette amulette avant mon coma. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est vous qui me l'avez donnée ?

Les traits du visage de Kanzeon se firent tout d'un coup inhabituellement sérieux. Elle semblait replongée dans un souvenir plus que vivant. Le silence dura quelques instants, mais sous le regard insistant de Nataku, elle continua à parler.

Kanzeon – C'est en effet moi qui te l'ai mise, mais je n'étais que la messagère cette fois-là. Je ne sais pas exactement son contenu.

Elle sourit. Nataku eut l'étrange sensation que la déesse était contente de ce détail, comme si le fait de ne pas le savoir la rendait heureuse. Nataku pensa brièvement au fait que Kanzeon avait tendance à considérer le monde céleste comme ennuyeux, car elle savait tout ce qui était passé, présent et à venir… Les éléments qui venaient enrayer cette habilité à tout savoir étaient rares… c'étaient certainement pour cela que la déesse semblait les apprécier tout particulièrement.

Nataku – Son contenu ? Comment ça ? Qui l'a fabriquée ? Et pourquoi ?

Kanzeon – Je ne peux pas te dire quel était le but exact de son créateur, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Disons seulement qu'il l'a faite pour aider plusieurs personnes, dont toi.

Nataku la regarda, essayant de décrypter ses paroles. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser d'autres questions quand elle reprit.

Kanzeon – Tu risques de faire d'autres rêves, prêtes-y attention, ça pourra t'être utile.

Nataku cligna des yeux, étonné.

Nataku – Utile ?

Kanzeon se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui caressa légèrement la joue avant de parler.

Kanzeon – Je dois y aller, porte-toi bien Nataku, et n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire.

Elle s'évapora, retournant dans les cieux. Nataku resta un moment immobile.

D'autres rêves… utiles ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Village près du désert, dans un bar,_

Nî leva son verre, le deuxième de la soirée, et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

Nî – Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Hazel parut légèrement surpris puis il sourit un peu, fixant son verre.

Hazel – Comme vous me l'aviez décrit. C'est un monstre avec une force exceptionnelle, certainement le plus puissant que j'ai jamais vu… L'autre monstre qui s'est battu contre lui, Cho Hakkai, semble être lui aussi doté d'une puissance phénoménale.

Nî – Oui, mais Cho Hakkai n'est pas le youkai que vous cherchez. C'est Son Goku.

Hazel réfléchit un moment, tournant et retournant son verre, faisant s'entrechoquer les glaçons flottant dans le liquide alcoolisé.

Hazel – Je sais bien ce que vous m'avez dit à son sujet mais… Vous ne m'aviez pas dit à quel point il était puissant… Si vous voulez mon avis, il ressemble plus à un dieu qu'à un quelconque monstre… même s'il est assoiffé de sang.

Il sembla hésiter, repensant à tous les événements qui s'étaient passés les derniers jours. Les batailles, bien sûr, mais aussi les petites choses, les petites bagarres innocentes entre les membres du Sanzo ikkou. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre.

Hazel – Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit le monstre que je recherche.

Nî resta un instant sans rien dire, se contentant d'avaler plusieurs gorgées de son verre avant de le reposer finalement sur le bar. Il prit un air étonné.

Nî – Vous doutez de mes informations à son sujet ?

Hazel le regarda enfin, l'observant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Hazel – Je me pose juste des questions.

Nî sourit alors. Son sourire était quelque peu ricanant, laissant une très désagréable impression à Hazel. Nî changea soudainement d'expression, redevenant étrangement sérieux.

Nî – Je croyais que vouliez vraiment retrouver le monstre qui a tué votre maître. Je me serais donc trompé ?

Le visage de Hazel se pétrifia et ses mains se crispèrent pour de bon. Il ne put ignorer les souvenirs qui revenaient à son esprit.

Son maître qui l'avait élevé comme son fils était venu il y a quelques années de cela dans ces contrées de l'Est en pèlerinage. Hazel n'était alors pas venu avec lui. Or, son maître avait été tué par un monstre lors de son voyage.

Accablé par cette mort, Hazel s'était préparé pendant ces dernières années pour aller chercher vengeance en venant à son tour dans ce pays étranger qui lui avait volé son père.

Une fois arrivé, il avait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver l'assassin de son maître mais il n'avait pu récolter que de maigres indices, sachant alors seulement que le monstre qui l'avait tué était particulièrement puissant.

Cependant, il n'avait pas d'autres éléments, et le peu qu'on lui avait appris était invérifiable. Néanmoins, il s'était raccroché à ces renseignements et un jour, par hasard, il avait rencontré Nî dans un bar qui lui avait parlé d'un monstre qui pouvait correspondre à celui qu'il recherchait.

_Son Goku. Le Grand Sage Seiten Taisei. _

Selon ses dires, il était probablement le meurtrier de son maître.

Cependant…

Etait-ce là la vérité ?

Hazel tenta de se calmer, ses doigts se décrispant légèrement.

Hazel – Je veux le venger… mais je veux être sûr d'être en face de son véritable assassin.

Il se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent pendant un long moment. Nî était impassible. Hazel sentit un étrange malaise à force de le regarder mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Ce fut finalement Nî qui tourna la tête, s'intéressant à nouveau à son verre.

Nî – Je pourrais certainement vous en apporter la preuve.

Hazel le regarda, l'air incertain.

Nî sourit, inquiétant.

Nî – Oui, je vous en apporterai la preuve.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Non loin de là, dans une auberge,_

Sanzô bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil, tournant légèrement la tête de temps à autre, comme plongé dans un cauchemar. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et sa bouche articulait des 'non' inaudibles. Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et d'un mouvement rapide et imprévisible, il s'était redressé à moitié, la respiration lourde, regardant autour de lui l'air hagard et paniqué. Le drap avait glissé sur sa peau nue jusqu'à sa taille.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le jeune youkai allongé à côté de lui qui frissonna dans son sommeil, le drap l'ayant lui aussi un peu découvert. Sanzô se calma peu à peu, laissant ses yeux parcourir sur le jeune homme qui respirait tranquillement pour se rassurer.

Heureusement, Gokû ne s'était pas réveillé.

Sanzô soupira et grommela intérieurement. Fichu singe pour le mettre dans cet état.

Depuis l'attaque qu'avait subie Gokû, Sanzô avait eu des difficultés à trouver un sommeil serein. Or, le seul moyen de remédier à ça, c'était de trouver le responsable. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où commencer. Ce Nî dont ils avaient parlé pouvait bien sûr être une piste mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le vérifier.

Sanzo respirait à nouveau calmement. Il se rallongea sur le côté, se rapprochant du jeune endormi couché sur le dos, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sanzô remonta le drap sur eux et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer près de lui.

Il observa le visage du jeune homme, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

Quel pouvait être le lien entre ce mystérieux attaquant et lui ? Pourquoi agir de cette façon ? Ils avaient déjà été confrontés à des tordus de tout genre, mais à ce point…

Il resta un moment pensif, caressant légèrement le ventre de Gokû, puis il se décida à se lever. Il fallait qu'ils continuent. Plus ils allaient avancer rapidement vers l'Ouest, plus ils auraient de chance d'exterminer ce fauteur de troubles. Sanzô se retourna, s'apprêtant à sortir du lit lorsque deux bras le retinrent fermement, le déséquilibrant et le faisant retomber en arrière. Surpris il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ses paupières encore closes, Gokû souriait légèrement, la tête nichée dans son cou.

Gokû – Déjà réveillé ?

Sanzô émit seulement un 'nhh' en guise de réponse et tenta de se redresser à nouveau, en vain. Il retenta une nouvelle fois avec beaucoup plus de conviction et d'efforts, mais les bras enroulés autour de sa taille et de son torse restant fermement en place, et cette tentative se termina en un échec cuisant.

Sanzô (énervé) – Gokû, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi !

Souriant, Gokû se nicha un peu plus contre lui, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Gokû – Reste encore un peu. Je suis sûr qu'il doit rester au moins deux heures avant l'aube.

Sanzô soupira un peu, légèrement vaincu par la voix murmurant à son oreille et la douce sensation du contact de leurs corps. Il se reprit vite cependant. Peu importait l'heure, ils devaient continuer leur route.

Tournant sa tête du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il haussa sa voix, son ton promettant l'apparition bien matinale d'un éventail dont il essayait vainement de retrouver l'emplacement dans son esprit en reconstituant les événements de la veille. Il faut dire qu'après les derniers jours éprouvants qu'ils avaient subis, cette nuit de retrouvailles avait été intense en émotions… et en câlins… et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas de souvenir clair de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son cher petit éventail, leurs affaires étant éparpillées sur le sol.

Sanzô – Gokû, lâche-moi.

Gokû secoua négativement la tête, cette fois-ci ouvrant complètement les yeux, les fixant d'un air joueur sur le blond.

Gokû – Nan, hors de question.

Sanzô – Et pourquoi ça ?

Gokû (souriant un peu plus) – Parce que tu es à moi.

Une petite veine commença à pulser frénétiquement sur le front du moine. Il haussa un sourcil tout en lançant un regard se voulant menaçant vers sa charge, approchant son visage jusqu'à être nez à nez avec lui.

Sanzô – Ah oui tu crois ça ?

Gokû sembla un instant déstabilisé et Sanzô profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour se retourner complètement vers lui et renverser leurs positions, le poussant contre le matelas, ses mains posées de part et d'autre du jeune homme, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Il baissa à nouveau son visage jusqu'à être nez-à-nez avec lui. Il haussa un peu plus les sourcils. Sa voix continua, toujours menaçante.

Sanzô – C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Gokû hésita à nouveau, craignant d'avoir blessé involontairement Sanzô dans ses propos. Il acquiesça néanmoins, un peu incertain.

C'est alors qu'un sourire inquiétant identique à celui d'Hakkai se dessina sur le visage du blond. Gokû eut la sensation qu'il venait de faire une très-mauvaise-réponse-face-à-un-psychopathe-en-puissance-avec-à-la-clé-de-graves-et-douloureuses-conséquences.

Gokû (peu rassuré) – Sanzô ?

A sa grande surprise… qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de durer… Gokû se retrouva attaqué sans merci de chatouilles, pleurant bientôt de rire.

Sanzô – Voilà ce qui arrive aux petits singes trop sûrs d'eux. On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein saru !

Gokû – Ha ! San… Sanzô ! Haha !!! Nooon! San… HA ! Stoppe s'te plaît ! Hahaha!!!

Sanzô (haussant les sourcils) – J'entends pas.

Gokû – Haha ! Sanzô ! Je peu… Hahaha… Je peux plus respirer !!!

Sanzô – M'en fous. Tant que tu ne comprendras pas que c'est toi qui es à moi, je n'arrêterai pas saru…

Gokû – Haha ! Ok ok… Ha! OK j'ai compris !!!

Sanzô se redressa, restant à cheval sur lui, laissant glisser une main sur le torse du jeune homme qui, arborant un large sourire conséquent à sa séance de torture sur son visage, tentait désespérément de retrouver une respiration normale. Ils se fixèrent.

Gokû – Sadique !

Un léger sourire du sadique en question apparemment amusé par la situation lui répondit.

Sanzô – Tu l'as cherché.

Il s'apprêtait à se redresser pour sortir du lit quand Gokû le retint par le poignet, se contentant de faire des yeux de cocker quand Sanzô le regarda pour demander une explication. Il se redressa pour passer ses bras autour du moine et nicher une fois de plus sa tête contre son cou.

Gokû – S'te plaît, juste quelques minutes de plus. Il est trop tôt pour se lever. On a le temps.

Sanzô soupira intérieurement. Le singe n'avait pas vraiment tort pour une fois. Vaincu, il céda pour de bon. Il frotta son nez contre la joue du jeune homme et celui-ci tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher et engager un baiser, leurs langues explorant bientôt goulûment et tendrement leurs bouches alors que leurs mains venaient caresser les muscles fermes et puissants du corps de l'autre, glissant tour à tour sur leurs dos, leurs bras, leurs torses, à la recherche du moindre centimètre de peau qui aurait pu échapper à leur toucher.

Sanzô passa une main dans les cheveux châtains du jeune homme en engageant un nouveau baiser passionné et Gokû en profita pour glisser une main vers le bas-ventre du blond, provoquant un léger sursaut de celui-ci qui n'arrêta cependant pas son langoureux baiser. Sanzô sentit le jeune youkai sourire contre ses lèvres.

Sanzô – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a saru ?

Gokû – Je me disais juste… que tu étais à moi.

Sanzô murmura un léger 'baka' et effleura à nouveau les douces lèvres qui se présentaient à lui.

Sanzô – Et tu es à moi…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre somnolaient à nouveau mais sans trouver néanmoins le sommeil, plongés dans leurs pensées, caressant avec douceur de temps à autre la peau de l'autre.

Sanzô pensant encore aux menaces planant sur eux, la question, semblant venir de nulle part, que Gokû lui posa alors ne manqua pas de le surprendre.

Gokû – Comment était Kômyô ?

Sanzô ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux et les baissa jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Gokû. Bien que surpris, Sanzô répondit, après un moment de silence, repensant à son enfance. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes, qu'il fut étonné de se rappeler aussi aisément. Et alors qu'il parlait, il se rendait compte que ces souvenirs étaient heureux, intacts, malgré la disparition de son maître et toute la douleur qu'il avait eu par la suite et avait toujours.

Finalement, Sanzô se tut, restant silencieux pendant un moment. Face à son air pensif, Gokû sourit.

Gokû – Tu dois beaucoup lui ressembler je pense. Lui non plus ne semblait pas trop se préoccuper des préceptes du bouddhisme.

Sanzô haussa un sourcil.

Sanzô – Qu'est-ce que tu insinues saru ?

Gokû sourit, amusé.

Gokû – Par où tu veux que je commence ? Tu joues, tu bois, tu fumes… et puis… (semblant soudainement réaliser) il y a nous aussi… Je veux dire… (se frottant la tête, embarrassé) Les moines sont censés faire vœu de chasteté, non ?

Sanzô haussa une fois de plus les sourcils, cachant son amusement.

Sanzô – Ne me dis pas que c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Gokû se contenta de sourire, un peu gêné. Il l'embrassa avant de se pelotonner à nouveau dans ses bras. Un instant de silence passa, puis il réalisa soudainement autre chose. Il cligna des yeux et les leva vers son soleil.

Gokû – Je me souviens d'un temple où un moine avait dit que tu lui ressemblais aussi beaucoup physiquement, c'est vrai ?

Sanzô (pensif) – C'est ce que certains m'ont dit, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Enfin, c'est possible.

Gokû (réfléchissant) – Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Je veux dire, vous n'aviez pas de lien de sang…

Sanzô se replongea dans ses souvenirs, revoyant le doux sourire de celui qui avait été un père pour lui. On lui avait dit maintes fois qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. La plupart des moines n'étaient qu'une bande d'idiots peu crédibles. Mais maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était effectivement plutôt étrange.

Gokû – Tu n'as pas de portraits de lui ?

Sanzô (réfléchissant) – Il doit bien y en avoir au temple. On avait l'habitude d'en faire.

Gokû (intrigué) – Vraiment ? Il y en a aussi de toi ?

Sanzô (fronçant les sourcils, méfiant) – Peut-être, mais très anciens, de quand j'étais petit, pourquoi cette question ?

Gokû eut alors un large sourire et se redressa légèrement.

Gokû (s'extasiant en imaginant lesdits portraits) – C'est vrai ? Tu me les montreras hein ? Tu devais être trop mignon ! Surtout quand tu étais bébé et…

Sanzô demeura interdit et une légère teinte rouge fit son apparition sur ses joues. Il ne le laissa pas continuer.

BAFF ! BAFF !

Gokû – Aïeuuuh ! (se frottant la tête) Hey ! D'où tu sors cet éventail ? (1)

Sanzô (une p'tite veine pulsant sur son front) – Urusai !

Il se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit, rougissant encore un peu. Gokû cligna des yeux en comprenant l'embarras du moine. Il se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Il sourit, parlant d'une voix rieuse.

Gokû – Je n'exagère pas, tu es vraiment mignon tu sais, surtout quand tu t'énerves.

Sanzô (tournant la tête vers lui, avec une voix menaçante) – Tu tiens vraiment tant que ça à mourir ?

Gokû se contenta pousser un petit rire provocateur, s'attirant un 'baka' du blond qui l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser d'un bras passé autour du cou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au Paradis Céleste,_

Kanzeon, qui comme à son habitude regardait le monde d'en bas, écouta les dernières paroles de la conversation entre Sanzô et Gokû.

Hormis la perspective très attrayante de voir les portraits en question d'un bébé Sanzô, fait qui l'intéressait au plus haut point histoire d'avoir des dossiers _à vie_ pour faire chanter son cher neveu au cas où l'occasion se présenterait, la mention de Kômyô par Gokû la laissa songeuse, la replongeant dans le passé.

_Flash-back_

_Cela faisait une éternité que Kanzeon n'était pas allée sur Terre, mais la tâche était importante cette fois. Il s'agissait de faire en sorte qu'un 'petit paquet' arrive sain et sauf à destination. _

_Elle était apparue tout d'un coup dans le jardin d'un temple où un homme encore jeune fumait la pipe, assis au pied d'un arbre. Celui-ci s'interrompit à son arrivée. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle l'observa quelques instants puis lui sourit._

_Kanzeon – Cela fait un bail que l'on ne s'était pas vus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Kômyô (souriant) – Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne, il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée… Mais à vous voir, je dirais que vous êtes la déesse Kanzeon Bosatsu sama ?_

_Kanzeon soupira un peu tout en souriant. Elle acquiesça. _

_Kanzeon – J'imagine qu'après tout ce temps et ces réincarnations, il est normal que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je viens pour te prévenir de la venue de quelqu'un d'important. _

_Kômyô ne semblait pas outre mesure intrigué par la situation, mais les propos de la déesse étaient quand même indéniablement énigmatiques. Il répondit avec étonnement._

_Kômyô – Quelqu'un ?_

_Kanzeon – Oui. Tu entendras très certainement bientôt son appel. _

_Kômyô (intrigué) – Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?_

_Kanzeon (souriant étrangement) – C'est une personne de ton passé qui doit accomplir sa destinée ici-bas pour retrouver quelqu'un qui lui est cher… (croisant les bras) Enfin, c'est surtout un enquiquineur de première quand on y réfléchit bien._

_Kômyô (souriant) – Quelqu'un de mon passé vous dites ? D'une vie passée plus exactement ?_

_Kanzeon acquiesça à nouveau. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Finalement, elle se mit à regarder le ciel._

_Kanzeon – Cela fait déjà si longtemps. Les choses devraient changer à partir de maintenant. Toutes les conditions sont réunies en tout cas._

_Kômyô l'observa, la laissant continuer. _

_Kanzeon – Je suis sûre qu'il pourra le retrouver. Cet enfant qui va t'être confié…en a protégé un autre au prix de sa vie, parce qu'il l'aimait…Mais… malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la personne qu'il voulait protéger est à présent enfermée quelque part, et il n'y a que lui qui puisse le libérer, car il est le seul à pouvoir l'entendre. _

_Kômyô (baissant la tête) – C'est une belle mais bien triste histoire. Mais pourquoi cet enfant a-t-il été enfermé ?_

_Kanzeon – Il a été accusé de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis sur la personne de son gardien et de ses amis qui avaient tout fait pour le sauver. Le comble est qu'il a été enchaîné dans sa prison par son meilleur ami à la suite de ça... (elle soupira) et que celui-ci est entré dans un coma depuis et ne semble pas vouloir en sortir. Il n'a pas pu supporter d'avoir trahi son ami. _(3)

_Kômyô (expirant la fumée de ses poumons) – Je vois…_

_Un grand moment se passa dans un silence seulement ponctué de temps à autre par le chant d'oiseaux. Enfin il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand et sincère sourire. _

_Kômyô – Je vous promets de m'en occuper tel un fils. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra peut-être retrouver un jour cette personne qui lui est chère. Mais… pourquoi le confier à moi spécialement ? Y aurait-il un lien avec cette vie passée ?_

_Kanzeon leva les yeux au ciel et sourit mystérieusement en reposant les yeux sur Kômyô qui la fixait à présent. _

_Kanzeon – Qui sait ?_

_Fin du flash-back._

Sept ans après cet événement, Kanzeon qui allait de temps en temps prendre des nouvelles de son neveu, car il s'agissait bien là du petit Kôryû, avait alors eu une étrange requête de la part de Kômyô.

_Flash-back_

_Kanzeon s'approchait de l'arbre où Kômyô avait l'habitude de venir fumer durant l'après-midi. Il était en effet assis, pourtant, cette fois-ci, Kômyô Sanzô ne fumait pas. _

_Kanzeon (s'appuyant sur l'arbre) – Pas de tabac aujourd'hui ? Aurais-tu décidé d'arrêter de fumer, Kômyô ?_

_Kômyô émit un petit rire et leva la tête vers elle en souriant._

_Kômyô – Pas vraiment, mais j'ai été trop occupé aujourd'hui pour penser à fumer. _

_Il leva la main et la tendit vers elle. Kanzeon parut surprise en voyant ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. _

_Kanzeon – Un pendentif ?_

_Kômyô – C'est pour Nataku. _

_Au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, Kanzeon avait été amené à lui parler un peu plus du Dieu aux yeux dorés endormi d'un profond sommeil depuis des centaines d'années, lui révélant ainsi son prénom. _

_Kanzeon – Pour Nataku ? (prenant un air déçu) Et moi qui pensais que tu me faisais un cadeau… _

_Kômyô rit un peu et poursuivit. _

_Kômyô (détournant la tête pour regarder au loin, souriant) – Ce n'est pas un simple pendentif. Je l'ai conçu moi-même. Il pourra lui être très utile pour l'aider à se réveiller. _

_Kanzeon l'observa. Quelque chose clochait. Elle souleva le pendentif en question pour le porter à ses yeux, les plissant pour scruter l'objet._

_Kanzeon – Il y a plus que ça. La magie que tu as utilisée est très puissante. Même moi je ne saurais dire de quoi il s'agit. _

_Elle lui jeta un air sur le côté, suspicieuse. _

_Kanzeon – Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? _

_Kômyô sourit un peu plus. Finalement, il parla._

_Kômyô – J'ai fait un pari avec Ukoku…_

_Kômyô avait en effet souvent parlé de l'autre Sanzô répondant au nom d'Ukoku. Kanzeon n'avait cependant pas une très haute opinion de cet autre Sanzô._

_Kanzeon (haussant un sourcil et croisant les bras) - Je m'attends au pire…De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Kômyô (riant, embarrassé) – Ca, je ne peux pas le dire, c'est une condition essentielle à notre pari. Je peux seulement dire que cela concerne directement Kôryû. _

_Kanzeon l'observa et haussa un peu plus les sourcils._

_Kanzeon – Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Nataku. _

_Kômyô – Il a une dette envers la personne qu'il a enfermé, et indirectement envers Kôryû, n'est-ce pas ? Alors disons que je lui donne le moyen de se racheter. Je suis sûr qu'il les aidera le moment venu. _

_Kanzeon réfléchit et comprit immédiatement. Elle pointa l'amulette d'un doigt tout en fixant Kômyô._

_Kanzeon – Tu t'es arrangé pour lui transmettre le contenu du pari entre Ukoku et toi dans cette amulette pour que Nataku puisse le voir ?_

_Kômyô acquiesça lentement en souriant. Une énorme goutte fit son apparition sur le front de la déesse._

_Kanzeon – J'appelle ça de la triche…_

_Kômyô (d'un air faussement vexé) – Je ne fais que lui transmettre indirectement un de mes souvenirs, et comme je ne suis pas celui qui a expliqué le contenu du pari, ce n'est donc pas moi qui lui aurai dit. _

_Une seconde goutte d'eau glissa sur le front de la déesse._

_Kanzeon – Ca ne change rien, c'est toujours de la triche… _

_Kômyô se contenta de rire. Kanzeon l'observa puis sourit._

_Fin du flash-back_

C'est ainsi que cela s'était passé. Même par la suite, Kanzeon n'avait pu tirer autre chose du moine. Elle ne savait donc pas le contenu de leur pari, même si le lien était évident avec Sanzô et Gokû. De toutes façons, comme ce pari avait eu lieu entre Kômyô et Ukoku, il était forcément tordu.

Un peu d'amusement pour elle en somme. Cependant…

Jirôshin – A quoi pensez-vous grande Bosatsu sama ? Vous avez l'air préoccupé.

Elle soupira. Elle secoua la tête.

Kanzeon – Cela n'a pas grande importance, on verra bien.

Elle se remit à observer les jeunes gens sur Terre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sur Terre, vers l'Ouest,_

Les quatre jeunes gens sortirent de l'auberge. Ils se mirent à marcher vers la sortie de la ville. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser Jeep avant d'être hors d'atteinte des gens du désert. Sanzô n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore remis sa robe de moine et gardait une casquette pour cacher ses cheveux blonds. Ils traversèrent les rues animées en ce jour de marché pour sortir de la ville, en profitant pour faire quelques courses au passage.

Gojô et Hakkai étaient devant un étal. Les deux, très proches, étaient en train d'observer un objet. Un vrai petit couple de jeunes mariés, songea le moine en haussant un sourcil. Il détourna la tête alors qu'il sentit Gokû s'agripper à son bras pour l'attirer vers une échoppe de nourriture.

Gokû – Sanzô ! Regarde ces nikumans ! Ils ont l'air trop bons ! On en achète, dis ?

Sanzô soupira et commença à pester comme à son habitude contre l'estomac sans fond du jeune homme.

Sanzô – On vient de sortir de table saru, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

Gokû - Mais, Sanzô ! Harahetta !

Sanzô s'apprêtait à lui répliquer quand il ressentit soudainement une étrange sensation, faible, mais présente. Il se raidit et se retourna vivement, cherchant dans la foule qui en était la cause.

Gokû – Sanzô ? Ca va ?

Sanzô ne répondit pas, continuant à chercher à travers la foule l'origine de sa sensation. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait inconsciemment agrippé le poignet de Gokû et le maintenait derrière lui comme pour prévenir une attaque.

Cependant, la sensation sembla s'évanouir dans l'air comme elle était venue. L'air toujours hagard, il tenta de se ressaisir et il émit un 'tch' de frustration.

Gokû posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

Gokû – Sanzô ? Tout va bien ?

Sanzô se retourna enfin vers lui et acquiesça, même si Gokû ne sembla pas convaincu.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hazel fit son apparition, suivi bien sûr de Gato.

Hazel – C'est vous Sanzô san ? (3) Content de voir que vous allez bien ! Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu vous porter secours dans le désert.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement soulagé, mais néanmoins sincère dans ses mots.

Hazel – J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître avec cet accoutrement ! Vous continuez votre route vers l'Ouest ? (voyant Hakkai et Gojô arriver non loin de là et jetant un coup d'œil à Gokû) Je vois que vous avez retrouvé vos compagnons, c'est une bonne chose.

Hazel baissa légèrement les yeux jusqu'à les poser sur le poignet de Gokû que Sanzô tenait encore. Comme électrifié par ce regard, Sanzô le lâcha immédiatement, toussant pour se donner une contenance. Gokû se retint avec grand mal de rire tandis que Hazel sourit en coin. C'est alors que Hakkai et Gojô se rapprochèrent suffisamment d'eux pour remarquer les nouveaux arrivants.

Hakkai (sourire) – Bonjour ! Quelle surprise !

Hazel (souriant de même) – N'est-ce pas ?

Un frisson traversa le dos de Sanzô, Gojô et Gokû en regardant les deux hommes continuer leur conversation avec un sourire des plus inquiétants placardé sur le visage.

Hazel et Hakkai semblaient pourtant quant à eux totalement inconscients de leur effet. Gato quant à lui restait impassible, regardant la scène d'un air dégagé comme si de rien n'était.

Hazel (souriant de plus belle, enthousiaste) – Vous allez toujours vers l'Ouest n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas voyager tous ensemble ?

Hakkai – Quelle bonne idée ! Ah ! D'ailleurs je comptais vous demander, par quelle route serait-il mieux de passer selon vous ?

Hakkai sortit sa carte routière et à partir de là, une conversation animée sur la meilleure direction à prendre s'engagea, ponctuée de rires donnant la chair de poule aux trois autres. Ils les regardèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux tracer des lignes imaginaires plus que fantaisistes sur la carte. Une grosse goutte se forma sur leur front.

Gojô – Vous voulez mon avis ?

Sanzô (résigné) – Dis toujours.

Gojô – On n'arrivera jamais à ce fichu château avant dix ans minimum si on ne s'empare pas de cette carte un de ces quatre.

Gokû – Oui d'accord, mais qui est partant pour leur piquer la carte ?

Gojô – Hey ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire moi espèce de bakazaru !

Gokû – Comment tu m'as appelé cafard à antennes !?

Gojô – Saru !

Gokû – Kappa !

Gojô – SARU !

Gokû – KAPPA !

Sanzô sentit la migraine arriver alors que les deux continuaient leur dialogue de sourd habituel. Il passa une main sur son visage. Ce voyage n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

Plusieurs balles sifflèrent dans l'air.

Sanzô – URUSEE TEMERA !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Plus à l'Ouest, au château de la reine Gyokumen,_

Nataku s'était endormi depuis la visite de Kanzeon. Il ne tarda pas comme elle l'avait prédit à retrouver dans son sommeil le même rêve avec ces deux hommes discutant face au soleil couchant. Cette fois-ci, il tenta de se rapprocher d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Il parvint à s'approcher de façon à bien discerner les traits de l'homme au doux sourire. Cependant, il ne pouvait voir le visage de l'autre personne en entier, voyant seulement son sourire inquiétant comme lors de son précédent rêve.

_« - Quand tu parles de ça Kômyô, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. »_

_Ledit Kômyô lui sourit et répondit._

_Kômyô - C'est parce que j'ai confiance en lui. Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi pessimiste que toi, Ukoku._

_Ukoku - Et si on faisait un pari ?_

_Kômyô – Un pari sur quoi ?_

_Ukoku eut alors un sourire inquiétant et énigmatique._

_Ukoku – Un pari sur l'avenir._

Nataku se réveilla en sursaut. La dernière fois, il avait donc bien entendu les mots 'pari' et 'avenir'. Il avait aussi appris les noms des deux personnes. Peut-être cela avait-il son importance ?

Pensif, il se leva pour aller rejoindre Kougaiji et les autres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Pas très loin de là,_

Nî, venant juste de retourner au château de la reine, était face à ses ordinateurs, observant la situation en se grattant sa barbe de trois jours quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Sans bouger, il fit pivoter sa chaise jusqu'à être face à l'intrus.

Nî – Ah ! Ce n'est que vous.

Sans rien dire de plus, il repivota et se pencha sur ses écrans.

Kanzeon (une veine pulsant sur son front) – Je vous signale que je suis quand même une déesse. La politesse et vous ça fait deux, c'est ça ?

Nî – Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Kanzeon – Je suis venue parler de votre petit 'pari' avec Kômyô.

Nî (d'un ton d'ennui) – A quel sujet précisément ? De toutes façons, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait au minimum que vous sachiez de quoi il retourne. Or ce n'est pas le cas, je me trompe ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, le sourire provocateur.

Kanzeon croisa les bras.

Kanzeon – C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas quel est ce pari, ni pourquoi vous avez tué Kômyô. Cependant, il y a quelqu'un qui est au courant.

Le sourire de Nî s'effaça légèrement. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était sûr que Sanzô, ni d'ailleurs aucune personne de son entourage, mouchards à l'appui, n'avait une quelconque connaissance de ce pari. Elle devait certainement bluffer.

Nî – Vraiment ?

Kanzeon – Vraiment. Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber.

Sur ce, elle s'évapora dans l'air.

Nî retourna vers ses écrans.

Elle bluffait. Personne ne pouvait être au courant. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi venir l'avertir, si effectivement quelqu'un était au courant ? Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de cette déesse aux grands airs de donner des indices à ses ennemis.

Non vraiment. Aucun trouble à l'horizon.

Son plan marchait à la perfection.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kougaiji – Quoi ? Vous pouvez me répéter ça ?

Youkai – Ce sont des youkais sous les ordres de Nî qui nous ont envoyé sur cette fausse piste dans le désert.

Kougaiji serra les poings. Ririn, Nataku, Yaone et Dokugakuji le regardaient, tout aussi surpris que lui par la tournure des événements.

Que signifiait tout cela ? Pourquoi Nî qui travaillait sous les ordres de la reine, et donc œuvrant pour la même cause qu'eux, c'est-à-dire récupérer les sutras, les mènerait sur une fausse piste ?

Youkai – Et il y a autre chose. Nous avons des sources comme quoi ses youkais auraient réussi à récupérer 3 des sutras manquants.

A ces mots, Kougaiji écarquilla les yeux, serrant les dents.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu réussir cela à lui tout seul en si peu de temps ? Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.

Ce type devait forcément avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

Le fait était que maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que deux sutras à récupérer. Or, si Kougaiji ne savait pas où se trouvait l'un des deux sutras restants, il savait que Sanzô en avait un, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il l'avait toujours.

Yaone – Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Dokugakuji – Il faudrait tout d'abord aller demander des comptes à Nî. Après tout, il a trois sutras en sa possession et la reine n'est même pas au courant !

Kougaiji – Non.

Tous le regardèrent.

Kougaiji – Allons voir Sanzô en premier.

Les autres parurent surpris et Nataku s'avança vers lui, visiblement prêt à dire quelque chose. Il le coupa avant qu'il ne parle.

Kougaiji – Je veux tout d'abord lui parler. On verra après pour le sutra. Je veux d'abord éclaircir tout ça. Si Nî a autre chose derrière la tête, avec déjà trois sutras en sa possession, il est dangereux. On risque d'avoir besoin d'aide.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Nataku parut immédiatement soulagé.

Quelques instants après, ils étaient dans le couloir, allant chercher des montures volantes pour partir à leur rencontre quand cela arriva.

Le groupe de Kougaiji croisa quelqu'un dans le couloir. Ririn murmura tout bas à l'oreille de Nataku.

Ririn – C'est lui, Nî.

Nul mot ne fut prononcé entre lui et le groupe, et aucun d'eux ne ralentit son pas.

Seulement quand le regard de Nataku croisa celui de Nî, il eut une désagréable impression de déjà-vu, surtout quand celui-ci esquissa un sourire étrange.

Les yeux de Nî semblèrent eux aussi s'attarder sur lui. Après tout, c'était normal, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Cependant, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait la sensation d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part ? Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant à moins que…

A moins que…

Le sourire inquiétant de son rêve lui revint en mémoire.

C'était le même.

Nataku ne se retourna pas, s'obligeant à regarder droit devant lui pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'homme sur lui. Il ne put donc voir que Nî s'était quant à lui arrêté pour se retourner vers le groupe qui partait, fixant le jeune dieu en particulier.

Peut-être que la déesse n'avait pas menti après tout.

_A suivre…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà !**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas paru trop mou et trop longuet. Pas trop d'action après toutes ces émotions ! lol Disons que j'ai voulu donner des réponses à quelques mystères en suspens. Car trop de mystère tue le mystère ! lol L'action reviendra cependant, je vous le promets !**

**Concernant les spoilers, je ne sais même plus ce qui en fait partie ou pas ! lol Désolée, ça vous avance pas trop. **

**Et concernant la conversation Kanzeon/Kômyô, je me demande bien quelles conclusions vous en avez tiré sur Kômyô. **

**Je m'éloigne quand même énormément de Reload (ceux qui suivent les dernières sorties de zerosum me comprendront –soupir-). D'ailleurs, je pense à t'envoyer tout ça ma petite Natanaëlle ! Gomen pour le retard !!! Pour Hakkai et Gojô, désolée de les avoir un peu négligé ce chapitre, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !**

**Reviews ? (chibi-eyes-puissance-mille)**

**Enormes bisous !**

**Dreamy.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) C'est aussi un mystère absolu pour l'auteur qui se demande bien à quel moment Sanzô l'a effectivement récupéré…

(2) Hazel dit en fait « Sanzô han » comme je l'ai annoté dans un chapitre précédent, mais je préfère le remplacer par « san », c'est plus compréhensible je pense. C'est un terme de politesse attaché à un nom (se traduisant par monsieur, faisons simple lol…)

(3) Voir mon autre fic, Conséquences logiques.


	6. La fin du pari

**Me revoilà ! Oui, je suis encore vivante, et hyper honteuse de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps la suite ! Depuis sept mois! Y a-t-il quelqu'un encore prêt à lire la fin de cette fic, je me le demande... lol**

**Cela devait être le dernier chapitre, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux, histoire de vous laisser souffler, et surtout à cause de… euh… vous verrez pourquoi à la fin du chapitre je pense…**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Liloo pour son anniversaire et à ma petite Baka Saru, de la part de miss Chocolat. ;-)**

**Je le dédicace aussi à Seveya, qui m'a énormément soutenue et poussée à écrire la suite!**

**Bonne lecture !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La fin du pari**

_Vers l'Ouest,_

Les six jeunes hommes filaient à toute vitesse dans la Jeep. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la place du marché.

Sanzô n'était pas plus que ça enchanté d'avoir à voyager avec eux, cependant… Il n'était pas si malchanceux que ça dans l'affaire car il pourrait ainsi cuisiner à loisir Hazel pour savoir d'où celui-ci tenait ses informations sur Seiten Taisei.

En attendant…

Hazel – … et c'est ainsi que tout le monde s'est retrouvé à barboter en tenue d'Adam en plein milieu de la fontaine municipale. Ah ah ah ! Amusant n'est-ce pas ?

Une grosse goutte d'eau glissa sur le front des membres du Sanzo ikkou. Sanzo se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement atterré (mais pas du tout surpris…) par la nouvelle anecdote relevée de Hazel.

Seul Hakkai riait à ses histoires. Tous avaient remarqué la complicité étrange qui était née entre les deux hommes (_note de l'auteur : ben vi, entre psychopathes on se soutient…)_, au grand dam de Gojô qui regardait son amant avec une inquiétude nerveuse sur l'état de la santé mentale de ce dernier.

Moins évident, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Gokû, Hazel tentait visiblement de se rapprocher de Sanzô. En effet, lors des rares pauses qu'ils avaient faites sur leur route, il n'avait cessé de rester près du blond pour lui parler et malgré la méfiance apparente de Sanzô, Gokû sentait comme une sorte de pincement au cœur à cette vue. Il savait que Sanzô cherchait à en savoir plus sur les intentions réelles de l'étranger, mais l'intérêt que Hazel portait à Sanzô mettait Gokû mal à l'aise.

De plus, le fait que Hazel ait tendance à le regarder lui d'un air étrange quelque peu défiant n'arrangeait pas les choses. Un silence plutôt confortable était retombé momentanément dans la voiture qui filait à vive allure vers l'Ouest sous un soleil brûlant. Gokû regarda Sanzô dans le rétroviseur. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, ses cheveux virevoltant au vent qui venait rafraîchir sa peau blanche agressée par les rayons brûlants du soleil. Gokû l'observa pendant un moment sentant un regard posé sur lui détourna la tête. Hazel le fixait, impassible. Gokû soutint son regard. Il n'y avait pas de menace immédiate dans cet échange, mais quelque chose clochait. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se tourna soudainement vers le conducteur, rompant leur joute silencieuse.

Hazel - Hakkai-san, je crois que vous devriez tourner à gauche plutôt.

Hakkai – Vous croyez ?

Hazel (souriant) – J'en suis sûr !

Click.

Sanzô venait d'enlever discrètement la sécurité sur son petit Smith & Wesson qu'il tenait en direction du ciel, appuyant son coude sur son autre main. Il ouvrit un œil qui fusilla immédiatement l'homme aux yeux verts.

Sanzô – Je t'in-ter-dis de changer de cap.

Hakkai (riant, embarrassé) – Ah ah ah ! Si tu le dis, Sanzô.

Depuis leur départ, à cause de Hazel, ils s'étaient trompés pas moins de 3 fois de chemin, faisant à chaque fois un détour inimaginable. Il se demandait même comment cela se faisait qu'ils ne soient pas déjà perdus. Le fait était… ils n'en savaient rien, peut-être étaient-ils vraiment perdus ? Le pire, c'est que Hakkai suivait la plupart du temps les conseils de l'étranger, comme s'il le faisait exprès. Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux sur le conducteur.

En plus, Hazel n'avait pas arrêté de leur raconter des histoires d'un goût plus que douteux. Il en avait encore des frissons de dégoût. Et il n'était pas le seul, même Gojô, plutôt spécialiste en la matière ne semblait pas trop apprécier.

Hazel prit une mine vexée.

Hazel – Vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est ça ?

Sanzô se retourna. Il l'observa un instant en silence, sérieusement. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Hakkai donna un coup de frein, les obligeant à tous se cramponner à leurs sièges.

Quand ils furent arrêtés et qu'ils relevèrent la tête, ils virent l'explication. Une horde extrêmement compacte de monstres les entouraient, les empêchant de continuer leur chemin.

Monstre – Sanzô ikkou ! Donnez-nous le sutra ou périssez !

Une petite veine fit son apparition sur le front de Sanzô. Sans procès aucun il tira une balle entre les deux yeux du monstre en question, s'attirant les regards belliqueux mais légèrement surpris et inquiets des autres youkais. Gokû se leva sur son siège, s'échauffant les muscles.

Gokû – Enfin un peu d'exercice ! Ca me manquait !

Gojô – Bien dit pour une fois saru.

Gokû – Comment tu m'as appelé kappa?

Hakkai (détournant leur attention sur les monstres) – Faites attention, ils sont nombreux.

Gokû (sortant de la voiture et attaquant un monstre qui se jetait sur lui) – ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Son regard croisa celui de Hazel, le défiant. Celui-ci le fixa de même avant de s'attaquer aux monstres.

Quelle que soit la raison derrière cette défiance, Gokû tirerait ça au clair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au château de Gyokumen,_

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pendant les dernières heures.

Beaucoup de choses qui expliquaient pourquoi le groupe de Kôgaiji, ainsi que Nataku de ce fait, étaient enfermés dans un cachot du château.

Kôgaiji, Yaone et Dokugakuji tournaient plus ou moins en rond dans l'étroit cachot, tandis que Nataku était assis contre le mur, immobile. Ririn dormait depuis peu, la tête posée sur les genoux du jeune homme.

Cela faisait un bon moment que le silence était tombé entre les prisonniers. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'explication sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, ils avaient vu des signes annonciateurs, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de prendre leurs dragons volants pour aller à la rencontre du groupe de Sanzô, à être encerclés et capturés par des serviteurs de leur château même… sur l'ordre de Nî.

Ils avaient su que ce dernier avait secrètement réuni les sutras manquants, au nez et à la barbe même de la reine Gyôkumen, néanmoins Kôgaiji n'avait pas prévu un coup d'Etat si rapide, car la reine elle-même venait d'être emprisonnée dans un autre cachot non loin.

Nataku rageait intérieurement. Aucun d'eux, pas même lui n'avait réussi à s'échapper. Or, il fallait à tout prix qu'il parle à Sanzô et Gokû de son rêve et du rapport qu'il y avait entre Nî et Kômyô le maître de Sanzô.

En fait, il y avait bien un moyen de les contacter. Il lui aurait suffit d'appeler Kanzeon et celle-ci serait apparue devant lui, pourtant… Ces quelques heures de réflexion forcée l'avait amené à plusieurs conclusions.

Comme le fait que Kanzeon était sans nul doute déjà au courant de cette connexion, et que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle n'en avait pas encore fait part à Sanzô était qu'elle attendait d'en savoir plus sur ce pari entre Ukoku et Kômyô.

Et il était le seul à pouvoir fournir une réponse à ce sujet.

Il avait ressenti dans ses rêves qu'un lien logique unissait les pièces de ce puzzle. Restait seulement à savoir lequel.

La seule façon de le découvrir était de s'endormir et de parler une dernière fois aux fantômes du passé.

Nataku ferma les yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Vers l'Ouest,_

Le soir tombait et le soleil brûlait à l'horizon, disparaissant dans une mer rougeâtre. Sanzô porta la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Il était assis sur un arbre abattu, face au feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumé il y a environ une heure de ça. Le silence était à présent tombé alors que tous, à part Sanzô et Hazel, s'affairaient à monter des tentes pour la nuit.

Profitant d'un instant d'inattention, il se leva et partit faire quelques pas loin du regard des autres pour trouver un endroit dégagé pour observer le soleil couchant. Gokû le regarda s'éloigner avant de se remettre au montage des tentes, pensif.

Sanzô s'était arrêté et allumait une énième cigarette. Il la porta lentement à ses lèvres. Alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'astre mourrant à l'ouest, Sanzô entendit une voix juste derrière lui.

Kanzeon - Gokû avait raison.

Sanzô se retourna, observant d'un air impassible l'intruse.

Sanzô – En quoi ?

Kanzeon – Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Sanzô n'eut pas le moindre doute qu'elle parlait de Kômyô. La question était, pourquoi ? Cela était bien la première fois, et puis elle ne le connaiss…

Kanzeon – Je le connaissais. Aussi bien que toi, peut-être même plus.

Sanzô serra les dents. Cette fichue déesse avait la fâcheuse tendance à deviner ou peut-être bien lire ses pensées.

Sanzô – Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Kanzeon se rapprocha de lui. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était visiblement très sérieuse.

Kanzeon – Que dirais-tu d'une histoire, Genjô Sanzô ?

Sanzô la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Kanzeon commença à parler, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sa voix était étrangement lointaine.

Kanzeon – Il était une fois une déesse, immortelle et sans âge qui vivait depuis l'aube des temps dans un paradis céleste. Cette déesse avait un frère, mais celui-ci un jour était mort, tué avec sa femme lors d'une bataille céleste, la plus meurtrière de toutes depuis la création. Après cette barbarie, une loi avait été instaurée, interdisant pour tout être immortel d'en tuer un autre. Même la Terre, révoltée par le sang versé, avait décidé de créer un dieu, un dieu unique qui les surpasserait tous par sa puissance et rétablirait l'équilibre des choses. Cependant, les dieux mécontents trahirent la Terre et s'en déclarèrent les maîtres. Ils avilirent le dieu des dieux né de la Terre et l'utilisèrent telle une marionnette, jusqu'à l'épuiser et la faire mourir.

Kanzeon marqua une pause. Son expression devenait de plus en plus lointaine.

- Mais la Terre indomptable ne baissa pas les bras et en créa un autre, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite… que les autres dieux avec mépris continuèrent à asservir et briser, faisant tomber dans l'oubli la légende selon laquelle ils s'agissaient de dieux supérieurs à eux. Ils les abaissèrent et les traitèrent comme des créatures dangereuses, reconnaissables à leurs yeux dorés et à leur force incommensurable qu'il fallait maîtriser… Et ainsi passèrent des milliers d'années…

Elle inspira audiblement et continua, sa voix légèrement plus animée.

- Le frère de cette déesse avait laissé un enfant en bas-âge, immortel bien sûr. Au fil des millénaires, il devint un jeune dieu. Un homme au fichu caractère, à la fois colérique et magnifique, mais surtout extrêmement seul, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un de ces êtres maudits aux yeux dorés ne fasse son apparition.

Kanzeon se tourna enfin vers Sanzô qui la fixait.

- La suite, tu la connais. Le dieu mourut avec ses amis pour cet être, condamné à se réincarner éternellement pour l'affront fait à ces dieux renégats tandis que l'être maudit fut condamné à rester à jamais dans une prison sur la Terre qui l'avait fait naître.

Elle commença à sourire.

- Cependant, imaginons que cette déesse ait décidé d'aller contre le destin et qu'elle tenta de réunir ceux qui avaient été séparés. Un jour, après de longues recherches, elle parvint à retrouver ce frère qui lui avait été arraché à présent réincarné sur Terre et elle décide de lui confier ce fils lui aussi réincarné qu'il n'a jamais connu, et qu'elle lui explique ce qu'a été la vie de jeune homme dans ce paradis céleste et de cet être maudit.

Kanzeon s'approcha de Sanzô qui restait totalement interdit. Soudainement Sanzô poussa un bruit sourd de douleur et baissa la tête. Il lâcha la cigarette qui finissant de se consumer l'avait légèrement brûlé. Il secoua sa main avant de relever la tête. Kanzeon le fixait toujours.

- Kômyô savait qu'un jour tu entendrais la voix de Gokû, que tu le retrouverais, parce qu'il savait que depuis ce temps-là vos existences étaient liées par un lien qui transcendait le temps, l'espace et la raison. Il y croyait, corps et âme, comme j'y croyais.

Elle détourna enfin le regard pour le reposer vers l'horizon d'où le soleil avait disparu.

- Mais il y avait aussi une autre personne, un autre Sanzô dénommé Ukoku Sanzô que Kômyô connaissait. Aujourd'hui il se fait appeler Nî, je sais que tu as déjà entendu parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son parfait opposé on pourrait dire. C'est certainement à cause de ça qu'Ukoku était fasciné par Kômyô. Ukoku était très puissant et doué comme Kômyô, cependant il n'arrivait pas à le surpasser. Il a ainsi toujours cherché la faille qui lui permettrait de dire qu'un jour il aurait raison de Kômyô… et c'est pourquoi un jour ils ont fait ce pari.

Pour la première fois depuis de très longues minutes, la langue de Sanzô se délia. Sa voix était tout de même étranglée quand il demanda.

Sanzô - Un pari ?

Kanzeon soupira à peine.

Kanzeon – Il va sans dire que cela a un rapport avec Gokû, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Kanzeon jugea bon de s'arrêter là, sans mentionner le fait que Nataku était en mesure de savoir le contenu du pari. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup d'informations à digérer. D'ailleurs, Sanzô était tout simplement abasourdi.

C'est alors qu'une voix les interrompit.

- Sanzô ?... Kanzeon ?

Les deux tournèrent la tête. Gokû sans nul doute parti à la recherche du blond les avait enfin trouvés. Kanzeon lui sourit avant de soudainement et brusquement tourner la tête vers l'Ouest, écarquillant les yeux.

Cet appel…

Kanzeon disparut immédiatement. Sanzô n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, restant muet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nataku attendait avec anxiété, ayant appelé déjà plusieurs fois le nom de la déesse.

Il y a quelques minutes de ça, il s'était réveillé, secoué violemment par les gardes du château ralliés à Nî pour être sorti du cachot qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons avant d'être jeté dans un autre, isolé.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, c'est qu'il avait enfin vu et entendu dans son intégralité le souvenir que Kômyô lui avait transmis grâce à son amulette.

Dès qu'il avait été seul, après que ses geôliers lui aient promis en ricanant la visite prochaine de Nî, il s'était empressé d'appeler Kanzeon pour lui dire enfin ce en quoi consistait ce fameux pari.

Et quand elle apparut devant lui, il ne tarda pas une seconde à lui retranscrire dans un flot de paroles paniquées les propos de Kômyô et Ukoku.

Face à l'angoisse plus que palpable du jeune homme, Kanzeon resta impassible, avant de finalement sourire d'un air résigné à la fin du monologue de Nataku.

Celui-ci s'impatientant d'une réaction de la déesse commença.

Nataku – Vous n'allez pas les prévenir ? Tout de suite ?

Kanzeon (secouant la tête) – Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je leur fais confiance.

Une voix ironique se fit entendre du côté libre des barreaux, les faisant se retourner.

Nî – Vraiment ?

Kanzeon – Vraiment.

Nî (souriant) – C'est ce que nous allons voir, enfin. Le moment est presque venu.

Il leva la paume de sa main vers le haut et déclara tel un constat évident.

Nî – Le dernier acte est en marche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô regardait l'espace vide laissé par la soudaine disparition de la déesse. Il la maudit intérieurement en serrant les dents. Cette fichue déesse semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre la zizanie dans l'esprit du moine puis à le laisser en plan en un clin d'œil en le laissant se démerder tout seul.

Gokû s'approcha de Sanzô et posa une main sur la taille du blond pour qu'il se tourne vers lui et le regarde, ce qu'il fit. Sanzô le dévisagea alors longuement sans rien dire, son regard était étrangement scruteur, songeant aux paroles de la déesse.

_Le dieu des dieux ?_

Un peu désappointé, Gokû retira sa main pour se frotter le cou mais il maintint ses yeux posés sur les iris couleur améthyste du moine.

Gokû – Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Sanzô croisa les bras et recula d'un pas pour observer le jeune homme de haut en bas, en détail, étonnant et embarrassant de plus en plus ce dernier. Une légère teinte de rouge vint piquer ses joues.

Gokû – Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sanzô haussa soudainement les sourcils. Un soupçon d'incrédulité flottait dans son regard.

Sanzô – Moi, je maintiens que c'est un macaque.

Gokû cligna des yeux. Sanzô se mit à marcher, retournant vers leur camp. Le jeune homme le suivit un peu du regard avant de réagir.

Gokû – Un macaque ?... QUOI ? Hé Sanzô, ne pars pas comme ça !

Sanzô ne se retourna pas, cachant le léger sourire qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres. Celui-ci fut remplacé par de la surprise quand il sentit deux bras s'abattre autour de lui par derrière et le serrer, l'empêchant de continuer. Sourire aux lèvres, Gokû passa sa tête du mieux qu'il le put au-dessus de l'épaule d'un blond outré.

Gokû – Qui est un macaque ?

Sanzô – Gokû lâche-moi.

Gokû – Non, pas sans des excuses en bonne et due forme.

Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

Sanzô – Qui sont ?

Les yeux de Gokû se firent plus intenses et il sourit avant de lâcher soudainement le moine et d'agripper son bras pour le faire pivoter vers lui. En moins de deux, il avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Ce dernier sembla protester en émettant un sourd grognement qui ne dura pas cependant, préférant se concentrer sur le singe qui se raccrochait de nouveau à lui.

Après quelques instants il le repoussa tout de même d'une main ferme posée sur le torse qu'il fit glisser jusqu'au ventre du jeune homme. Il appuya son front sur le sien et le regarda dans les yeux pour murmurer.

Sanzô – Ca ne me fait pas changer d'avis, bakazaru.

Gokû fit une petite moue avant de répliquer.

Gokû – Ce qui prouve juste que tu commences à radoter, Gojô m'a dit que c'était les premiers signes de vieillesse…

BAFFFFF !

Fumant, Sanzô rangeait déjà son éventail et avait repris sa marche vers leur camp. Gokû frotta sa tête et se plaignit pour la forme, riant sous cape pour ne pas avoir d'autres représailles et il le rattrapa en courant.

Alors que le soleil se couchait derrière eux, il glissa une main dans celle de l'homme qui marchait à côté de lui en silence et sourit doucement quand il serra la sienne en retour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzô et Gokû arrivaient à peine à proximité de leur camp qu'ils entendirent un coup suivi d'une demi-douzaine d'autres siffler dans l'air pour aller se loger dans les arbres tout autour d'eux. Par réflexe, ils se réfugièrent chacun derrière un arbre, sortant leurs armes respectives. La voix de Hakkai se fit entendre, paniquée.

Hakkai – Attention ! N'approchez pas ! C'est un piège !

Sanzô et Gokû se lancèrent un regard et Gokû tenta de jeter un coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation avant de se replacer derrière l'arbre.

Il avait eu le temps de voir Hakkai et Gojô à genoux, les mains ligotées derrière leur dos et entourés par Hazel, Gatô… et une douzaine de monstres armés jusqu'aux dents.

Hazel – Ce n'est pas un piège. Je veux juste marchander avec vous et j'avais besoin d'une monnaie d'échange. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal si vous venez avec nous.

Sanzô grimaça.

Sanzô – Et pourquoi on devrait venir avec vous ?

Hazel – Déjà, je ne tuerai pas vos compagnons si vous acceptez de venir sans histoire.

Sanzô – Comme si c'était une proposition intéressante, autre chose à part ça ?…

Gojô – K'SO BÔZU !

Le rire embarrassé d'Hakkai se fit entendre ainsi qu'un léger murmure s'apparentant à un 'je savais bien qu'il dirait ça'. Hazel prit une inspiration avant de continuer. Il semblait incertain et hésitant.

Hazel – Et je vous emmènerai voir l'homme qui m'a conduit à vous.

En un éclair, Sanzô avait surgi devant eux, son revolver braqué sur Hazel, ce dernier restant imperturbable. Gatô et les autres monstres levèrent en même temps leurs armes vers le moine, le tenant en joue. Surpris par sa vitesse, Gokû le suivit à quelques secondes près et s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière lui, murmurant un 'Sanzô' affolé.

Les cheveux de Sanzô tombaient sur son visage mais son regard n'avait pas failli. Celui de Hazel non plus.

Sanzô – Pourquoi maintenant ?

Hazel jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû. Il ne le regardait plus maintenant avec méfiance mais une incertitude restait dans son regard. Il baissa les yeux, il parla avec une voix basse. Il semblait à présent vulnérable.

Hazel – Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais à la recherche du monstre qui avait tué mon maître. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Nî. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait l'auteur du meurtre de mon maître.

A ce moment, il releva la tête vers Gokû et sourit avec amertume. Tous comprirent immédiatement. Avant que le jeune homme puisse parler, Hazel poursuivit, fixant Gokû un moment puis rebaissant la tête.

Hazel – Je ne sais pas si Seiten Taisei est le responsable de ce crime, j'en suis venu à en douter, mais j'ai conclu un contrat avec Nî. Je vous amène à lui et il trouvera le monstre que je veux éliminer.

Il leva enfin la tête vers Sanzô.

Hazel – Je sais que Nî m'a manipulé et que c'est vous sa cible depuis le début. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement, mais une chose est sûre, il ne vous laissera pas en paix. C'est ce que vous vouliez savoir, non ? Je peux vous emmener à lui, maintenant.

Sanzô le fixait, son cerveau réfléchissant à vive allure. Nî en avait après lui et se servait de Gokû pour l'atteindre. Il y avait forcément une raison à ça, toute tordue quelle soit, et le seul moyen d'y mettre un terme et d'avoir enfin la paix c'était la confrontation. Il sentit que ses trois compagnons voulaient intervenir et contester ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais le fait était là. C'était le moment d'affronter la dernière étape de leur voyage, l'occasion pour en terminer une fois pour toute avec la vague maléfique en accédant au château de la reine Gyokumen et de rayer de la carte le grand fou furieux malade à souhait qu'était ce Nî.

Sanzô abaissa son arme. Hazel fit un signe à Gatô et aux autres pour qu'ils fassent de même. Ils relâchèrent Gojô et Hakkai, les autorisant à se relever et c'est en silence que Hazel leur désigna des montures volantes à quelques mètres de là. Les monstres étaient venus avec une quinzaine de dragons blancs.

Sanzô et sa bande s'installèrent en silence, échangeant quelques regards et peu de temps après, agrippés à leurs montures blanches, ils s'élevèrent dans le vent glacé. Gokû qui s'était installé derrière Sanzô sur le même dragon resserra son emprise autour de la taille du moine.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand ils arrivèrent au château de la reine Gyokumen, celui-ci leur parut étrangement désert. Pas une âme qui vive alors qu'ils posèrent pied à terre, pas une non plus alors qu'ils traversèrent dans un silence assourdissant les longs couloirs de l'énorme construction de pierre qu'ils avaient infiltrée il y a de ça quelques mois auparavant. (1)

Gokû lançait de temps à autre des regards inquiets vers Sanzô mais n'osait rien dire. Le silence était vraiment trop pesant et tous, Hazel y compris, restaient sur leurs gardes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte immense qui s'ouvrit à leur approche. Ils pénétrèrent avec prudence à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière eux. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et ils n'avaient encore pas vu une seule personne. Gojô maugréa.

Gojô – Il n'y a donc personne ici ? Il y a quelques mois on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans rencontrer un garde à tabasser pour se frayer un chemin et maintenant il n'y a plus un chat ? Où sont passés Dokugakuji, Kougaiji et Nataku ? Et où se trouve la reine Gyokumen ? Ce n'est pas elle qui est la cause de ce fichu voyage ? Elle et sa foutue vague maléfique ?

Gokû sentit un mal de tête le prendre et il se frotta le front. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Détrompez-vous, la reine Gyokumen n'est pas à l'origine de cette 'vague'. J'avoue en avoir eu l'idée. Si vous vous inquiétez de savoir où elle est cependant, je vous rassure tout de suite, elle est enfermée dans un cachot tout comme Kougaiji et ses compagnons.

Tous se tournèrent vers en direction de la voix mais ils ne distinguèrent qu'une ombre. C'est alors que la pièce s'illumina à divers endroits, leur dévoilant une scène qui les glaça.

Au centre de la pièce, un énorme cercle marquait le sol. Il était composé de divers symboles et figures à la signification obscure et surtout, à chaque point cardinal, il y avait un sutra. Ils y étaient tous, excepté bien sûr celui de Sanzô.

Hazel – Nî. Comme convenu je les ai emmenés. Maintenant je veux savoir, est-ce Seiten Taisei qui est responsable de la mort de mon maître ?

Nî se tenait à l'opposé de la pièce, derrière le cercle. En face de lui, un énorme ordinateur était posé sur une table. La lumière de l'écran se reflétait sur ses lunettes, traversant allégrement la fumée légère qui s'échappait de la cigarette que Nî avait au coin des lèvres. Il ne les regarda pas.

Nî – Est-ce vraiment important ? Que ça soit lui ou un autre, vous avez un coupable.

Hazel serra les poings.

Hazel – Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de venger mon maître.

Nî sembla réfléchir un court instant puis un sourire gagna ses lèvres.

Nî – Ne craignez rien, d'ici quelques minutes, son meurtrier et tant d'autres seront punis.

Tous le regardèrent avec incompréhension, Hazel le premier. S'impatientant, Sanzô leva son arme vers lui.

Sanzô – Espèce de taré, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

A sa voix, Nî tourna enfin sa tête vers eux, fixant le moine en particulier.

Nî – Ce que je veux ? Ca t'intrigue, hein ! J'en conclus que tu n'as pas apprécié mon intérêt prononcé sur ton 'bakazaru'.

A ces mots, une balle partit pour se loger entre les deux yeux de Nî mais celui-ci d'un mouvement rapide l'évita sans aucun mal, sidérant tous les présents.

Un instant de silence s'ensuivit, Nî fixant Sanzô du regard, puis il éclata d'un rire sinistre. Sanzô serra les dents. Son arme était toujours braquée sur le savant. Gojô et Gokû se tenaient avec leurs armes, prêts au combat. Nî soupira avant de parler. Son ton se fit solennel.

Nî – Un jour ou l'autre on devait en arriver là. Tu n'es pas sans savoir je crois que Kômyô et moi avions fait un petit pari, n'est-ce pas, Genjô Sanzô ? Et je pense que tu as deviné le rôle que jouait Gokû, à moins que je ne doive encore éclairer ta lanterne ?

Ni Sanzô ni aucun autre ne répondit, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Nî continuait à taper sur son clavier et le cercle sur le sol semblait devenir 'vivant' faisant frémir de plus en plus les sutras à ses extrémités et créant de temps à autre des éclairs d'électricité qui suggéraient la traversée du cercle périlleuse. Ce cercle rappelait à tous ce qu'il s'était passé avec Homura lorsque celui-ci avait voulu créer un nouveau monde grâce aux sutras et Gokû.

Un mauvais pressentiment gagnait peu à peu Sanzô et ses compagnons. Nî poursuivit.

– Pourquoi ne pas reprendre depuis le début ? Après tout, nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous. Il y a de ça de nombreuses années, j'étais connu sous le nom d'Ukoku Sanzô. Bien que n'ayant jamais eu le signe caractéristique des Sanzô sur le front, Kômyô Sanzô lui-même avait été le témoin 'privilégié' de mon acquisition du titre. Contrairement aux autres moines qui avaient eu des réticences quant à mon titre, lui l'avait accepté bien qu'il ait toujours été méfiant à mon égard, peut-être avec raison.

Nî sourit machiavéliquement, puis il continua sur un ton presque dédaigneux.

- Et un jour, Kôryû est arrivé et lors de nos conversations j'en ai appris un peu plus sur toi. N'était-ce pas fascinant ? Un père qui retrouve son fils alors que tous les deux sont réincarnés sur Terre ?

A ces mots, Gokû, Hakkai et Gojô et même Hazel se retournèrent avec surprise vers Sanzô, constatant que celui-ci semblait déjà au courant. Leur attention se retourna vers Nî quand il poursuivit.

- Et n'était-ce pas aussi fascinant l'histoire de ce dieu et de ses compagnons réincarnés sur Terre pour avoir voulu protéger une créature hérétique ? Fascinant ou stupide. C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand il disait que ton âme entendrait tôt ou tard l'appel de Son Gokû. Stupide quand il disait que c'était un sentiment noble. C'est à cause de ça que notre pari a commencé…

Nî fixa à nouveau Sanzô, le regard dur.

- Ca me coûte de le dire, mais Kômyô était plus puissant que moi. Cependant, il s'est trompé. Il disait que la raison pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais le dépasser était que j'étais incapable de comprendre et de ressentir ce lien qui soi-disant vous unissait. Or un jour, nous avons fait un pari, celui de te mettre toi, Genjô Sanzô, face à un choix impossible.

En disant cela, Nî appuya sur un bouton qui termina la phase de préparation lancée par l'ordinateur. Un vrombissement envahit la pièce et le cercle s'illumina de plus belle, parcouru de plus en plus d'éclairs et les sutras lévitant à environ un mètre au-dessus du sol.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Yaone, Ririn et Nataku firent irruption dans la pièce, affolés. Ils étaient parvenus à se libérer de leurs prisons et s'étaient précipités vers la source immense d'énergie qui émanait de l'endroit.

Kougaiji et Nataku hurlèrent.

Kougaiji – Eloignez-vous ! Vite !

Nataku – Il ne faut pas que Gokû entre dans ce cercle !

Ce fut cependant trop tard car moins d'une seconde plus tard, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Nî était soudainement apparu à côté de Gokû et d'un coup violent l'avait projeté dans le cercle, où il atterrit violemment en son centre après avoir traversé plusieurs éclairs d'électricité. Sanzô hurla son nom et tenta de rentrer dans le cercle mais Kougaiji et Nataku s'étaient précipités sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Le limitateur de Gokû vola subitement en éclat et bientôt c'est Seiten Taisei qui se retrouva au centre du cercle, incapable de bouger et pris de spasmes violents, semblant se trouver dans une douleur extrême.

Les autres se précipitèrent sur Nî, Hazel et Gatô y compris, mais sans que celui-ci fasse de geste apparent, ils se retrouvèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire au sol avec de nombreuses coupures comme s'il venait de lancer plusieurs attaques magiques contre eux. Ils étaient à peine conscients, luttant en vain pour se relever.

Sanzô toujours sous le choc regardait à présent ses compagnons à terre, puis dans un instant de lucidité, toujours retenu par Kougaiji et Nataku, il hurla à l'intention du savant.

Sanzô – JE VAIS TE FAIRE CREVER !

Nî ricana.

Nî – Tu veux me tuer ? Si ça te fait plaisir, mais tu devrais plutôt commencer par récupérer ton cher 'Gokû' car il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme, même Seiten Taisei a ses limites…

Sanzô jeta avec effroi un regard sur la créature qui se tordait dans une douleur atroce devant eux. Il fit un mouvement pour aller vers Gokû mais Kougaiji et Nataku l'empêchaient encore de faire le moindre pas, malgré sa rage.

Sanzô - LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Nataku – Je ne peux pas !

Sanzô – POURQUOI ?

Kougaiji – A cause du pari, Sanzô, ressaisis-toi !

Nî ricana de plus belle et Sanzô s'immobilisa. Nî s'arrêta momentanément.

Nî – Le fait est, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire en quoi consistait le pari, mais peut-être que Nataku pourrait te l'expliquer ?

Nataku serra les dents et après avoir hésité, parla à voix basse.

Nataku – Ce cercle ouvre un portail. Si tu interviens maintenant pour le sauver, ton sutra réagira avec les autres sutras et le cercle sera activé. Le monde sera détruit, à tout jamais, la Terre comme le Paradis Céleste.

Sanzô prit un temps pour enregistrer l'information. Il lui fallait le sutra pour rentrer dans le cercle de magie, celui-ci était trop puissant pour y rentrer sans... et puis il lui fallait pour libérer Gokû de l'emprise magique. Il serra les dents.

Sanzô – Et si je n'interviens pas ?

Nataku – Seul Gokû mourra.

Sanzô était en état de choc. Nî se rapprocha et le fixa dans les yeux.

Nî – Homura avait utilisé le même procédé, cependant c'était pour créer un nouveau monde, parfait, idéal. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est le détruire, entièrement.

Sanzô serra les dents.

Sanzô – Tout ça… pour un fichu pari ?

Le regard de Nî était devenu sérieux.

Nî – A quoi sert ce monde ? Il est ennuyeux au possible. Je n'ai personne à ma taille. Même le tout puissant Kômyô s'est révélé faible. Savais-tu que c'est moi qui ai ordonné son meurtre ? Je dois dire que j'ai été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait été tué sous tes yeux, cela t'aura appris dès ce moment là que les liens ne servent à rien. L'amour n'existe pas. Tu crois peut-être t'être réincarné pour retrouver des personnes que tu croyais aimer, Kômyô, Gokû, tes compagnons. Non ! Car au final, tu n'as rien, que du vent ! Dans tous les cas, tu es perdant. Kômyô avait tort ! Tu ne pourras pas le sauver ! Et tu ne peux pas me battre, comme Kômyô n'a pu le faire. Personne ne peut me battre ! Avoir des sentiments ne rend pas plus fort.

Sanzô se dégagea de l'emprise de Kougaiji et Nataku qui l'avaient peu à peu lâché. Il jeta un coup d'œil à chacun de ses compagnons pour finir sur Gokû toujours dans sa forme de Seiten Taisei qui se débattait toujours dans le cercle.

Il regarda une dernière fois Nî, le regard lointain. Effectivement, avoir des sentiments ne rendait pas plus fort…

Sanzô - … mais ça donne un sens à la vie.

Il ne pouvait pas le sauver.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Sous le regard de Nî et de tous les autres, il entra dans le cercle et prononça pour la dernière fois son sutra.

**_On basara donkan on kirikiri on kirikiri nômaku basara dansen on mani hatsumei un!_**

Une lumière éblouissante rayonna.

Et le cercle explosa.

_A suivre..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! **

**Comment ça je suis 'sadique' ? Mais nan ! Ce n'est qu'une impression… **

**Je pars complètement en live dans ce chapitre par rapport à l'histoire originale, mais c'est _ma_ fiction, alors je fais ce que je veux, niarf, niarf, niarf !**

**Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue à poster l'ultime chapitre… Un peu de motivation serait la bienvenue pour ça, alors…**

**Reviews ?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Voir fic « Conséquences logiques ».


End file.
